Working with the enemy
by Mega-Twilight-fan1991
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen hate each other. Edwards the school player and Bella despises him. What happens when there forced to work together on a school project? All human, normal pairings, kinda OOC! rated m for bad language, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is something ive had for a while, its my second fanfic and kinda different from my first one. **

**It does contain some swearing and thats the only reason for the M rating. I'm just paranoid lol**

**SO heres the first chapter, hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with twilight!**

* * *

'Ok settle down, settle down now' Mr. Milton, the Health teacher shouted, trying to shush the class.

It was Monday afternoon, last period.

Everyone slowly stopped talking and turned their attention to the front of the class.

'Ok, today we are going to be starting a new project' Mr. Milton explained as he lifted a big box off of the floor and dropped it down on the desk.

There were groans from all around the class and Mr. Milton shushed everyone again.

When the room was quiet he carried on.

'Ok, your going to need partners for this project…' he explained.

Everyone in the class automatically started talking and grabbing partners.

I quickly grabbed the arm of my best friend Angela who was sitting next to me. We were always partners.

'Hang on...you didn't let me finish' everyone in the class stopped talking and turned to Mr. Milton. 'What I was going to say was, your going to need partners for this project…which I will be picking'

More groans came from around the class.

Mr. Milton smiled to himself and picked a piece of paper up off of his desk.

He started reading names off the list while people shuffled around the classroom finding their assigned partners.

Angela was paired up with Ben, one of the schools arrogant football players, she groaned and I gave her a look of sympathy before she grabbed her bag and made her way over to Ben.

After that I sat and listened for my name.

'Bella Swan you're with Edward Cullen'

What! Edward Cullen? As in…the school player Edward Cullen? The one who I actually hated with a passion?

You have got to be kidding me.

He's the type of guy who has every girl chasing him, and every guy looks to him as some sort of role model.

The type of guy who's so up himself and thinks he's so much better than everyone else, that's Edward Cullen, and now it looks like I'm stuck doing some stupid project with him.

'What!' We both shouted at the same time.

'You can't put me with _that loser!'_ I heard Edward exclaim in protest from the back of the room.

Dick.

I turned my head and glared at him.

'Yeah well I may be a loser, but at least I'm not an arrogant _jerk'_ I retaliated.

'Ooh' he said sarcastically.

'That's enough; you two are partners, end of discussion. Now Edward come take your place next to Bella' Mr. Milton ordered.

I heard him groan loudly, and I heard some of his idiot mates say things like:

'Bad luck mate'

He came and sat next to me and slammed his books on the table in annoyance.

Childishly I shuffled my chair away from him as much as I could and crossed my arms.

He huffed and put his elbows on the table leaning his head in his hands.

'Ok, now everyone has their partners, let me explain what the project will be' He leaned down and put his hand into the box. He pulled something out and held it up. Some people laughed, some gasped in shock, and some groaned. In his hands was a doll. It was one of the ones that cries and pees and stuff.

'You have _got_ to be kidding' I hissed under my breathe.

'This is what your project for the next two weeks is going to be' Mr. Milton explained.

Edward groaned again. 'Two weeks! I'm stuck with her for two weeks' He said, and I heard some of his whores at the back giggle.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Mr. Milton started to walk around the class placing a doll on each table.

When he got to our table he placed the doll in the middle of us but he didn't just leave.

'I trust you two can work together maturely?' He asked raising his eyebrows.

'_I_ can be mature' I said still not looking at Edward.

'Whatever' Edward mumbled.

Mr. Milton rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking away to distribute the rest of the dolls.

'You will be expected to get together out of school hours; you need to work together as parents' He told everyone as he returned back to the front of the classroom.

Edward rolled his eyes and mumbled 'bullshit' under his breath.

I picked the baby up and inspected it.

It was a girl; well I assumed it was considering it was wearing pink clothes. It had brown curly hair on the top of its head and little pink lips. I couldn't tell what colour eyes it had because they were closed.

I dropped it back onto the table, quite hard, and it started screaming.

'Shit' I said just staring at it.

'Way to go moron' Edward snapped at me.

'Fuck you' I growled back.

'Ok, great we've got one crying, now Bella, Edward if you'd like to come up here I'll demonstrate what you need to do when this happens' Mr. Milton said.

I groaned and stood up, scraping my chair along the floor noisily, and grabbed the doll from the table by its arm.

Edward followed, arms folded across his chest, looking pissed off.

We stood at the front of the class with everyone staring at us. The baby still screaming its ass off.

'Right first of all Bella, you need to actually cradle the baby rather than dangle it by its arm' I heard some people snicker.

'So tuck it into both arms, making sure you support the head' the teacher told me.

I did as instructed and tucked the doll's head into the crook of my arm and used my other arm to support the body.

'That's great, now just rock gently' He said.

'Seriously?' I asked as Edward snorted beside me.

'Yes, just do it Bella' Mr. Milton ordered.

So I did, I just started rocking this pretend baby in front of the entire class.

To my surprise though it worked and the baby stopped crying and started to make little gurgling noises.

'Well done Bella' the teacher complimented.

It was pretty cute and a little smile appeared on my lips as I watched it squirm gently and I continued to rock gently from side to side.

'It's not real you know' Edward scoffed from beside me.

I shot him the finger along with a glare.

'Ok you guys can take your seats now' Mr. Milton informed us.

We returned to our seats and faced away from each other.

Mr. Milton grabbed some bags out of the box that held the babies and started handing them out to the class.

He dropped one on our desk and I automatically picked it up to see what was in it.

There was a bottle, a dummy, some nappies, and a different set of clothes. There was a thick book at the bottom.

'These are packs which you will need to help care for your baby' the teacher explained. 'There is a baby manual in there which will help you if you need any help with anything, now are there any questions?' He asked.

No one answered.

Then the bell rang.

'Good luck' Mr. Milton said as people scurried out of the class.

Edward grabbed his bag and shoved his books inside quickly.

'Laters' He said as he turned and walked away.

What.

No.

I grabbed my stuff_ and_ the baby bag, and walked after him.

He hadn't got far; he was outside leaning against the lockers talking to one of his many slags.

'Oi…asshole' I yelled at him.

'What do _you_ want?' He asked as his prostitute draped her self all over him.

'You think your just gonna leave me with _this?_' I asked pointing at the doll, which was now sleeping in my arms.

'Err…yep' He smirked and turned towards the girl who was slobbering all over his face.

'I don't fucking think so' I shouted yanking on his arm.

'Get off me bitch' He growled pulling his arm out of my grasp.

'Whatever' I rolled my eyes. 'Look we have to do this together whether we like it or not, so grow up Edward and stop being a dick' I said shoving the doll into his arms and walking away.

'What the fuck, nuh-uh I don't think so' He shouted after me. 'Swan you are not leaving this…_thing_ with me' He said catching up with me and standing in front of me blocking my path holding the baby out in front of him, like it was diseased or something.

'What you mean like how you were going to leave it with me?' I raised one eyebrow at him.

'Fine. Come on, we'll go to mine' He said grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me along. 'We'll take my Volvo'

'Get off me, you Neanderthal' I demanded trying to free his grasp on me.

He dropped my arm but carried on walking, the doll tucked under his armpit.

'Who made you boss anyway? Why do we have to go to yours?' I asked.

'Do you want me to help or not?' He growled.

'Well I don't particularly want _you_ to help me, but I don't have a choice so…'

'Well stop fucking moaning then' He snapped.

'Fine, but I'm taking my own car' I said folding my arms over my chest as I walked a little in front of him.

'Fine' He huffed.

'And carry the baby properly, your gonna make it cry again' I ordered.

'Like I care' He snorted.

'Fine, but I'm not helping to shut it up when it starts bawling again' I told him.

He gave in and tucked the doll into one arm so it was in a sort of sitting position.

'That's what I thought' I smirked.

'Edward?' Some girly high pitched voice came from behind us.

We turned and there stood Lauren Mallory.

'Hey Edward, we doing anything tonight?' she asked him stroking his arm with her finger.

'Erm, cant tonight Lauren, we have this stupid project' He said lifting his arm to show that he was talking about the doll that was in his arm.

'Oh that's too bad, it would have been fun' she winked at him.

'I'm sure it would have been Lauren, maybe we can do it some other time' He said with a smile.

'Sure' she said and kissed his cheek. Then she noticed me standing there. 'What are _you_ looking at?' she asked nastily.

'Erm not really sure actually, but I think it might be a cross between a bulldog and a pig' I smirked.

Lauren squealed a little and her mouth made an 'o' shape. Edward burst out laughing but quickly covered his mouth when Lauren glared at him.

'Hmmph' she mumbled as she walked away with her nose stuck in the air.

'That was actually pretty funny Swan' Edward said as we watched her turn the corner.

'Wow that must suck' I said turning around and starting to walk towards the car park.

'What?' He looked confused as he caught up with me.

'Turning down Lauren and the chance to participate in some sexual activity to hang out with me' I smirked.

'We are _not_ hanging out, we are working on a project because we _have_ to' He snapped.

'Still, must suck huh…or not' I laughed.

'You're a dick' He said.

'You're an ass' I replied.

We'd reached the car park now.

'Lets just get this shit over and done with' He said stopping by his Volvo. 'If you insist on taking that pile of crap you call a car, you'll have to follow me' he said grimacing at my truck behind me. 'That doesn't go very fast does it?' He asked still looking over my shoulder.

'Not compared to your amazing wonderful, fast shiny car' I said sarcastically in a girly voice.

'Whatever, look cant you just come in my car, it'll be a lot quicker' He said.

'No, just give me directions or something if you don't want to wait for me' I huffed. If I went with him he'd have to give me a ride home, I didn't want to have to share a ride home after an entire afternoon with him.

'You're so fucking stubborn' He growled.

'Are you going to give me the fucking directions or not?' I asked angrily.

'No…' He shook his head and sighed. '…just follow me'

'Fine' I said turning on my heels and stomping to my truck.

I threw my bag on the seat and slid in.

I started the engine and it rumbled to life.

I looked over to see Edward pulling out of his space; he looked in his rearview mirror at me and mouthed: 'Ready?'

I nodded once and he pulled away, I followed after him as he drove out of the carpark and started towards his house.

Towards my afternoon with Edward Cullen.

My afternoon working with the enemy.

* * *

**So, did you like it?**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**If i get enough response i'll carry it on :D so please review :) **

**Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the next chapter, its kinda short so sorry about that!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 2

'Oh my god, make it stop!' I yelled shoving the screaming baby at Edward and covering my ears.

'What the fuck do you expect me to do?' He yelled back taking the baby and holding at arms length, wincing at the noise.

'I don't know, I can't think it's driving me crazy!' I said sitting down on the edge of his bed and putting my face in my hands.

The baby had been screaming for over an hour and I was about ready to throw it out of the fucking window.

'This is bullshit, it's like it's programmed to just fucking scream all the time' Edward groaned sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

'Try rocking it again, I'll look in the baby manual, maybe that'll tell us how to shut the thing up' I said standing and walking over to the baby bag we'd been given.

I grabbed the book and flipped through it.

'Oh, it says to try changing it…or feeding it' I told him.

'So do it!' He growled walking over and pushing the doll into my arms.

'Why the fuck do I have to do it?' I growled slamming the book down on his desk.

'You're the woman' He said flopping backwards onto the bed.

'You fucking sexist dickhead' I hissed.

'Why thank you' He looked over at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes. 'You're pathetic'

'Hmm whatever, are you gonna change the thing or not' He said as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I grabbed the baby bag and set the doll on the desk. I rummaged through the bag and pulled out a diaper.

I un-popped the little pink sleep suit so I could remove the nappy it was already wearing. I pulled the tabs at the side and it fell open.

I gagged when the smell hit me. How did something that wasn't even real smell so bad?

'Ugh, that's disgusting' I said covering my nose with my arm.

I could hear Edward laughing behind me, so I carefully pulled the diaper off and flung it in his face.

'Ew, that's fucking sick you bitch' He said sitting up quickly and throwing the offending object to the floor, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

I just laughed.

I put on a clean diaper but took the rest of the sleep suit off because it kinda smelt and thought it might help the baby to stop crying.

'Hey can you do at least one useful thing and pass me the clean clothes' I asked Edward.

'Why should I?' He snapped.

'Because this is _your_ baby too you fuck head' I growled back.

'God you make it sound like were married' He hissed standing up and walking over to the baby bag and picking out the extra outfit we were given.

'Oh what a_ joy_ that would be' I said sarcastically.

'Here' He said flinging the clothes at the back of my head.

'You're a fucking douche' I said bending down to pick the clothes up.

'Its all for you baby' He said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to the still screaming baby on the desk.

I put the pink and white baby-grow on the desk and lifted the doll onto it. I pulled its little arms and legs through and popped the buttons up.

I then picked it up and cradled it to my chest.

'Shh, it's ok, shush now, come on be a good girl' I cooed while gently bouncing the doll up and down in my arms.

The baby quieted down and started gurgling quietly.

I smiled down at the baby; she was actually quite cute when she wasn't bawling her eyes out.

'I did it' I said turning to face Edward.

He was sitting there his elbows leaning on his legs, his head in his hands looking at me.

'What?!' I snapped at him.

'Nothing. I'm just glad you got the fucker to shut its tiny gob' He said shaking his head and stretching.

'No thanks to you' I said perching myself on the bed with my back to him.

'Hmm, whatever' He said walking over to his desk and sitting in front of his laptop.

He drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited for his laptop to load up.

I returned my attention back to the baby in my arms. She had settled down now and was sleeping.

I placed her gently down on the bed and grabbed the baby manual. I decided to read some of it, so I would be a bit more clued up.

Edward was playing a game pressing the keyboard buttons furiously.

I was reading about feeding the baby when Edward thumped the desk loudly.

'Fucker!' He shouted loudly.

'Edward shut the fuck up, your gonna wake the baby' I whispered loudly.

'I don't give a shit!' He yelled back to me.

As if on cue the baby started to howl. I sighed and closed my eyes.

'Shut it up!' Edward snapped over his shoulder.

'You fucking shut it up' I said grabbing the baby and shoving it into his lap.

'I'm busy' He argued.

'Yeah well now you're busy looking after a baby because I'm fucking out of here, I've had enough of your shit' I screamed at him.

I grabbed my bag from the bed and stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

I heard him groan and fly down the stairs after me.

'Bella, wait!' He pleaded as I threw the door open and stomped to my truck.

'No Edward! Look I know you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you, but we're fucking stuck together so you could at least try to help out a bit and stop treating me like shit!' I snapped at him.

'I'm treating _you_ like shit; you fucking threw a dirty diaper in my face!' He retaliated.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

But to my surprise Edward burst out laughing as well.

'Right, ok, let's deal. I'll try to stop being such a dick to you, and you try to stop being such a bitch' He propositioned.

He held out his hand in front of him.

Being nice to Edward? It sounded like hard work.

'Please Bella, I can't do this on my own, however much I hate to say this: I need you' He begged.

I bit my lip.

'We'll work together, as parents, please Bella, I promise to pull my weight'

'I don't know…' I hesitated.

'I promise to try and be on my best behavior' He said.

'Hmm, ok then' I gave in and shook his hand quickly before pulling it away and wiping it on my top childishly. Edward rolled his eyes. 'Did you leave the doll upstairs?' I asked looking at his empty hands.

'Shit' He mumbled.

'Dickhead' I said.

'Bitch' He laughed.

We walked back up to his room, we could hear the baby screaming down the hall way.

We walked in and I automatically walked over to the doll which was still lying on the desk.

I picked it up and started to rock it gently.

'Do you, do you want me to do something?' Edward asked uncomfortably.

'You can take her' I said handing the doll over to him.

'Oh' He said holding the baby at arms length.

'You gotta stop holding it like that, idiot' I told him.

Obviously this being nice thing was gonna be as hard as I thought it would be.

'Hold it in your arms, like how I did it; it works' I said.

'I'm gonna look like a fool' He said repositioning the doll in his arms.

'So? You always look like a fool' I said shrugging and sitting down on the bed.

'Wow, its gonna be really hard to try to be nice to you over the next two weeks, you fucker' He said.

'Sorry, it's habit' I said.

He held the baby in his arms and it started to settle down.

'Wow, it did work' He said looking proud of himself.

'I told you'

Just then Edward's phone started to ring.

He picked it up and flipped it open.

'Talk to me' He said holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

'Erm, well yeah that does sound good'

'Yeah' He flirted. I rolled my eyes.

'Oh, naughty' He laughed.

'Ugh' I mumbled to myself. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at me.

'I'd love to…but I cant'

I heard someone on the other end yell 'Why?' in a high pitched voice.

'Because…' He looked up at me. 'I have a baby to look after'

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Did u enjoy? **

**Please review and let me know what you think :D **

**Because reviews make me smile :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long, I've had exams and stuff so I haven't had much time.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added to story alert. I really appreciate it, and I'm very glad your enjoying my story.**

**Anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight SM owns it all!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I can't believe I just gave up a chance to get off for a fucking fake crying baby and shitty Swan!

What was wrong with me?!

I even made a pact to try to be nice. Fuck.

The only reason I agreed to it was because I didn't want to be stuck looking after the stupid doll on my own for the next two weeks.

'So which of your hookers was it on the phone?' Bella asked leaning her elbow on her knee and putting her head in her hands.

Bitch.

This was gonna be a very long two weeks.

I gave her the finger and shoved my phone in my back pocket.

'It was Lauren' I told her shrugging.

'Oh, what did she want?' she asked picking up the baby book that had been thrown to the floor and flipping through it.

'Erm I don't really think its any of your business' I said.

'Fine' she shrugged. 'I was just trying to make conversation' she added still looking through the baby manual.

'You really want to have a conversation about Lauren?' I asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

She looked up and giggled.

'Hmm ok maybe that _isn't_ the best conversation topic' she said shaking her head.

'Wouldn't be much to talk about' I chuckled. 'There's not really much to her'

She laughed quietly and then looked up at me.

'Why do you like her then?' she asked out of nowhere.

'What?' I asked taken aback.

'Well, I just don't get it' she said.

'Don't get what?' I asked confused.

'Why you like girls like Lauren and Jessica, I mean they have about 2 brain cells between them but you, your really smart Edward…I know you are, I just don't get why you don't aim a bit higher' she shrugged looking back down at the book.

Not like its any of her business who I saw.

'What someone like _you?_' I sneered.

She sighed. 'Fuck you I don't know why I bothered trying to have a normal conversation with _you_' she snapped.

'Why do you care anyway?' I asked a moment later.

'I _don't_' she hissed.

I narrowed my eyes.

'You must care because if not you wouldn't have asked' I raised my eyebrows at her.

She sighed and leaned over taking the doll from my arms.

She bounced it gently on her knee while pulling on the little sleep-suit so it sat properly on its foot.

'I don't _care_, I suppose I was just curious to how your brain functions' she paused and smiled to herself thinking of something. 'Although I guess it's not your _brain_ you use when it comes to your slags'

'Ha ha, you should be a comedian' I said sarcastically.

'Seriously though, it must piss you off hanging with girls who are like annoyingly dumb' she said still looking down at the doll in her lap.

'Well to be honest we don't really do much talking' I told her with a wink.

'Ugh' she groaned.

'Look it's not like I'm planning on marrying them. I'm young; I'm just having some fun.' I told her.

I don't know why I was explaining myself to her.

'And catching some STI's along the way' She muttered under her breath, not quite quietly enough.

'Hey, I thought you were going to stop being a bitch' I said nudging her hard in the ribs with my elbow.

'Ouch, you fucker' she said rubbing her side. 'Anyway, I said I was going to _try_ to stop being a bitch, it's harder than I thought' she said. 'Oh my gosh, look' she added making me jump.

'What?' I asked.

'The baby, its opening its eyes' she squealed excitedly.

'Oh my god, you fucking loser' I rolled my eyes at her.

'Shut up, I wanna see what colour they are' she said.

I raised one eyebrow and shook my head at her.

'Erm Bella' I said grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards me, my face just inches from hers.

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at me.

'What?' she asked.

'You do know that the doll is not a real baby, right?' I said slowly taking the piss.

'Fuck off' she slapped my hands off her shoulders and turned back to the doll in her arms.

I heard her gasp and saw a smile creep onto her lips.

'She has the same colour eyes as you!' she squealed.

'What?'

She looked up at me and blushed.

'I mean, she has green eyes, you have green eyes'

'You know what colour my eyes are?' I asked.

'Well yeah' she said looking down. 'You have nice eyes' she blushed a deeper red before looking up at me and giving me a small smile.

Wow did she just give me a compliment? I'm gonna write that down and use as evidence…or blackmail.

'Erm thanks' I said biting my nail.

'It's alright' she shrugged. 'It's about the only nice thing about you anyway' she smirked.

'Fuck you, I have plenty of nice things about me' I replied.

'Yeah like what?' she asked raising her eyebrows at me.

'I'm, I, I…I have nice hands' I stuttered.

'Uh huh' Bella nodded sarcastically.

'Screw you, you know nothing about me' I snapped, bitch was pissing me off.

'I don't, and as much as I'd _love_ to stay and get to know you' she said sarcastically. 'It's getting late and I have to go home'

'Oh, so soon?' I replied adding my own sarcasm.

'I can see your upset, no worries though Eddie boy, you'll see me tomorrow' she said giving me a fake smile and a pat on the shoulder.

'Joy!' I rolled my eyes.

She got up from the bed and grabbed her bag and the baby pack.

'Erm are you taking the doll with you?' I asked hopefully.

'Yeah, I figured we'd take it in turns, I'll take it tonight you take it tomorrow' she told me putting her bag on her shoulder. 'Can you pass me the baby book?' she asked.

'How bout putting a please on the end of that sentence?' I said folding my arms across my chest.

'Please…dickhead?' she huffed.

I picked the book up and threw it across the room to her. It hit her leg and landed on the floor with a thud.

'You're a complete asshole, you know that?' she snapped bending down to pick it up.

'Yep' I smirked stretching my arms in front of me and cracking my fingers.

'Twat' she hissed shoving the book in her bag.

I put my hands behind my head and laid back on my bed closing my eyes.

Suddenly something dropped hard onto my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

'Oof, what the fuck' I said opening my eyes to see Bella standing over me. I looked down to my stomach to see a thick pack of paper.

'What is this shit?' I asked picking it up.

'It's a journal, we have to fill it in to say how the baby was, how we reacted, any problems you know crap like that' she informed me.

'So why are you giving it to me?' I asked.

'Because I'm taking the doll so you can fill this in for today and I'll do it tomorrow when you take the baby' she said.

'Whatever' I shrugged throwing the book onto the floor beside my bed.

'Edward, please do it we have to do it to pass, and I remember you saying not so long ago that you were going to be help out, that we'd work together' she said sincerely.

'I'll do it, don't worry' I assured her.

'Thank you' she gave me a little smile.

'Ok, I'm going home now' she said still standing there. I think she was waiting for me to walk her to the door or something.

'Bye' I said closing my eyes.

'Fine' she sighed. I heard her walk out and she slammed my door on the way out.

Then I felt kinda bad so I got up and went after her.

'Bella wait' I shouted when I got halfway down the stairs.

She turned from where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs and glared at me.

'What Edward?' She snapped.

'Look, I'm sorry that was rude' I apologized rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably.

'Whatever' she shrugged and went to turn again.

I walked down the last steps and grabbed her arm.

'Bella, I think we should try harder at this being nice thing' I said. 'I know I haven't kept my side of the bargain, but you've hardly kept yours either. So from tomorrow I promise to really try but you have to promise too. Like you said we're stuck together for two weeks and it's gonna be hard enough with that thing…' I pointed at the doll. '…without us shouting and screaming at each other' I told her.

I'm doing it again! Saying I'll be nice? What is up with that?

'I'm not the one being a complete dick for no reason'

'I know and I apologized, I'm going to try to stop being so…well me are you going to try to stop being such a stroppy bitch?'

She sighed. 'Ok I promise to really _try_, but after years of hating each other, obviously it's kinda hard' she said.

'You're right, it is, but it's not like we have to be friends, it's just two weeks of being civil, think you can handle it?' I asked.

'I'll do my best' she gave me a small smile.

'Great, I'll see you tomorrow then' I let go of her arm and patted her back.

'Yeah see ya' she waved a small wave and walked to her truck.

I ran back upstairs to my room and picked the journal up.

I decided to start being nice to Bella right then.

I opened the book and grabbed a pen.

_Today was the first day of the baby project._

_My partner is Bella Swan, and we're not the greatest of friends but we've decided to work together civilly for the sake of our baby._

I stopped and shook my head.

I scribbled the word baby out and wrote doll instead.

_We took the doll to my house after school and it started to cry nearly straight away. We didn't cope well and had an argument. Kinda like real parents. But we sorted it out. _

_Bella changed the doll and put on new clothes, then she rocked it to sleep in her arms. It was kinda sweet to watch. _

Hang on. No.

I scribbled that last part out.

_Anyway Bella did it all on her own because I didn't offer my help and I was kinda being an arrogant jerk. _

_She coped well and I didn't. _

_However we worked out our differences and when the doll started to cry again it was me that rocked it to sleep with tips from Bella on how to hold it and what to do. _

_Bella is gonna do well on this project and I think I could too, with her help. _

There that'll do.

I hope Bella appreciates that!

I closed the book and put my pen on top before collapsing backwards onto my bed.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep dreaming of screaming babies.

I was woken at 3:00am with my phone buzzing next to my ear.

I groaned and flipped it open without moving my head from my pillow.

'What?' I snapped.

'Edward? I need some help' I heard Bella on the other end. She sounded kinda frantic.

'What's up?' I asked sitting up and running my hands through my hair.

'I left the bottle at your house; it must have fallen out of the bag. Anyway the baby won't stop screaming and it won't let me sleep so I really need it' she said, it sounded like she was close to tears.

'Kay' I sighed. 'I'll bring it now'

'Really?' she sounded surprised.

'Yeah' I said getting up and pulling on some jeans.

'Really, you're not going to shout at me for waking you up or something?' she asked.

'No, it's not your fault besides we have that be nice thing going on, remember?' I told her.

I heard her sigh on the other end. 'Thanks Edward' she sounded sincere.

'No problem, I'll be there in about 15 alright?' I said.

'Yeah see ya then' She said and hung up.

I shoved some shoes on my feet and grabbed my keys from my desk.

I ran down the stairs and yawned as I got to the bottom.

Wow being nice was tiring. Literally.

* * *

**So did you enjoy it?**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what ya think :D**

**I'm going to try and get the next chapter out quite soon, If possible.**

**Deffo shouldn't take as long as this one did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter sorry about the wait, I've just been really busy lately.**

**This one's a bit longer than normal so hopefully that will kinda make up for it :D**

**So here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight, it all belongs to SM. Only the storyline belongs to me :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I closed my phone and threw it on my bed.

Edward had been my last resort because I honestly thought he'd just yell at me for waking him up and then hang up.

So when he agreed to bring the bottle I was kinda shocked. Maybe he _was_ capable of being nice.

I turned back to the screaming doll in my arms and started rocking it quickly, desperately trying to get it to shut up.

Charlie, my dad, had left to stay at his friend Billy's house about an hour ago. He'd gotten so pissed off with the howling baby, and the fact that he couldn't get to sleep, that he just got in his car and drove off while still wearing his pajamas.

'Shush, come on now, please shut up' I begged.

I was so tired. I'd gotten about an hour of sleep before the doll had started screaming its ass off and that was nearly three hours ago. I swear I was about to have some sort of mental breakdown.

I needed that fucking bottle!

'Please be quiet' I pleaded shifting the doll so that it was in one arm and running my other hand through my hair.

I sat down on my bed resting my head in my hands and closing my eyes.

I quickly snapped them open when I heard three quick knocks on the front door. That was quick.

I ran down the stairs and threw the door open.

Edward was standing there with the bottle in his hand.

I think I nearly cried I was so happy.

'Oh god thank you Edward, thank you so fucking much' I said throwing myself at him and giving him a hug without thinking.

'Erm, yeah' He said patting my back awkwardly.

'Sorry' I pulled away quickly and looked at the floor, my cheeks starting to flame.

'Anyway, sounds like you need this' he said holding up the bottle and wincing as he looked at the screaming doll in my arms.

'I've never wanted something so much in my life' I told him taking it from him.

'Well it sounds like you've had a fun night' He smirked.

I let out a breath and gave him a small smile.

'Erm, do you wanna come in?' I asked.

'Err, yeah ok' he nodded and stepped inside. I closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch and collapsed into it.

He followed and sat on the other end.

I shoved the bottle into the dolls mouth and it automatically stopped crying and started making little suckling noises.

'Thank fuck for that' I sighed and leaned my head back against the couch.

'How long has it been crying?' he asked.

'Oh for about the last three hours' I told him.

'Fuck' he raised his eyebrows.

I just nodded in agreement. I was too tired to do anything else.

'Can you take the doll for me, just for a few minutes?' I asked.

'Yeah' He agreed leaning over and taking the doll from me, keeping the bottle in its mouth.

'Thanks Edward, for coming, for helping' I said giving him a smile.

'I said I was gonna try harder at the nice thing' He said looking down at the baby.

'I know and you're doing good' I told him giving him a weak thumbs up.

He chuckled. 'Thanks' he said quietly.

I smiled and then yawned.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, basking in the quietness of no screaming baby.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was waking up to the sun streaming through the window.

I sat up and realized I was still on the couch. I had a blanket covering me which wasn't there when I'd fallen asleep. Edward and the baby were gone.

I looked at my phone and noticed the time, I had an hour to get ready and get to school.

I threw the blanket off me and got up.

I walked slowly up the stairs because I was still pretty drained from last night and walked into my room.

I decided to call Edward just to make sure that he had taken the doll with him.

'Hello?' He answered after a couple of rings.

'Hey, it's Bella'

'Oh hey, you're finally awake then' He laughed.

'Yeah, erm did you take the doll with you?' I asked.

'Yeah, you looked drained, I thought I'd let you get some rest' He said.

'Ok good, well thanks. I'll see you at school then'

'Yep' He said and hung up.

Aw he took the doll because he thought I needed some rest. That was kinda sweet.

I threw my phone on my bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for a quick shower.

When I was dressed I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

I got a granola bar and downed a glass of orange juice before making my way to my truck.

I drove to school and pulled up in the parking lot.

I noticed Edward's Volvo at the other end of the car park. He was leaning against it talking to that twat head Lauren.

I got out, threw my bag on my shoulder and slammed the truck door with my foot.

I headed over to Edward to grab the doll.

'Hey Edward' I said as I approached him.

'Oh, hi' He mumbled unenthusiastically.

Lauren just looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

'How was the doll last night, after you took it?' I asked.

'Was fine, it didnt wake up again until this morning and I just changed it and gave it a bottle and it shut up' He told me.

'Thats good. Erm do you want me to take it?' I asked holding out my arms.

'If you want' He said handing the doll over.

'Thanks again for taking it last night' I said giving him a small smile.

'Yeah, it's no big deal' he brushed it off.

'Yeah you can leave now' Lauren sneered.

'Fuck you, was I talking to you bitch?' I snapped at her.

'Fine, Edward?' she said looking at Edward.

He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

His eyes wandered behind me and he looked a little worried.

I turned and saw Edward's crowd coming towards us. His brother Emmett was leading the way.

I turned back to Edward and rolled my eyes.

He _was_ worried, worried to be seen with me.

He looked at me and he was about to say something.

I just shook my head at him and walked away without looking back.

I dropped the baby off at the 'Crèche' that we were supposed to leave them at while we had class and walked to my locker.

I grabbed my books for my first two lessons and shoved them in my bag. As I slammed my locker shut Edward appeared leaning against the lockers.

'Hey' He said cautiously.

'Oh are you allowed to talk to me now?' I said sarcastically.

'Look I'm sorry about that' He apologized.

'Whatever Edward, you don't wanna look bad in front of your friends, I get it' I said shrugging and walking past him.

'It's not…I…you know what their like' he stuttered keeping pace with me.

'Yeah, I know they'd take the piss out of you if they saw you hanging with a _loser_ like _me_' I said.

He sighed.

'I…' He started.

'Don't worry about it Edward, were just not from the same crowds, were not supposed to socialize' I shrugged again. 'Anyway were not even friends, so it really doesn't matter' I told him with a smile.

'Still I'm sorry' He apologized sticking his hand out. I shook it and laughed.

'So did you like wanna not talk to each other at school?' I asked.

'What? No there's no need to be immature but it's not like we have to hang round with each other, just civil, yeah?' He said stopping outside my English classroom.

'Civil, ok' I smiled. 'So erm I'll see you in Health class?' I said walking into my classroom.

Edward grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

'By the way, your not really _that_ much of a loser' He said smirking before dropping my arm and walking away.

I didn't see Edward again until Health Class that afternoon.

We didn't talk to each other much.

We had to discuss how we'd gotten on with our babies on our first night with them. It seemed everyone had gotten stressed out and screamed at each other.

Me and Edward had agreed to meet up again after school. This time we were going to my house.

When I got to my last lesson, Biology, I sat next to Angela and caught up with her. I hadn't spoken to her since yesterday and I wanted to know how she was getting on with her doll.

'So how is it working with Ben?' I asked her doodling in my notebook.

'It's not as bad as I thought it would be to be honest, I guess he can be kinda ok when he's not with his mates' she told me.

'Yeah Edward's kinda the same' I said.

'Really, he's not a complete ass?' she asked.

'Not _completely_' I said and we both laughed.

After school I picked the baby up from the 'Crèche'. Luckily it was sleeping peacefully. I then went to meet Edward in the parking lot.

He was once again leaning against his Volvo but instead of Lauren hanging all over him, Jessica was sucking his face off.

I cleared my throat when I approached and Edward pushed her off of him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

'So will I see ya later Eddie?' she asked fluttering her eyelashes and stroking his chest with her finger.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, crossing my arms across my chest and tapping my foot impatiently.

'Hmm maybe' He said pushing her away from him and turning towards me. Jessica glared at me and then stomped off.

'You ready to go?' He asked.

'Yeah, you following or wanna meet me there?' I asked.

He looked over my shoulder at my truck and smirked.

'I'll meet you there' He said getting in his car and pulling out before I could say anything else.

I turned back to my truck.

I drove at a reasonable speed back to my house. Well maybe I drove a little slower than I could have done just to annoy Edward.

Sure enough when I arrived Edward was sitting on the floor next to his Volvo, banging his head against it.

When he heard me pull up he stood up and walked over.

'Where the fuck have you been?' He asked.

I just laughed.

I grabbed the doll from the truck and got my keys out of my bag.

I opened the front door, threw my keys on the table and kicked my shoes off.

Edward flopped down on the sofa, put his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the coffee table.

'Make yourself at home why don't you' I said sarcastically while rocking the doll slowly.

He looked over the back of the sofa and smirked.

'Get your manky feet off my coffee table' I told him.

'Hey I do not have manky feet' He argued.

'Whatever just get them off my table' I said slapping his legs down.

'Yes mum' He saluted sarcastically and put his feet on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him the finger.

'Erm do you want a drink or anything?' I asked him.

'Yeah please'

'Ok just hold the doll for me then please' I said handing the still sleeping baby over to him.

He took it without complaining.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two cokes from the fridge.

'Is coke alright?' I shouted to him.

'Yeah' He called back.

I grabbed the cokes and a packet of jelly worms from the cupboard and walked back into the living room.

When I walked in Edward was sitting smiling down at the now awake baby and bouncing it on his knee.

'Aw look at you' I said making him jump.

He cleared his throat and looked embarrassed.

'Don't worry, I wont tell anyone Edward Cullen has a soft side' I said handing him a coke and sitting down next to him.

'I was just trying to keep it happy so it didn't start screaming' He defended.

'If you say so' I raised one eyebrow at him and bit a jelly worm in half.

'Hey give me one' He said pointing at the bag in my hand and effectively changing the subject.

'No, there mine' I said childishly hiding the bag from him.

'Don't be a selfish bitch, give me' He said flicking my arm.

'Ouch, I'm definitely not giving you one now' I said rubbing my arm.

'Bella, just give me one' He demanded.

'Nuh uh' I said shaking my head.

'Fine' He surrendered. Or so I thought.

He placed the baby in the arm chair and stalked towards me menacingly.

'Give me a jelly worm' He demanded again standing in front of me.

I just shook my head and shoved a sweet in my mouth to annoy him.

'Right' He said turning round so his back was to me.

Then he suddenly dropped backwards so he was sitting on me.

'Ow Edward get off' I shouted hitting him in the back.

'Not until you give me a sweet' He said leaning back so his back was against my face.

'Never' I shouted.

'Bella, I'm not giving up' He said leaning back further and squishing me.

'Ouch, you bastard get off' I mumbled against his back punching him in the arm.

'.' He demanded.

'Ok, ok, just get off me' I said.

He stood up. As soon as he did I got up and tried to run.

But Edward quickly caught me up and cornered me against the wall.

'Bella just give it up' He said his face just inches from mine.

I just shook my head.

His face got even closer and I'm pretty sure I saw him look down at my lips.

'Bella' He said shaking his head.

He leaned closer and I just stared him down refusing to give in.

'What are you trying to do, seduce me?' I scoffed.

'In your dreams' He whispered in my ear.

Then he suddenly pulled back and he had the bag of sweets in his hands.

I looked at him confused. How did he do that?

'Ha yes!' He gloated taking a worm from the bag and shoving it in his mouth.

I just stood there speechless.

'How did you do that?' I asked.

'Ah' He said tapping his nose before falling back onto the sofa.

'Hmm, anyway I have homework to do' I said walking up the stairs.

When I got to my room I turned my old computer on and waited for it to load up.

I was sitting at the desk drumming my fingers when something hit me in the back of the head.

'Ow, what the fuck?' I asked turning around to see Edward standing there with _my_ bag of jellies.

'Erm you could have fucking told me you were coming up here' He said sitting down on my bed.

'I said I had homework' I shrugged.

'Yeah, I thought you were gonna do it down there, anyway I was talking to you and you'd just disappeared, so I was talking to myself like a twat' He said.

I just burst out laughing.

'Fuck you' He said throwing another sweet at me.

'Where's the doll?' I asked noticing he didn't have it with him.

'Downstairs' He shrugged.

'Well I suggest you go and get it before my dad comes home and sits on it or something' I said making him laugh.

'Ha that would be hilarious' He said biting a worm in half.

'Yeah, and it would probably start screaming its head off' I told him raising my eyebrows.

'Shit' He said jumping up from the bed and running down the stairs. I laughed and turned back to my homework.

He returned a few minutes later with the doll in his arms. He placed it on my pillow and carried on eating my sweets.

I was sitting staring at my computer trying to figure out a math question.

'The answers 13.9' Edward said suddenly from behind me making me jump.

'Erm thanks' I said turning to face him.

He just shrugged and started looking around my room.

* * *

**So there ya go, it's a bit longer than normal.**

**Not much happening plot wise yet, but at least their starting to get along better and being a bit nicer to each other. :D**

**Again I'm sorry about the wait, im just quite busy at the mo. I will really try to get the next chapter out a bit sooner.**

**Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what ya think :D**

**Also I have been working on some other stuff, just to let you know. I put up a one shot last week called DINNER DATE and if you haven't seen it already I've got a story called LOCKED IN! Feel free to check them out if you like :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go, didn't make you wait too long for the next chapter :D **

**Erm just wanna say thanks for all of you who favourited, added to story alert and reviewed. I really appreciate it and it gives me more of a push to get chapters out quicker. **

**Anyway here's chapter 5, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, SM does! **

* * *

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The next few days went basically the same.

We'd go to school, stick to our own groups of friends, not really talking much. Then we'd go to one of our houses, alternating each day, look after the doll, argue, swear and throw things at each other. It wasn't all bad though we did talk seriously sometimes and occasionally have a laugh.

We'd been getting on a little better lately, and I found that I didn't hate him as much as when we'd first started this project, although I still disliked him a lot.

He could actually be quite nice when he wanted, though he could also still be a complete dickhead at times too.

It was Friday and I was in my truck driving as fast as the stupid engine would go because I was running late to school.

I'd had the doll last night and I'd only gotten about 4 hours sleep due to it screaming its head off all night.

I yawned as I pulled into the school parking lot.

Me and Edward always met in the car park in the mornings to hand over the doll.

There were only a couple of people left hanging around outside.

As I parked my door flew open and Edward was standing there waiting for me.

'Your late' He stated.

'Yes I know!' I snapped as I stepped out of the cab.

'You look rough' Edward grimaced as he took the doll for me.

'Thanks' I said sarcastically, running my hand through my hair.

'Just telling the truth' He shrugged.

'Well cheers I really need you telling me how bad I look when im already having a bad day' I snapped.

He chuckled. 'Wow someone's a grumpy bitch today'

'Well you'd be a grumpy bitch too if a fucking stupid fake baby kept you up all night' I growled stomping away from him.

He chuckled again and quickly caught up with me.

'Whoa Bella, calm down' He said grinning.

'Go away' I hissed through clenched teeth.

Edward just laughed.

'Fuck off Edward' I said quickening my pace.

As I did though I tripped over…well…nothing and landed straight on my face.

'Arghhh' I screamed in frustration sitting up and slapping my hands on the floor stroppily.

Edward was doubled over crying with laughter.

'Fuck off Edward!' I shouted angrily throwing a stone at him.

It hit him hard on the arm. He looked up at me shocked.

'That's it' He growled before throwing himself forward towards me.

In a second I was on my back, my hands pinned above my head with Edward hovering above me.

'Edward, get the fuck off' I hissed struggling to escape his grasp on my wrists.

'Not until you stop being such a stroppy bitch' He said calmly.

'Edward, I'm not in the fucking mood, just get off!' I screamed at him which just caused him to smirk.

'Bella, just fucking calm down' He said shaking his head at me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

Suddenly I felt a tear slide from the corner of my eye down the side of my face.

'Are you crying?' He asked. He sounded shocked.

'No' I said stubbornly trying to sniff away my traitor tears. I couldn't even wipe them away because he was still holding my arms above my head.

'Why?' He asked simply.

'I don't know' I said shaking my head as another tear rolled down my face.

I honestly didn't know why I was crying, I think it was just down to the fact I was so tired.

He let go of my hands but didn't move off of me.

He brought one of his hands to my face and wiped away my tears with one of his long fingers.

It was a sweet gesture and it caught me off guard because Edward was not a sweet person!

I finally opened my eyes and his face was inches away from mine, I could feel his breath on my face.

I looked at his face. He was gorgeous, there's no denying that, no matter how much I hated to say it.

He had his piercing green eyes framed with dark thick lashes. His messy bronze hair stuck up in all directions like he'd just rolled out of bed and his face was framed with a very prominent jaw.

Suddenly he moved off of me and stood up, he held his hand out for me and I took it.

'Feel better now?' He asked as he picked the abandoned doll up from the floor.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired' I apologized as we started to walk towards school.

He shrugged.

We made our way into school and said bye as Edward went to drop the doll off at the crèche and I went to my first class, which thanks to Edward I was now 15 minutes late for.

'Nice of you to join us Miss Swan' the teacher said when I entered.

'Sorry, my truck broke down' I mumbled as I made my way to my seat.

I heard someone snicker. 'I'm not surprised, have you seen that piece of crap' the nasally voice of Lauren sneered from behind me.

I turned around and glared at her.

'Why don't you just shut the fuck up' I snapped at her. I was not in the mood for this slag today.

'Why don't you make me bitch' she dared standing up.

'That's enough!' The teacher shouted making Lauren sit down quickly.

I turned back round in my seat and tapped my pen in frustration. This was gonna be a long day.

When the bell rang signaling the end of school, I couldn't get out of there quick enough.

I practically sprinted to the parking lot.

I hadn't seen Edward all day so I had to wait for him at his car to find out which house we were going to.

I was standing waiting for him next to his Volvo when he walked out of school with fucking Lauren hanging off his arm.

When Lauren saw me standing there she grimaced and said loudly:

'What is _she_ doing there _again_?'

I sighed.

'I mean does she think you like her or something, she's pathetic' she carried on.

She was fucking pissing me off.

'Lauren why don't you just shut your fucking mouth, before I shut it for you' I growled at her.

She let go of Edward's arm and stalked towards me.

I stepped up and she stopped inches away from my face.

'Bring it on you desperate loser'

'Im desperate, have you seen yourself?' I sneered. 'Following Edward round like a little lost puppy, you're the fucking pathetic one' I added.

'At least Edward chooses to hang with me, he's not forced to for a project' She retaliated.

'He chooses to hang with you because you give him what he wants, tell me does he ever stick around when he's finished?' I asked snidely.

'Hey, I am here you know' Edward interjected.

'Shut up Edward' I said.

Edward just shook his head and laughed, probably enjoying two girls having an argument over him.

'Don't tell him to shut up' Lauren said jumping to his defense.

'Oh Lauren get a fucking life, your not his girlfriend and you never will be, he's fucking using you' I said.

'Fuck you' she hissed pushing me back so I crashed into Edward's Volvo.

'You slag' I said jumping forward and pushing her hard so she landed on the floor.

I burst out laughing as she sat on the floor stunned.

She got up quickly and lunged for me. But Edward stood in front of me and shoved her back.

'Lauren stop' He told her.

'But Edward…' she started.

'Just go home Lauren' he cut her off.

'Fine, I'll see you at the party tonight?' she asked still looking pissed.

'Yeah probably, bye' He said motioning for her to leave.

She pouted, shot a glare at me, and then turned on her heel and stomped off.

'I can see your still in a bad mood' Edward turned to me.

'She was pissing me off' I shrugged. 'Anyway what party was she talking about?' I asked.

'A party at Mike's house' He informed me.

'And you're not going right?' I asked him.

'What?' He said cocking an eyebrow at me.

'Your not going, I had four fucking hours sleep last night, your not leaving the doll with me while you go and get drunk'

'You can't fucking tell me what to do' He snapped.

'Are you really that much of a fucking asshole?' I shouted in his face.

'Erm actually I think I am' He said shoving the doll in my arms and getting in his car.

He pulled out and drove off without another glance in my direction.

Fucking asshole!

I stomped to my truck and threw the doll in.

I drove home and went straight to my room. I slammed the doll on the desk and threw myself on my bed covering my head with my quilt.

That fucking dickhead.

I couldn't believe him.

The doll started screaming again and I just ignored it. It wasn't my day to look after it.

I put in my headphones and turned it up to the loudest it would go and closed my eyes.

A little while later my covers were suddenly being yanked off me.

I turned over with my eyes still closed and buried my head into my pillow, thinking it was Charlie.

'Go away' I mumbled.

Someone pulled an earphone roughly from my ear.

'Still sulking?' A smooth voice asked.

I noticed the doll had stopped crying.

I turned my head to the side and saw Edward standing there cradling the baby.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' I asked. 'I thought you were going to the stupid party'

'I was, but then, well I felt bad because you didn't get any sleep last night, and it's my night and I realized I was being a dick and that I didn't even really want to go, I just got annoyed that you told me what to do' He explained.

'That doesn't make up for anything, I'm still pissed at you' I told him.

'I thought you would be' He smirked.

'Really though Edward, I didn't think you could be that much of an asshole, you knew I was fucking tired yet you still made me look after the doll on _your _night, I thought you'd stopped being a _complete_ twat'

He shrugged. 'Obviously not'

'Why did you come back, not enough slags at the party for you?' I asked.

He rolled his eyes. 'Fuck off; I came because I felt bad, like I said. If you don't want my help, I'll leave' He said moodily. 'Besides I didn't even go to the stupid party' He added.

'You didn't go?' I asked sitting up.

'No' He shook his head.

'Did you want to?' I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

'You thought my company would be better huh?' I joked.

He looked up and gave me a small smile. 'Think a lot of yourself don't ya' He said.

'Go on admit it Edward, you like my company' I said poking his side.

'Well let's just say it's easier' He said sitting on the edge of my bed.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

He looked up at me and smirked. 'Well you don't have two brain cells for a start'

I laughed.

'Always a bonus' I said and he laughed.

'Bella, I'm sorry' He said suddenly.

'What for?'

'Earlier, you know. I don't know why I did it; I wasn't even planning on going to the party. You just annoyed me, even though I should have just accepted it because I knew you were in a bad mood because you were tired, so im sorry I acted like a dick' He explained.

'Well you have been pretty good at being less dickish lately; I guess I should have expected a relapse' I teased.

He laughed.

I got up from my bed and looked in my dressing table mirror. I brushed my hair and put it into a messy bun. I went to put the brush back on the table but it fell off and landed on my toe.

'For fuck sake' I growled.

I bent down to pick it up and as I came up I banged my head on the table.

'Argh' I yelled in frustration.

I was still pretty stressed seeing as I still hadn't had any sleep.

'Are you alright?' Edward asked though I could see he was trying to hide his smile.

'Fine' I snapped.

'Bella come here' He said suddenly.

'What?' I turned around to face him.

'Just come here' He instructed.

'Why what are you going to do to me?' I asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes. 'Nothing, I was just gonna give you a hug' He shrugged.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because you've had a bad day and sometimes you just need a little bit of comfort, so just come here and stop being so stubborn' He said.

'O…k' I said walking over to him and sitting next to him on the bed.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side and I automatically rested my head on his shoulder.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' I asked looking up at him. 'You hate me' I added.

'Bella, I don't hate you' He said shaking his head.

'You don't?' I asked.

'Nah, not anymore' He teased.

'Why_ did_ you hate me?'

He shrugged and looked down at me.

'Why did you hate _me_?' He asked.

'Because… it's the rules right, the geeky loser who likes doing homework and reading is supposed to hate the school player, that's just the way it goes' I told him.

'That's why you hated me, because you were _supposed_ to?' He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

'You have a more valid reason for hating _me_?' I asked raising my own eyebrow back.

'Nah, it's the same' He said. 'Pretty dumb huh?' He added.

'Yeah' I nodded against his shoulder.

'Hating someone you don't even know' He whispered.

'So you don't hate me, and I don't hate you, does that mean were friends?' I asked.

He shrugged.

'Why not' He chuckled.

* * *

**So how was it, did you enjoy it?**

**Bella and Edward are making some progress now, I'm trying not to rush the story, I don't want everything to happen to quick.**

**If you think the story is moving too quick, or too slow in fact, please give me a review and let me know!**

**Yeah so please REVIEW and let me know what you think : )**

**Hopefully next chapter will be out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So heres the next chapter. Im so sorry about the wait but I had a bit of writers block. **

**Anyway i just wanna say thanks to all the people that added my story to their favourites, story alert and reviewed it I really appreciate all of the support :) **

**Anyway i've tried to make this chapter a bit longer so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight, it all belongs to SM. The only thing I own is the storyline **

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'Edward seriously don't be a twat' I said gagging and shoving him in the chest.

'You did it to me, biatch' He smirked taking the dirty diaper out of my face and throwing it in the bin.

'Yes fucker, but you were being a complete ass at the time so you deserved it' I said childishly sticking my tongue at him and dropping down backwards onto my bed.

He shot me the finger and went back to changing the doll.

'There: done' He said picking the doll up and lifting it in the air. He then tucked it into his arms and stroked its hair gently.

'You know, I think you secretly like that doll' I pointed out.

He dropped his hand quickly from the dolls head. 'No' He denied quickly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Well maybe it's not so bad when it's not screaming its ass off' He shrugged.

I laughed as he sat down on the bed next to me.

'Oh by the way your dad told me to tell you that he was going out' He informed me.

'Oh nice of him to tell me' I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly his phone beeped letting him know he had a message.

He pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open.

He chuckled and showed me a picture of Emmett standing upside down on a bench chugging some beer.

'Wow that looks like a classy sort of party' I stated sarcastically.

'Shut up you snob, how would you know you've never been to one' He said cocking an eyebrow.

'Well I've never been invited' I shrugged.

'Would you go if you were?' He asked.

'Maybe' I said. 'But it's not like I'm ever gonna be invited to a party like that, so I guess we'll never know'

Edward bit his lip and his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in thought.

'Come on' He said suddenly standing up.

'What?' I asked.

'Come on, let's go' He said pulling on my arm making me stand up.

'Let's go where?' I asked in confusion.

'To the party, you just got invited' He said pulling me to my bedroom door.

'But…wait, no I don't want...I never said…' I stuttered shaking my head furiously.

'Don't be a baby come on' He smirked over his shoulder, still pulling me along.

'Speaking of babies, what about the doll? We can't go Edward' I argued tugging back.

'Bella, I'll drop the doll off with my parents. They said to me this afternoon that they'd look after it if we needed a break' He informed me dragging me down the stairs.

'Well…we don't need a break the doll is being good' I argued.

'Bella, were going to the party, stop arguing' He said firmly.

'Wait…' I started. Edward gave me a look and was about to say something but I held my finger up to stop him. 'Wait' I said again before I sighed. 'Just...let me get changed' I said giving in.

He smirked and let go of my arm. I ran back up the stairs and into my room.

What was I doing? I couldn't go to a high school party. I wasn't cool enough, I wasn't invited. I was just going to look stupid.

I almost considered locking myself in my room and hiding under my covers but decided against it.

I always wondered what these parties at Mike's house were like, and I guess I was about to find out.

I scrabbled through my wardrobe looking for something decent to wear.

I found a dark blue dress at the back of my wardrobe that I'd gotten last year to wear to a wedding. It would do.

I pulled it on tying the sash at the back.

I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and let it flow freely down my back in loose waves.

I applied a tiny bit of make up. Just a bit of mascara and eyeliner.

I decided on wearing some flats just because I didn't want to fall over and make myself look like more of an idiot at a party no one wanted me at.

I took a deep breath and told myself I didn't care what they thought.

_Just think about the look on Laurens face when she sees you. _I told myself. That was enough motivation to push myself out of my room and down the stairs.

Edward was leaning against the door looking at his watch when I emerged.

He looked up at me and his mouth dropped open a little bit before he quickly closed it.

'Wow Swan, you actually scrub up pretty well' He said nodding his head in approval.

'Erm thanks' I said as I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

'Oh god why am I doing this?' I said closing my eyes and taking another deep breath.

'Oh my god, stop being such a drama queen' He said opening the front door and pulling me to his stupid Volvo.

'Everyone's gonna laugh at me Edward' I moaned sliding into the passenger seat.

'No one cares Bella, they are probably all so drunk they won't even notice you come in' He told me.

As he pulled out of my driveway his CD player started automatically and the sounds of Debussy filled the car.

Edward embarrassed, looked at me before quickly stopping the CD.

'Claire De Lune's great' I told him.

'You like Debussy?' He asked pressing play on the CD player starting the music again.

'Yep' I nodded. 'But I think the real question is: _You_ like Debussy?' I said.

He chuckled. 'I suppose I don't look like the kinda guy who listens to classical music'

'Not really…hmm maybe you do have some class' I joked.

He narrowed his eyes at me before returning to the road.

I noticed the speed dial.

'You always drive this fast jackass?' I asked.

'Yep and never been caught' He smirked proudly.

I shook my head and tried to forget about the butterflies building in my stomach.

After about ten minutes of driving Edward pulled into the long narrow road which led to his house.

He pulled up to the front door and grabbed the doll which was still fast asleep along with the baby bag and quickly sprinted up the stairs to the house.

He came out a few minutes later minus the doll.

'Ready to go party?' He asked as he slid back into the drivers seat.

'Not at all' I said honestly.

He rolled his eyes and started the engine again.

'You do realize you can't drink because you're driving right?' I informed him as he pulled back onto the main road.

'Yeah but I'll probably just crash there so no worries' He shrugged.

'Erm no' I said raising my eyebrows at him.

'Oh chill out Biatch, I'll take you home…probably' He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him looking out of the window.

About 20 minutes later he pulled into a long street. There were cars everywhere and I could hear the music thumping from here.

Edward pulled up behind a yellow Porsche and got out. I kinda expected him to come round and open my door or something but he just walked off towards the house leaving me there.

I quickly got out of the car and caught him up.

'Yeah thanks for waiting' I muttered sarcastically.

He just smirked.

We walked past some people passed out on the front lawn and through the front door which was wide open.

'EDWARD!' A chorus erupted shouting his name.

Emmett ran up to him handing him a bottle of beer. He immediately took it and started drinking.

'Eddie boy you made it! I thought you were babysitting' He guffawed.

'Yeah well I got bored' Edward shrugged taking another swig of beer.

'Erm Emmett this is my health partner, Bella' He said turning and pointing to me.

'Hey' Emmett waved and winked. He leaned over and gave me a beer. I thanked him and took a sip.

I saw Jessica and Tanya along with a group of other slags, standing in the corner giving me evils. Jessica whispered something to the girls and they all turned round glared at me before turning back to her and giggling.

I rolled my eyes and shot Jessica the finger when she looked at me again.

'Eddie!' I heard someone yell.

I saw Lauren shoving her way through the crowds towards Edward.

'I thought you weren't coming' she said as she reached him.

She immediately started whispering in his ear as he laughed. After a few minutes she dragged him away and they disappeared in the throng of people leaving me standing there alone with Emmett.

'So I haven't seen you around at school' He said leading me to some chairs and motioning for me to sit.

You obviously just don't pay attention to the losers.

'Well I'm around' I shrugged taking a sip from my bottle.

Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair came over and sat on Emmett's lap interrupting our conversation.

'Hey baby' He said kissing her.

'Who's your friend?' the blonde asked glaring at me.

'Oh this is Edward's health partner, Bella' He introduced us. 'Bella this is my girlfriend Rosalie' He said pointing at her.

'Hi' I said politely.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slightly, obviously not interested.

'Rose, have you seen Jasper?' A girl with short spiky black hair appeared from behind Rosalie.

'Nope' Rose shook her head.

The girl with black hair who looked a lot like a pixie noticed me sitting there and gave me a big smile.

'Hi, you're Bella right?' she said excitedly, extending her hand for me to shake.

I smiled and shook her tiny hand.

'Yep' I said simply.

'I'm Alice, Edward and Emmett's sister' she informed me.

Ah so this is Edwards sister. I knew he had a younger sister but I'd never known who she was.

So far she seemed a lot nicer than Edward.

'Nice to meet you' I told her.

'You wanna drink?' She asked.

'Erm, I got one' I said lifting my beer to show her.

'Nah I mean a real drink' she giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

She took me to the kitchen and poured two shots of vodka. One for me, one for her.

She handed me mine and counted down from three.

I threw my head back and downed the shot.

She did the same, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and poured two more, giggling.

A few shots later we were sitting on the sofa giggling together like old friends.

'And then…I threw the diaper in his face' I told her loudly.

She burst into hysterical laughter and we were both laughing so hard tears were streaming down our faces.

It really wasn't that funny but after the amount we'd had to drink we'd have found anything laughable.

'How have we not become friends sooner, your so much fun' Alice questioned as she shakily poured us another drink from a bottle she'd found in a kitchen cupboard.

'I dunno' I shrugged taking the drink she'd poured for me and downing it quickly.

'I'm going to be telling my brother off for not introducing us' she said taking her own shot.

I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Mike Newton appeared next to me.

'Bellaaa, your looking good babe' he slurred obviously completely inebriated.

I looked at Alice and we both burst out laughing again.

'Nah seriously babe, you should wear shit like this more often' He said playing with the hem of my dress.

Suddenly Mike went flying as some guy walking past pushed him off the edge of the sofa and he fell on the floor, making me and Alice piss ourselves laughing.

'Oh god she met Alice' I heard a voice murmur from behind us.

I leant my head back and saw Edward, upside down, staring at me.

'Hey dickhead' I greeted.

This caused Alice to start giggling again and I couldn't help myself from laughing along.

Edward flicked the back of my head and slumped down in a free couch as he put his feet up on some person laying passed out on the floor.

'Are you drunk Bella?' Edward asked smirking.

'Nooo' I said waving my hand to dismiss him.

He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

'Where's your puppy gone?' I asked him.

'What?' He asked confused.

'Lauren, the dog that follows you around' I said causing Alice to start laughing uncontrollably again beside me.

Edward threw a plastic cup at her, which hit her in the head.

She didn't seem to notice and carried on laughing so hard she got hiccups.

Then the little lost puppy in question appeared coming over and sitting on Edward's lap.

'Oh look, here she is' I said loudly, pointing at Lauren. 'Knew she couldn't be far away' I said flapping my arms around.

I think Alice might have actually wet herself from laughing so much.

'What is she doing here, im pretty sure she wasn't invited' she sneered at me.

'Actually she was' Edward said defending me.

'By who, someone who obviously has no taste' she bitched.

I burst out laughing and Edward rolled his eyes.

'By me' Edward said. 'Now get off your squashing me' He said shoving her off his lap.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and Alice threw a cheese ball she was playing with at her, amazingly managing to get it in Laurens big gob.

'Ha, great shot Alice' I high-fived her as Edward laughed.

Lauren spluttered and spat it out before stomping away.

'Edward!' Alice suddenly screeched.

'What you bat, I'm only here dipshit, no need to fucking shout' He answered.

This caused Alice to burst out laughing again and I think she forgot what she was gonna say because she just poured us two more drinks.

'Give me one of them' Edward said pointing at the glass she was handing over to me.

'No it's mine' I said snatching it and drinking most of it.

'I don't mean that one you knob, I mean pour me one' He said.

Alice poured some into the plastic cup Edward had thrown at her head and passed it to him spilling most of it on the floor in the process.

He quickly chugged it down before gagging. 'That's fucking awful, how can you drink that shit?' He asked throwing his cup on the floor and getting up. He headed for the kitchen and disappeared.

'Bella, give me your phone' Alice said suddenly.

'Ok' I said without asking why she wanted it and rummaging through my purse.

I found it and pulled it out handing it to her.

She took a picture of herself and put in her phone number, before taking out her own phone taking a quick snap of me and copying my number from my phone.

She handed it back to me and I put it back into my purse.

'I need to pee' I told her trying, with some difficulty, to stand up as Alice laughed at me.

I finally got to my feet and staggered to the stairs. I climbed up them slowly not wanting to fall over, with Alice watching and giggling at my concentration.

I managed to get to the top of the stairs and stumbled down a corridor opening all the doors to find the bathroom.

I eventually found one at the end of the corridor.

When I'd finished I washed my hands and made my way to the door. I pulled at the handle and it opened quicker than I expected, causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards onto the bathroom floor still holding onto the handle.

'Oh' I said looking around a little confused as to how I ended up on the floor.

'Swan, what the fuck are you doing?'

I looked up and Edward was standing in the doorway laughing at me. There was a girl with her arms wrapped round his neck so I guess I just interrupted them.

'I fell?' I said trying to stand up.

Edward shook off the girl and walked over to me.

He held out his hand and I took it.

'God you're a lightweight' He chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me out of the bathroom.

'Where are we going? The stairs are that way' I said flinging my arm backwards and hitting him in the head.

'Shit' He gasped, stopping and putting his hand to his forehead.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry Edward' I said moving his hand away and rubbing his head roughly.

'Ouch, yeah that's not helping' He said pulling my hand away from his forehead.

'Im sorry Edward, and I actually mean it' I apologized.

He chuckled. 'Okay I believe you'

'No really I am sorry' I repeated.

'Yeah Bella I get it' He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

'Where are we going?' I asked again as I tripped over my own feet.

'Here I think you should lay down for a bit' He said opening the door for a bedroom and pushing me inside.

'Edward are you trying to seduce me?' I giggled.

'Nope, I'm trying to be a good friend here and I think if you carry on wandering around the house your gonna hurt yourself' He said.

I flopped backwards onto the bed and pointed at my feet. 'Can you take my shoes off?' I asked.

'Fuck off' He said wandering around the room.

'Fine' I huffed and kicked off my shoes.

I laid back with my head against the pillows and looked over at Edward who was looking out of the window with his back to me.

My eyes, of their own accord, roamed down his body and stopped on his butt.

I shook my head and averted my eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly Edwards face was right there, in front of me.

'So you gonna be alright now?' He asked.

I wasn't paying attention to what he said; I was too busy looking at his face. He really was very good looking.

'Hellooo Bella' He said waving a hand in front of my face.

He had a crooked smile plastered on his face and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, though I'm pretty sure it was the drink talking.

_Kiss me._ I willed in my mind.

'What?' He asked his crooked grin growing larger.

'I didn't say anything' I said.

'Yes you did, you said 'kiss me'' He smirked.

Shit, maybe I didn't say that in my head.

'I didn't say that' I denied shaking my head.

'Yes you did' He nodded.

'Shit, I shouldn't drink' I mumbled.

'So do you want me to kiss you or not?' He asked.

I took a deep breath in and bit my lip.

I closed my eyes. 'Yes' I whispered.

I could feel him inching closer and his breath was warm on my face. I opened my eyes and he was right there.

He was literally centimeters from my lips when he stopped.

'You're drunk' He said as he pulled away chuckling.

'Fuck you Edward' I said turning over and shoving my face in the pillow.

He laughed again.

'You'll thank me in the morning' He said.

And then the bedroom door opened and closed meaning he'd left leaving me laying there feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

**So... Did you enjoy? **

**Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think :) **

**I'm deff gonna try to get the next chapter out sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Hey!

**So heres the next chapter, sorry it took so long I didnt really know how to do this chapter and i kinda had writers block so sorry!**

**This ones kinda short and it's not the best chapter but i wanted to get it out because i kept you waiting for so long!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the morning after :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

My head was pounding when I woke up the next morning.

I opened one eye and immediately regretted it as the light hurt my head.

I flung my arm over my face to cover my eyes as I tried to remember the events of last night.

I remembered meeting Alice, and her laughing…a lot. I would definitely have to call her!

As I was trying to remember what happened after I fell over in the bathroom something suddenly popped into my head.

_Kiss me. _

Shit!

'Oh fuck' I mumbled as I quickly sat up. I ran my hands through my hair and I groaned thinking back to how much of a fool I made of myself last night.

I practically begged Edward to kiss me and then got rejected. I got _rejected_ by the high school _player_!

I slapped my hand to my forehead as I looked around the room and realized I wasn't alone.

There was some boy curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, a girl from my Biology class asleep on the end of the bed like a cat and some skanky girl lying next to me with her head at the bottom of the bed and her fucking manky feet on my stomach.

'Ugh' I shoved her feet off me causing her to roll off the bed and land with a thump on the floor.

I think she might have been dead because she didn't even stir. Oh well not my problem.

I climbed off the bed and grabbed my shoes, stepping over the dead girl and making my way to the bedroom door.

I walked slowly down the hallway contemplating how I was going to get home. I was no way getting a ride with Edward; that would just be awkward and embarrassing.

Oh god I feel like such an idiot!

I'm never drinking ever again.

I scurried around the corner hoping desperately not to bump into Edward.

But life's a bitch.

I looked behind me to make sure Edward wasn't around and seeing as I wasn't looking where I was going I bumped into someone.

'Fuck' I muttered as the dude with bronze fucking hair and beautiful green eyes turned around.

When he saw me he smirked.

'Morning Bella' he said.

I cringed and I could feel my cheeks turning scarlet.

'Edward' I nodded as I tried to get past him.

'Where are you going?' He asked grabbing my arm.

'I'm leaving before I die of embarrassment' I told him.

He laughed loudly which hurt my head.

'Do you have to be so loud?' I asked closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

Edward chuckled and muttered an apology.

'Anyway what do you have to be embarrassed about?' He asked with a smirk.

'Ugh…you know' I said hiding my face in my hands.

'No' He stated shaking his head, his crooked smile still in place.

'Please don't make me say it' I grimaced.

'Oh come on Bella, you wanted to kiss me, no big deal. Besides im used to girls throwing them selves at me' He smirked.

'Ugh, I did not throw myself at you, bighead. I was drunk. The end.' I said.

'Whatever you say Bella' He winked.

'Ugh' I groaned shoving past him.

He caught up with me quickly and just walked beside me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and followed him down the stairs.

'Bellaaa' someone screeched hurting my head.

I looked around and saw Alice running towards me.

'Hey Alice' I waved as I reached the bottom step.

She shoved Edward out of the way and gave me a hug.

'How are you so happy this morning?' I asked her as Edward flicked her head before he walked over to kick Mike who was asleep on the floor behind the sofa.

'Oh I don't get hangovers' she said chirpily.

'Lucky you' I groaned.

She laughed and skipped off towards the kitchen.

I didn't know if I was supposed to follow but I did.

Just as I got to the door Alice bounded out and handed me a cup of coffee.

'Thanks' I smiled and took a sip of the warm liquid.

'No problem' she grinned.

'Erm Alice?' I asked her.

'Yep'

'Do you think…maybe I could get a ride home with you?'

'No' But it wasn't Alice who answered.

Edward had appeared in the doorway behind me.

I turned my head to look at him. 'I wasn't talking to you' I said.

'There's no need to get a ride with Alice' He said.

'Well maybe I think there is' I argued.

'Stop being stupid' He said.

'Fuck off' I said giving him the finger.

'Your being ridiculous' He said shaking his head at me.

'Erm, I'm going to leave you two to sort out your issues' Alice said and quickly scurried from the room.

'I know your just trying to avoid me' He grinned.

'Maybe or maybe not everything is all about _you_' I said narrowing my eyes at him.

'Yes but we both know that in this particular situation it_ is_ all about me' He smirked.

'Maybe I just wanted to get to know Alice better' I lied.

'Fuck off you liar!' He laughed.

'Fine' I huffed.

'Stop making this a big deal, I don't care that you find me so irresistible that you want to snog my face off' He smirked.

'Ugh, see this is what I'm talking about, I don't want to hear you rubbing it in my face how _stupid_ I was last night' I groaned, putting emphasis on the word stupid.

'Now some people could take that offensively' He said.

'Good' I smiled sarcastically.

'But not me…I'm just going to put your grouchiness down to being hung over…and not getting any of the Cullen last night' He poked me in the forehead and laughed.

I raised my eyebrows. 'If it makes you happy, go ahead and think that'

'I will' He smirked.

I quickly downed the rest of my coffee and left the cup on the counter.

I walked past Edward, who was now looking through Mike's cupboards, and back out to the living room where I found Alice sitting on the lap of a dude who had blonde curly hair.

'Hey Bella, did you need a ride still?' she asked.

'Nah, its ok' I told her as I sat down in an armchair.

'Oh this is Jasper, my boyfriend' she informed me pointing at the boy she was sitting on.

'Hey' I said as I gave him a little wave.

'Nice to meet you' He smiled.

'Ok biatch, let's get out of this shit hole' Edward said pushing on the back of my head to make me stand up.

I swatted his hand away and stood up.

'Looks like were leaving' I said to Alice.

She stood up and gave me a quick hug.

'I'll call you' she grinned.

'Ok' I agreed as Edward grabbed my elbow and steered me towards the door.

'Bye Alice' I called behind me.

'Bye Bellaaa' she sung.

Edward slammed the door and headed to the car.

'Anyway you would have had to come with me, we have a baby to look after remember' Edward said suddenly out of nowhere.

Oh crap. I'd forgotten about the doll. I was no way in the mood for the screaming lump of plastic today.

'Great' I mumbled as I reached the car.

I slid in the passenger seat and Edward climbed in next to me.

'Your house or mine?' He asked as he pulled out of the street.

'Well we have to go to yours to pick the baby up anyway so might as well just go there' I said.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

The rest of the drive to his house was quiet except for Debussy playing quietly.

Just before the turn off for his house he spoke.

'Did you just use being drunk as an excuse?' He asked.

I turned to him as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'What?'

'I mean, have you ever wanted to kiss me before, but didn't dare, so when you got drunk you asked because you thought you could put it down to that' He rambled.

'What? No, I was drunk and wasn't thinking that's all' I told him.

'Oh' He said turning back to the road. He looked kinda disappointed.

'Why?' I asked curiously.

He pulled up in front of his house and got out.

I sighed and opened my door.

As I got out Edward was there.

He leaned forward forcing me back against the car and put his lips to my ear.

'Just because I _didn't_ kiss you, doesn't mean I didn't _want_ to' He whispered before turning and walking into the house.

* * *

**So there you go :D **

**How was it, did you enjoy? **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner but I cant promise anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note

Hey to all you guys who read 'Working with the enemy'. Hope I haven't got you all excited thinking there's a new chapter. I just wanted to write an authors note explaining things.

First of all I would really like to apologize for the extremely long wait between chapters.

I have had a few people message me asking if I am going to continue the story, and I really was intending to carry it on. The thing is I'm out of ideas of where I'm taking it. I really have tried writing the next chapter I'm just kinda stuck.

I really don't want to give up on this story because I think it has a lot of potential to be kinda good.

So here's my idea.

I was thinking of maybe getting somebody to take over the story for me, carry it on and finish it, with a little input from myself.

Okay so…if you're interested in helping me out here's the plan.

Send me, either a PM or email, your version of the next chapter. Try to make it about the same length as the other chapters…if it's a little longer or shorter it's not a problem.

I'm going to set the date for all entries to be in for: 08/02/10, which is about a week from now. If anyone feels that's not long enough than I will be more than happy to extend it.

I will read the entries, if there are any, LOL, carefully and consider the winner fairly. I'll let all the readers know of the author who is taking over and we'll go from there.

Anyway, I would just like to thank you all for reading my version of 'Working with the enemy' I truly have enjoyed writing it and wish I could just carry it on myself, it just doesn't seem to be happening so…

Sorry again about the long wait and I hope you will all stick around to hear the rest of the story, if anyone is interested that is. = P

Thanks for reading my really long A/N and I hope to hear from any of you who may be interested very soon.

There seems to be a little confusion on the date ive put...i meant the 8th of February :)

Mega-Twilight-fan1991 x


	9. ACTUAL Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So ive decided to have another go at writing this story. I just hope your all still interested. :) Im very sorry about the really long wait but i think ive finally gotten back into the swing of this story now, so im hoping ill be able to update regularly again. **

**Im sorry if this chapter isnt as good as some of the others, obviously cause im not completely back into writing yet seeing as i havent written anything for a while, its probably not as good and its kinda short, but im just putting it out there to see if ive still got my readers. :D **

**Anyway here it is. :) You've waited long enough...ha!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things related to twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'Awww it so cute!' Alice cooed.

'Yeah you wouldnt say that if you had to put up with its constant screaming' I groaned handing her a coke.

It was a day after the party and Edward had come over to help look after the doll, Alice had tagged along to come see 'the new addition to the family'.

'But its just too cute! I mean how hard can it be, really guys?' she looked up from the doll in her arms to raise her eyebrows at me.

'Well Alice your very welcome to take it off our hands' Edward butted in from my desk. 'What the fuck is this Bella?!' He had picked up my cell phone and was inspecting it with a disgusted look on his face.

Things had been a little awkward after the party yesterday, after Edward admitted wanting to kiss me, but he quickly brushed it off with a 'chill Bella, your nothing special, I wanna kiss a lot of girls' and things pretty much went back to normal.

'Fuck off, we cant all have an'iphone', or whatever technical shit you have, you snob' I said snatching it out of his hand and tossing it onto my bed behind me. 'And yes Alice, you are very very welcome to take it!'

'Okay your on!'

'Really?' I asked looking at her hopefully.

'Yep, i'll babysit, she is my niece after all' she giggled. 'So why dont mummy and daddy go out or something?' she suggested.

'Erm...' I looked at Edward awkwardly.

Edward was still inspecting my stuff and i thought he hadnt heard Alice. But apparently he had because he put down the photo of me and Angela he was looking at and stood up.

'Yeah, im pretty hungry, im gonna get food' He said before walking out of my room.

'Erm...okayy' I shrugged at Alice.

'He means WERE gonna get food, hes expecting you to follow' Alice told me, nodding towards the door.

'Well, maybe I dont wanna go get food with him' I said defiantly, sitting on the end of my bed and crossing my arms across my chest. Even though I was pretty hungry.

'But Bella, you do' she smirked at me.

'What?' I said narrowing my eyes at her.

'BELLA!' Edward shouted from downstairs making me stand up and grab my bag.

'See, I was right' Alice winked. I figured my actions would look suspicious to her...but I just wanted food!

'About him wanting me to follow?' I asked shoving my phone into my bag and grabbing my purse.

'About both things' she giggled.

'Im just _hungry_!' I protested.

'Nothing to do with being alone with Edward?' She cocked an eyebrow and giggled.

'Nothing at all!' she raised both eyebrows at me. 'At all Alice, No thats just, eurgh!!' I grimaced. Though being alone with Edward wasnt nearly as bad now a days, i didnt want to encourage Alice.

'Mhmm' she nodded, blatantly not believing my _TRUE_ story.

'Hungry!' I hmmphed before turning and walking into the hall.

'Byee Bellaaa' she sang after me making me laugh.

It was funny how well me and Alice got on, considering the relationship I had with her brother. But i could really see her being a great friend.

Anyway Alice didnt know what she was talking about. I really was _just_ hungry.

'Helloo, wanna hurry up...hungry here!' Edward moaned. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs swinging his keys around his finger.

'Okay okay' I said running down the stairs and slipping my shoes, which were at the bottom, on before informing him 'im ready'.

'Finally' he hmmphed and walked out the door.

XxX

'Where exactly are we going? And could you please slow the fuck down!' I asked as Edward sped down the street weaving in and out of cars.

'Oh my god, your such an old woman, stop worrying im not going to get caught' He looked over and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window.

'And I dont care, i'll let you pick' he added.

'Well i dont care either, fast food will do' I shrugged.

He didnt answer, just carried on driving so i didnt have a clue where he was heading.

A few minutes later he pulled up to a mcdonalds and parked in the carpark.

He got out and started walking towards the restaurant, once again not waiting for me.

I huffed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

When we got into the restaurant we went to stand in the queue.

'What do you want?' Edward turned to me and asked.

'Its okay, i have money' I said holding up my purse to demonstrate.

'I didnt ask if you had money Bella'

'Wow, is Edward actually going to do something nice?' I asked faking shock.

He rolled his eyes.

I laughed and told him: 'Alright, well nuggets and a coke please' he just nodded.

Edward stepped up and ordered a big mac meal for himself and my nuggets, while i grabbed a table.

He dropped the tray on the table carelessly and started eating.

'Erm thanks for this, by the way' I said pulling my food toward me and sticking my straw in my cup.

'Yeah, whatever' he dismissed me with a wave of his hand, and continued shovelling his food into his gob.

'Wow, how attractive' I said raising my eyebrow at him as he shoved a chip in his mouth.

He looked up at me and shot me the finger.

'Your such a gentleman' I laughed.

'Stop looking at me eat you wierdo' he told me, taking a sip of his drink.

'I cant help it, its just so _hot_' I said sarcastically.

The drink that was just in his mouth was suddenly all over the table...and _me_ as Edward burst out laughing.

'Oh nice Edward' I groaned, wiping my top with a napkin.

'Ha!! Sorry' he apologised, still chuckling as he handed me another napkin.

'Your such a twat!' I laughed, throwing the wet napkin at him.

'I am sorry about that' he pointed at my top.

'It's alright, i'll just make you wash it and dry it for me' I laughed.

'Pah, yeah you can fuck off' he chuckled.

We finished our food talking and laughing.

Me and Edward actually getting along!

And having a little fun too.

We actually felt like friends.

Well for while anyway.

'Oh. My. god!' I heard a nasally voice yell behind me, as I was puting the rubbish in the bin.

I spun round to see Lauren and Jessica standing there glaring at me.

'Great' I muttered.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Lauren sneered as she approached our table.

'Erm well people generally _eat _at a _restaurant_' i informed her.

'Oh shutup, your pathetic' she snapped turning her attention to Edward. 'Hey Eddie' she drooled, stroking his shoulder.

'Hello Lauren' he said not looking up from his phone in his hand.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, making him smile.

Which in turn, for some reason, made me annoyed.

'So?' Lauren asked Edward, twirling a bit of hair around her finger.

'I'm ready to leave Edward, lets go' I said standing up, tired of this silly bitch.

'Shutup you tramp, maybe Edward doesnt want to leave yet...you on the other hand are welcome to go' she looked at jessica and they both laughed.

'Edward!' I said loudly.

'Dont shout at me bitch!' he snapped, which kinda surprised me.

'Fucking move then!' I ordered getting pissed off with him.

'Stop telling me what to do Bella' he said calmly but through gritted teeth.

'He has his own mind, dick!' Lauren butted in.

'Oh my god! Will you just fuck off, he doesnt want to know, dont you get it you silly fucking twat!' I shouted in her face.

'Just stop it! Fuck sake, your both starting to piss me right off' Edward stood up.

'Well tell her to fuck off then and we can go do what i said Eddie' Lauren said failing sexy and looking desperate as she ran her finger down his arm.

'Ha! Tell me to fuck off? I dont think...'

'Bella, just go' Edward interupted.

'What?!'

'Just go, i dont know what you thought this was, but it certainly wasnt a date, so i dont have a duty to take you home, i have other plans now'

Looks like asshole Edward was back!

'You know what, this may not have been a date Edward, not that i ever fucking thought it was! But your supposed to be my friend, which means you _do_ have a fucking _duty_ to take me home, so fucking do it!' I screamed at him.

'Bella' he shook his head and leaned towards me a smirk across his face that i just wanted to smack off. 'I told you before, you shouldnt try to tell me what to do' He raised both eyebrows quickly as if to say: 'so basically this is all your fault', before turning and throwing his arm around Laurens shoulder and walking away.

Leaving me standing there feeling completely and utterly humiliated.

Just when i think me and Edward are making progress. He completely turns around, back to his old-dickhead-self...out of nowhere!

As I grabbed my cell out of my bag and dial Alice's number i think to myself:

What the fuck just happened?!

* * *

**So there it is.**

**Asshole Edward is back. uh oh! **

**Anyway i very much hope you liked it. :D**

**I would really really love to know what you think:**

**So please REVIEW! :)**

**Hopefully i shall update soon. :D**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**So as a little treat, I decided to update again, very quickly. :) **

**I dont think this is going to happen too often lol, so dont get too used to it :P**

**I finished the next chapter and just wanted to get it out there seeing as you've all waited for so long lol **

**Just wanna say a quick thanks for the reviews ive got so far for the last chapter, its nice to know people are still interested. :D **

**Anyway here you go :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'No way!' Alice exclaimed when she pulled up outside the restaurant to pick me up.

'Yep, complete and utter asshole' I nodded as i climbed in the passenger side of her yellow porsche.

'I cannot believe him! Argh!' she revved the engine and pulled away.

And apparently all Cullens like to drive fast.

'Argh!!' I agreed. 'Honestly Alice how do you put up with him all the time?!' i asked turning round to throw my bag on the back seat. 'What the fuck?!'

'Ha, oh yeah, do you love it?' Alice squealed.

'Alice, you do realise its a doll, not a real baby yeah?' I laughed pulling the newly dressed and styled doll from the car seat Alice had installed.

'So, it doesnt mean it has to look like shit Bella' she stroked the head of the doll affectionately.

She had dressed the doll in a cute yellow summer dress with matching sandals and a sweet little headband. She had put her hair up in tiny bunches and even fucking curled it.

I must admit she looked cute, but i swear we'd only been gone for about half an hour. Where the fuck Alice had gotten the outfit was comepletely beyond me.

'So he went off with Lauren?' Alice asked pulling my attention away from the more stylish than me doll. She didnt sound surprised.

'Yep and Jessica. I just cant believe him Alice! He tells me he doesnt like them, and then completely humiliates me in front of them, he makes no fucking sense. That guy just pisses me off'

'I'm going to be having words with him Bella'

'No Alice you know what, he's really not worth it' I told her.

Because he wasnt, I was fucked off with his shitty attitude.

'I'm done trying to be nice to him, if he's going to treat me like shit, i'll treat him the fucking same!' I said getting angry.

'Hey, lets not talk about him anymore. We'll stop off at the store on the way home, grab some icecream and chocolate and a film. Sleepover?' she asked excitedly.

'Yeah why not' i told her giving her a grin.

A sleepover did sound fun.

XxX

'Alice!' I laughed choking on my drink.

'What?! It's true' she giggled.

'She really is a complete idiot' I laughed standing up and grabbing the empty popcorn bowl. 'More?' I asked her pointing at the bowl.

'Yep...ooh bring the ice cream too' she told me before turning her attention back to painting her nails.

'Okay, i shall be two seconds' I held up two fingers before heading downstairs.

I walked slowly downstairs being careful not to trip in the darkness.

When I got to the kitchen I slowly wandered round the room searching for the light switch.

'Ouch! Dammit' Apparently there was a table there.

I found the light switch and flicked it on. I dropped the bowl on the table before inspecting my leg.

One minute i was bent down searching for blood, next I was knocked and fell face first into the kitchen floor.

'Ow, what the fuck?!' I groaned turning over and looking towards the force which had caused me to fall.

'Fuck sake' I moaned standing up and grabbing the popcorn bowl. Completely ignoring the asshole who had just come through the back door.

I opened the cupboard and grabbed the popcorn box.

I'd put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the timer before he spoke.

'Erm Bella?'

'What Edward?!' I snapped looking through the window of the microwave with my back to him.

'What are you doing here?' He asked, he wasnt being arsey but the question still annoyed me.

'You know what Edward, its none of your fucking business' I said turning to face him.

'Look Bella, i know i was completely out of order earlier but...'

'Yeah Edward, you were, seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?!' I said trying to keep my voice quiet so as not to wake his parents.

'I...'he started just as the microwave beeped.

'You know what, i dont even care' I turned my back on him grabbing the popcorn and pouring it into the bowl.

'Bella...'

'Edward just stop' I shushed him.

'No! Let me talk for fuck sake' he said raising his voice.

'No Edward, why should i?'

'Cause for one thing this is my house' he said starting to get arsey.

'No, its your parents house, and its not like im even here because you invited me so thats completely irrelevant' I argued.

'Yeah your here cause my sister asked you?! What the fuck is all that about you've known her what, 5 minutes?!' he snapped.

'What the fuck?!' I whispered angrily throwing my free arm up in the air in frustatration.

'Your supposed to _my_ friend Bella, not hers'

'What?! I'm supposed to be your friend?! You cannot be serious!' I laughed.

'Look I know I was a complete asshole okay'

'Yeah thats the thing Edward, you know your being a complete dick, so why the fuck do it?!'

'I dont know okay?!' he shouted, frustrated.

'Well you know what, i dont know either so when you've figured it out come see me, because im done trying to be friends with you when your like this' I told him walking away.

'Your done being friends with me? Yeah cause you tried so hard didnt you Bella!' he whisper-shouted after me.

'Harder than you!' I spun back to him angrily.

'I've tried pretty damn hard actually' he argued.

'Oh well then i guess its all my fault huh? I guess im just _so_ easy to hate'

'No! Thats not what im saying, your different from me Bella, were different people. We have different friends...different cliques'

'Ohh' I laughed bitterly. 'I see, I ruin your image right? You shouted at me in front of everybody in that restaurant today...completely fucking humiliated me in front of them two bitches that you know that I fucking hate...to what Edward? To make them believe that your not really friends with a _loser_ like me?' I snapped.

'I...'

'Okay, fine...if thats the way you want it, we'll forget being friends, we'll do this project and never speak to each other again'

'Thats not what i want Bella, I want to be your friend' he said quietly, all his anger gone.

'Well sort yourself out then Edward, cause right now i dont want to be yours!' I was done with the conversation. And right now I was done with him.

I turned away and walked up the stairs.

XxX

The next morning at breakfast we were joined by Jasper and his friend James.

Edward was no where to be seen and I was thankful for that. I couldnt be bothered for another argument with him.

'So Bella, hows motherhood treating you?' Jasper asked as he handed me a bagel.

'Not great' I informed him. Which reminded me, I hadnt seen the doll this morning.

I looked at Alice, who was sitting on Jaspers lap, about to ask where it was, but the question didnt even have chance to escape my lips before she answered.

'Shes still sleeping' she informed me and I nodded and smiled.

James looked a little confused and I quickly assured him that I wasnt a teenage mother.

'Its a project for school' I told him.

'Ahh, I was going to say, you dont look the type for teen pregnancy' he chuckled.

'No way!' I shuddered.

'Oh come on Bella, she's not that bad' Alice contributed.

'Alice I do not know what has happened to that doll, but it has not been this quiet the whole time we've had her'

'Well I guess im just a natural' she shrugged grinning at Jasper.

'Not yet honey' he chuckled before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

James looked at me and rolled his eyes at the lovey dovey couple in front of us.

'So are you a single parent?' He asked, in a way in which I wasnt sure what he was _really_ asking.

'I wish I was' I groaned.

'Whos the daddy?' He chuckled.

'Edward' I said covering my mouth as id just taken a bite of bagel.

'Her brother?' He asked.

'Thats the one' I said pointing at him with my bagel.

'That must be wonderful for you' He said sarcastically.

'You dont like him?' I asked taking a sip of orange juice.

'We dont exactly get along' he told me.

'Ha, i know the feeling' I said.

'Yeah, we've had a few run in's' he told me shuffling his chair closer, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

'That doesnt surprise me with Edward' I said shaking my head, while trying to inconspicuously move my chair away.

'He doesnt know how to treat people, he doesnt know how to be a gentleman' he winked at me.

'And you do?' Jasper interrupted chuckling.

'I do' he said still staring at me.

James seemed nice enough, but he was kinda creeping me out. He was being very forward and leaning quite close to my face so i just smiled at him and backed away.

Just as I was about to make an excuse to leave Edward came skulking into the kitchen.

'What the...?' he asked looking at me and then James. 'James' he said, obviously annoyed at the presence of him in his house.

'Edward' James replied. Sounding pretty tense.

Wow, these guys really seemed to hate each other.

They both glared at each other for a moment before Edward glanced quickly at me and then turned away to look through the cupboards.

James turned back to me.

'So anyway Bella, I know this seems a bit forward seeing as we just met each other. But i was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime' He asked looking desperately hopeful.

'Erm...I...' I started. Trying to think of an excuse to say no, well until i looked up and caught Edwards eye and saw him shake his head silently begging me to say no.

'Id love to' I answered.

* * *

**Ooh so it seems Bella's gonna do her best to get back at Edward. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I would really love it if you REVIEWED and told me what you think :D **

**The next update will probably take longer but not too long hopefully :) **

**x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so heres the next chapter, its not too great so i'll warn you now :P**

**Its kinda a filler chapter, not too much going on yet lol **

**Anyway I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything to do with Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

'What the fuck Bella?' Edward hissed behind me as I walked down the hallway back to Alices bedroom.

'What?' I turned to face him.

'Why did you say yes to that creep?' he asked pointing back down the hall the way we'd come.

'Excuse me, I didnt realise it was any of your buisness'

'You should have listened to me' he said shaking his head.

'Why the fuck should I listen to you? It has _nothing_ to do with you' I snapped.

'Bella trust me, he's bad news' he warned backing me up against the wall.

'Why? Because _you_ dont like him?' I said cocking an eyebrow.

'No! Fucks sake, hes trouble Bella, dont go near him!' He ordered.

I pushed hard on his chest causing him to fall backwards against the opposite wall.

I walked towards him, face inches from his and repeated one of his favourite lines.

'Dont tell me what to do Edward!' Before turning away and slamming Alices door behind me.

As soon as I stepped into Alices room I was met with the screams of the doll.

'Shutup!' I yelled at it, pissed off. I backed up against the door, and slid down it. 'Argh!' I groaned into my hands.

How had things got so fucked up. Yesterday me and Edward were getting along fine, and now we couldnt even have a conversation without screaming at each other.

And we still had another week to go with this stupid project and the stupid doll!

XxX

The next morning I drove to school with the doll gurgling quietly in a carseat (which Alice had insisted I use for the doll's saftey) behind me. It was about bloody time, it had been screaming at me all night.

I was not looking forward to school today.

First of all I had to see Edward to hand the doll over, that was bad enough on its own, but i also had to endure an hour with him in Health class.

And I also had to see James as he had promised to look out for me at lunch.

I really wasnt looking forward to my date with James, but seeing Edwards reaction after i'd said yes was totally worth accepting his offer.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in my usual space.

I grabbed the doll out of the carseat in the back and hopped out of the cab. I threw my bag over my shoulder before slamming the door shut with my foot.

I looked in the direction of Edwards normal spot and noticed Lauren draped all over him...again!

I decided not to go there, i really was not in the mood for that slag today, or Lauren either, so i just headed straight to the 'creche' to drop the doll off myself.

'Thanks' I yelled back at the woman looking after the dolls as I headed out of the door towards my class.

'Bella!' I heard someone call behind me.

I turned around and groaned.

'Oh hey, James' I fake smiled.

'I just wondered if you still wanted to meet for lunch' he asked, looking hopeful.

No.

'Erm well, I said i'd meet Alice' I lied.

'Oh thats cool, I have class with Jasper before lunch so i'll meet you there' He winked.

Crap!

'Okay cool, i'll see you then' I nodded giving him another forced smile.

'I look forward to it Bella' He grinned before turning back the way he came.

Glad one of us does. I groaned before heading to English.

I'd texted Alice to inform her she was meeting me at lunch, so when i came out of Math she was standing there waiting for me.

'Hiii Bella' she sang before linking her arm through mine and dragging me towards the lunch hall.

'Alice, please don't make me goooo' I groaned trying to pull her back.

She laughed. 'Ohh Bella, James isn't _that_ bad' she grimaced slightly before looking at me.

'Yeah, not that bad, I saw the look on your face Alice' i poked her arm.

'Ha, nah he's not, honestly' she grinned. 'But tell me, if you don't like him, why did you say yes to him?' she asked cocking an eyebrow, exactly the same way her brother did.

'Because, I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad' I lied. I didn't want to tell her the real reason was to get at her brother, because saying it out loud would make it seem extremely childish.

Though this was Alice and apparently she had some sort of sense that made her know when I was lying.

'So not true Bella' she giggled.

'What?' I asked, pretending to look hurt that she didn't believe me.

'It's so obvious you did it to get at Edward'

'I don't know what you're talking about Alice' I told her looking away.

It really did sound pathetic.

When we got to the cafeteria, me and Alice grabbed some pizza and a coke each before sitting at a table where Jasper and James were already seated eating fries.

'Hey baby' Alice greeted Jasper before going to sit on his lap and snog his face off.

'Hi Bella' James grinned.

'Hey' I smiled, sitting down opposite him.

'So I was thinking about maybe going to this little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles for our date, do you like Italian?' he asked.

'Erm, yeah Italians good' I told him.

Just then a chair scraped beside me.

I looked up, into a pair of green eyes.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at James.

'Yeah that really does sound great James' I lied, putting on a fake flirting voice.

Though James wasn't paying attention, he was too busy glaring at Edward.

'James' Edward said the same way he had yesterday, which caused James to reply the same way.

'So Bella' Edward turned to me.

I raised both eyebrows as if to ask what?!

'What happened to the car park exchange this morning?' He said stealing a bit of my pizza and taking a bite out of it.

'You were with the mongrel, couldn't be bothered, simple as...and _that _happens to be mine' I said snatching back my pizza.

'Oh and there i was thinking you were avoiding me'

'I was' I said bluntly. 'I don't want anything more to do with you than I have to, to be honest'

James snickered, but it didn't make me feel better, it just annoyed me.

'Looks like you're not wanted at this table Edward' James said motioning for him to leave.

'Oh yeah? Were _you_ actually invited James?' He said, standing up.

'Yes, he was, by me!' I lied looking up at Edward.

'No you didn't, you fucking liar' Edward turned to me. 'I saw you with him this morning, he invited himself, and you were just too much of an idiot to say no'

'Oh so what your stalking me now?' I snapped standing up too.

'Yeah Bella, of course I am' He rolled his eyes.

'Well then how else do you explain you eavesdropping on my private conversations?' I asked.

'Oh fuck off Bella' he said pushing me to sit down.

'Don't touch her!' James said totally over reacting rather loudly, standing up, and drawing attention to our table.

'Oh here we go' Edward laughed and rolled his eyes.

'James, please, just leave it' I asked grabbing his arm.

'No Bella, he has no right to talk to you like that' he snapped.

'Ha, who do you think you are, her boyfriend?!' Edward laughed again.

'Not yet' He looked down at me. I looked away quickly.

'She doesn't even like you, you fucking dickhead' Edward shouted, noticing my reaction.

'At least she can stand to be around me, unlike you' James snapped back.

'Don't you fucking start with me James' Edward snarled, making his way round the table towards James.

'Oh, and what the fuck you gonna do about it?' James growled back at him, stepping towards him.

'Your pathetic you know that, Bella has no interest in you what so ever' Edward was right in front of James now.

'Oh and what she does in you?' James said, shoving Edward.

'Fucking stop it!' I shouted making them both stop and turn towards me. 'Stop talking about me as if I don't know how to speak for fucks sake'

'Bella, just listen to me, do not get involved with him!' Edward ordered pointing towards James.

'Fuck you Edward, you have no idea what I want, so butt out!' I snapped. 'James, pick me up at 7' I told him.

'Bella...' Edward started, giving James the finger because of the smirk on his face.

But I ignored him as I grabbed my bag, and stormed out, followed by Alice.

* * *

**So there you go, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Like i said before, its not one of my best :) but hopefully the next chapter should be better :D **

**Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you think, because they really do motivate me to get the next chapter out sooner. Plus they make me smile. :) **

**Next chapter shouldnt be too long :D **

**xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so heres the next chapter, didnt make ya wait too long for it :) **

**Hope your all enjoying the story so far. **

**I'm hoping you'll like this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: All things concerning twilight belong to SM **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

'Okay so whats the deal with Edward and James?' I asked Alice that night as she yanked and twisted bits of my hair.

She'd insisted on coming round to help me get ready for my date, though I really wasnt bothered about getting dressed up for James.

'I honestly dont know, we know they had a really big fight, like massive, but neither of them would say what it was about' she shrugged.

'So they used to be friends or what?' I asked.

'Best friends' she informed me. 'And...I'm done' she added clipping a last bit of hair up.

I stood up and looked in the mirror.

'Wow Alice, your amazing' I told her spinning my head both ways to look at the back.

She had curled all my hair, then clipped a few bits up at the sides. It actually looked really nice.

She'd also done my make up, just a little bit of blue eyeshadow on the outside of my lids, with some eyeliner and mascara.

'I try my best' she giggled.

I laughed and gave her a quick hug to say thanks before rooting through my wardrobe for some shoes to match the blue dress that Alice had also chosen.

I slipped on the black pumps I found and stood up straight to see what Alice thought.

'Do I live up to your standards now?' I asked her.

'You do, I cant believe you even considered wearing jeans for a date Bella' She tutted at me.

I just laughed.

Just as I was putting my cell phone in my bag there was three taps on the front door.

'Oh no' I mumbled and Alice rolled her eyes.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door to James.

'Wow, Bella you look stunning' He said as soon as he set eyes on me.

'Erm thanks' I mumbled in response motioning for him to come in.

'No seriously you look gorgeous, that dress is lovely' he smiled.

'I know, I have great taste right' Alice interupted, coming down the stairs.

'You do indeed' James said doing a scan of my body from my feet slowly to my face, making me feel very uncomfortable.

I coughed and shuffled awkwardly.

'Right Bellaroo, im leaving. Jaspers outside waiting for me' Alice informed me after looking at a message she'd just recieved on her phone.

'Okay, thankyou for the help Alice' I smiled giving her a hug.

'Yes, thanks very much Alice' James grinned looking me up and down again.

I glanced at Alice with a wide eyed look which said: HELP!

She just grinned and skipped out of the door.

Leaving me alone with James.

'So...erm' I said awkwardly.

'Yeah, shall we go?' He asked.

'Sure' I smiled, grabbing my bag off the banister.

'Is your dad not in?' he asked as I locked the door.

'Oh, erm no, he's fishing' I informed him, getting in the car as he held the door open for me.

I watched him walk around the front of the car and get in the drivers side.

'So the italian restaurant still okay for you?' He asked, starting the engine.

'Yeah, Italians good' I nodded.

'Great' He grinned pulling out of my drive way.

The ride was quiet and awkward with little conversation, so I was relieved when he switched the radio on.

After about 30 minutes he pulled into a small restaurant parking lot.

As soon as the engine stopped he jumped out quickly and made his way round to my door, opening it for me.

Well I was definately not used to that. With Edward I was used to being left behind.

'Erm thankyou' I said pretending not to see the hand he'd held out to help me.

As we entered the restaurant, I noticed it was fairly empty with only a few tables occupied.

'Table for two' James told the waitress who came over to seat us.

'Right this way' She smiled.

She seated us in a booth near the back of the restaurant.

I wasnt sure I was comfortable being this alone with James, so I pointed to a booth nearer another couple.

'Could we possibly sit there?' I asked the waitress.

'Sure, whatever' she said motioning for us to go to the other table.

We sat down and James looked at me as if to ask: why this booth?

'Theres better lighting here, bad lighting hurts my eyes' I lied, badly.

But he seemed to believe me as he just nodded and smiled.

'Would you like to order some drinks?' The waitress asked.

James looked at me.

'Erm coke please' I told him.

'Same for me' James said and the waitress nodded and left.

'So Bella, I want to apologize for lunchtime, it was very rude of me to speak for you, I just let Edward get to me and I shouldnt' he said.

'Oh thats okay' I smiled.

Our drinks came back then and we ordered our food.

'Well anyway, i'm very glad you still wanted to go out with me' James added once the waitress had left again.

I smiled and quickly changed the subject.

'So...' I took a sip of coke. 'Whats the deal with you and Edward' I asked.

'Oh, well I dont really like to talk about it' He said.

'Oh' I said pretending to look sad.

'But...I wouldnt mind telling you' he smiled and I grinned back. 'Okay, well me and Edward actually used to be friends, believe it or not' he looked up at me.

'Really?' I asked, pretending to not have heard that information before.

'Yeah, great friends.' He nodded. 'Anyway a couple of years ago, i got a girlfriend, she was perfect, amazing and just...' He looked up from his glass where he was drawing patterns in the condensation, into my eyes. 'Sorry' He smiled apologetically.

'Oh no thats okay' I smiled back, eager to hear the rest of the story.

'Well anyway, I was sooo in love with that girl, and Edward knew it! And well...I thought she loved me back, until one night I thought id surprise her by climbing in her window' he looked embarrassed. 'I thought it would be romantic' I nodded as he looked like he wanted approval to carry on. 'Well anyway I climbed in her window to find her and Edward together...doing...well you know' He said looking down at the table.

'Oh no' I whispered, suddenly feeling very sorry for James.

'The worst thing was he didnt even want her, he just used her to get back at me, because he thought she was 'hot' and I got her before he had chance to shag her' He paused. 'Basically she wanted me instead of him and he didnt like it' He added sounding a little angry. 'He wasnt used to not getting what he wanted' He shook his head. 'He wasnt even sorry, it wasnt a mistake, he broke my heart on purpose' he looked up at me, his eyes glistening with tears.

'Oh James, thats awful' I whispered, leaning over and taking his hand.

It all made sense now, the reason Edward wanted me to stay away from James, because he didnt want me to see what a complete knob he really was, to see what an evil, nasty, spiteful shithead he could be. I mean I knew Edward was an asshole, but I honestly didnt think he was capable of something like this, to his best friend!

'Basically we had a big fight, beat each other up, and that was the end of our friendship' He shrugged.

'What a twat' I whispered to myself.

'Bella, can I please ask you not to tell anyone about this, I dont think I can go through it all being dragged up again' he asked.

'Oh of course, I wont tell anyone' I smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

He squeezed back and gave a little smile.

'I'm sorry I made you tell me' I said feeling a little guilty for upsetting him.

'Thats okay, im glad I told you' He grinned.

'I'm glad you did too'

'Anyway, lets get on to happier topics' He said changing the subject.

He asked me about my family and friends, and all the normal stuff you talk about on a first date, we ate and I asked him more questions about himself.

When he dropped me off at home he walked me to my door.

'I had fun tonight Bella' He grinned.

'Yeah me too' I said, it wasnt a complete lie.

Suddenly he leaned towards me, going in for a kiss.

Sure I felt sorry for James after everything he'd told me, but I wasnt sure I wanted him to kiss me.

I really didnt know how I felt about him now if I was honest. I suppose he wasnt so bad, and maybe the way he acted had something to do with the way he'd been hurt in the past, but right now, I knew for certain I didnt want to kiss him.

He was moving in quite fast so I quickly turned my head and his lips hit my cheek, instead of the lips he was aiming for.

'Erm...night then' I smiled.

'Night Bella' He grinned. Well at least I hadnt offended him.

I waved as he pulled away and went inside and straight up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed.

I was in a right predicament, I didnt feel interested in him the way he seemed to be in me but now James had told me what had happened, _I_ didnt want to be the one to hurt him again.

* * *

**So there ya go.**

**Did you like the reason behind James and Edwards falling out? I hope you did :)**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what ya thought :D coz reviews make me work faster :P**

**Well byee til next chapter...which shouldnt be too long :)**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay so heres the next chapter. Its a tinsy bit longer than normal so it took a little longer. **

**Again this is just kind of a filler chapter, not much happening yet, but its going to get a bit more exciting very soon. :)**

**Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy it :D **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns everything to do with Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next day Alice picked me up from school, wanting to know all the details of my date with James.

'So did he pay, did he kiss you, did you kiss him back, did you hold hands?' she practically yelled at me as soon as I got in her car.

'Hello to you too Alice' I giggled shoving my bag in the back. 'I thought you were bringing the doll with you?' I said noticing the empty car seat.

'Well I was but Edward said: it's not your project Alice, so stop interfering!' she told me doing an impression of Edward, which sounded nothing like him, which made me laugh. 'Anyway stop changing the subject, I wanna know all about your date!' she whined.

'Okay okay, well...yes, kinda, no, and kinda' I said answering her questions.

'Kinda? What does kinda mean?' She asked glancing over at me.

'Well he went to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek' I told her.

'So you didn't warm to him then?'

'Well, I sort of did, he's not _so_ bad I guess, but I don't think I _like_ him, like him' I said.

'Oh, too bad, cause it looks like he does _like_ you' she said nodding forward. We'd just pulled into school and James was waiting with Jasper, who always saved a space for Alice.

'Oh crapola, I really hope he doesn't, I don't think I can hurt him again' I sighed as James grinned and waved at me.

'Again?' Alice asked cocking an eyebrow as she pulled in next to Jasper.

'Oh...erm nothing' I shrugged grabbing my bag and climbing out of Alice's Porsche.

'Good morning Bella' James greeted me as I got out.

'Hey' I smiled.

'Can I walk you to class?' He asked.

'Erm, sure' I nodded. 'Oh, I just have to go pick the doll up' I told him.

'From Edward?' He asked.

'Yeah' I said awkwardly. 'Erm, you can wait here if you like, i'll only be a couple of minutes' I said.

'Okay, I need to ask Jasper something anyway' He smiled. 'Oh Bella, remember, please don't say anything about...you know' He added grabbing my arm as I turned away.

'Oh no, of course I won't' I smiled before heading towards the silver Volvo.

'Hello' Edward said politely as I approached, which annoyed me because he was the most impolite person I knew.

For once he actually had no girls hanging off his face.

'Hi, can I have the doll please?' I said quickly, annoyed simply by his presence.

'Yep, erm I was wondering, if we could get together tonight to look after the doll seeing as that's what this project is supposed to involve' He asked holding the doll out for me.

'I don't think so' I shook my head taking the doll from his hands.

'Oh come on Bella' He said grabbing my wrist.

'Edward, don't touch me!' I snapped yanking my arm away.

'Fuck sake Bella, this isn't about me and you okay! I don't want to fail, and we will if we don't work together' He growled.

'Well maybe you should have thought of that before acting like a total douche' I said.

'I'll be over at 5' He said before slamming his door shut and storming off.

Well that's just fucking fabulous.

'Get the doll honey?' James asked as I made my way back over.

'Yes' I said, a little harsher than I meant to.

'You okay?' He asked rubbing my arm.

'Erm yeah sorry, it's just argh_ Edward'_ I told him.

'That's alright babe, I know the feeling' he said smiling.

'Anyway, erm...I better get to class' I said waving to Alice who was making out with Jasper against his car.

'Okay, let's go' He said placing his hand on the small of my back, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't have the heart to brush him off.

'So i'll see you later?' he asked as we reached my english classroom.

'Sure, erm at lunch?' I offered.

'Great, i'll see you then' he beamed, before kissing my cheek and walking off.

I couldnt help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Lunch was normal today, Edward decided to not boycott our table, instead he just limited himself to glaring at James from his table with the skanks.

James had insisted on driving me home from school. And I obliged so I didn't have to deny Alice of time with Jasper.

When we pulled up James stopped me just before I got out of the car.

'Bella, I just wanna say...well, I really like you' he smiled.

'Oh, well thank you James, I like you too' Not in the same way though, I added in my head.

'Great, well, I'll see you at school tomorrow?' He asked.

'Yep, you will' I smiled.

I waved bye and went to my room, preparing myself for time spent with Edward.

I was not looking forward to this.

At 10 past 5 my hopes that he wasn't actually going to come were shattered with a knock on the door.

I groaned and considered ignoring him, but I figured that unfortantely he was right. We were supposed to be working together and we hadnt done since Saturday.

So against my will, I trudged down the stairs and opened the door.

'Hi, come in, if you must' I said.

'Nice to see you too' He smiled, which annoyed me. He was trying to win me over and it wasnt going to work, no matter how gorgeous a smile he had.

'Yeah thats just it though Edward, it's _not_ nice to see _you_' I snapped at him before walking into the kitchen to grab myself a drink.

He sighed and followed dropping his bag near the stairs.

'Erm, can I...have...?' He stuttered, pointing at the can in my hand.

I huffed and got another coke out throwing it to him harshly.

'Woah Bella, what the fuck is your problem?' He asked.

'You Edward, you are my problem!' I growled stomping past him and up the stairs.

'Oh and what have I done this time?' He asked following me into my room.

'Argh, oh nothing, let's just get this over with' I moaned grabbing the doll off the desk, though I didnt know what we were going to do as the doll wasn't really doing anything.

Edward stood up and took the doll out of my hands.

'You know I kinda miss looking after her with you' He said looking down at the doll in his arms.

'Well your on your own with that one' I told him.

'Oh come on Bella, seriously can't we just go back to the way we were before. I liked hanging out with you' He whined.

'No Edward we can't, and that's nobody's fault except your own. Oh and you liked hanging out with me? Riiight, so that's why you abandoned me at a restaurant to go hang with some slags' I snapped glaring at him.

'Oh for fucks sake, I've apologised for that about a million times will you please just stop being so jealous and get over it' he moaned exasperated.

'Jealous?' I laughed sarcastically. 'Me? Jealous, is that honestly what you think this is about?'

'Well yeah to be honest, I think you're jealous that I chose to hang out with them rather than you' He said sitting down on the end of my bed.

'You cannot be serious?' I laughed again.

'No, I'm not' He sighed rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

'What. The. Fuck?'

'I know I'm not lucky enough to have you get jealous over me' He said quietly.

'Okay, now I have no fucking idea what you're going on about Edward!'

'Never mind, it doesn't matter' He sighed.

'Fine' I snapped throwing myself on my bed and crossing my arms across my chest.

'So, how are things going with...James?' He asked saying James name took some effort by the sound of it, and so it should after what he did.

'I don't think that's any of your business' I said.

'Well it is my business, because I know what he's like Bella' He said turning round to face me. 'Please just once, please just listen to me' He leaned forward and touched my leg.

'Oh here we go again!' I huffed. 'Why the fuck would I listen to you, you have no right to tell me to stay away from James, you have no right to tell me he's the one who's trouble when we both know that's not true' I growled pulling my leg out of his grasp.

'What?' He asked looking confused.

'Oh, nothing!' I snapped throwing my arms in the air in frustration.

'No come on Bella, you got something you want to tell me?' He pressed.

'No! Anyway you came here to look after the doll and work on our project, and my relationship with James has nothing to do with that, so mind your own fucking business'

'Your relationship?' He asked angrily.

'None. Of. Your. business.' I repeated ignoring him.

'Bella, you can't get in a relationship with him' He said leaning towards me again.

'Edward! I can do what I want!' I shouted standing up.

'Why won't you listen to me?' He growled through clenched teeth, rubbing his temples.

'Look I'm not discussing this okay' I told him defiantly.

'Bella please' he resorted to begging.

'Okay Edward, tell me' I said putting my hands on my hips.

'Tell you what?' he asked looking up at me with a puzzled look on his face.

'Tell me why I should stay away from him, tell me the reason you don't like him and fine, I'll stay away' I offered knowing he wouldn't have an answer.

'No, that's completely irrelevant' He shook his head.

'No come on, you have a valid reason for hating him, tell me it' I pushed.

'No Bella!' He shouted angrily, making me jump.

'Well then you have no argument do you' I said regaining my composure.

'Bella, I can't, you just have to trust me' he said softly.

'Well...I don't' I shrugged.

'Fine, you know what...do whatever you want, you stubborn cow. I don't know how to get through to you' He put his finger to his temple and closed his eyes. 'Just Bella' he looked up and touched my wrist. 'Please be careful' he stressed.

I rolled my eyes and yanked my wrist away from him.

'Let's just look after the doll' I said.

And as if on cue, the doll started screaming its head off.

* * *

**So there you go. **

**Bella and Edward are at it again. **

**But no worries this is definately and Bella and Edward story. :D **

**Anyway hopefully the next chapter shouldnt be too long coz im getting pretty excited about writing the next chapters now :) **

**So pleeeeease REVIEW coz honestly they do motivate me to write quicker.**

**Keep reading :) **

**x**


	14. Chapter 13

**So heres the next chapter. **

**I think your going to like this one, its pretty dramatic. **

**Quite a bit of action going on here so i'll let you get on with it :) **

**Just wanna say a quick thanks to everyone who reviews, adds to story alert and favourites, it means a lot to me :)**

**Anyway here you go :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things to do with Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Over the next couple of days me and Edward pretty much avoided each other, we only saw each other to hand over the doll in the mornings and that was more than enough. We hadn't met up anymore, though we did arrange to meet up on Saturday as it was the last weekend before the end of the project, and we figured we'd better work together for more chance of passing.

On the other hand, me and James had seen each other quite a lot. He was kinda beginning to grow on me. Though I still had no romantic feelings for him, I definitely did not, and couldn't ever see myself liking him in that way.

It was Friday and I was actually driving my own car to school. It was the first day this week where Alice or James hadn't driven me. Not because they didn't offer, but because I just wanted to drive myself. I missed my big old truck.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Alice waving from her Porsche motioning that she'd saved a spot for me.

I parked next to her and jumped out of the cab.

'Really Bella?' She asked coming round to greet me.

'What?' I scrunched my eyebrows at her as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

'You really declined my offer to drive you, so you could drive _that_?' she cocked an eyebrow at my truck.

'Hey, don't hate the truck' I defended giving it a little pat of affection, making Alice giggle.

'Hey Bells' I heard James call from behind me. I turned around and gave him a little wave. 'Hi Alice' He greeted as he approached us.

'Hey' she smiled. 'Right anyway I gotta be off, I said I'd meet Jasper before class' she winked and gave me a quick hug before skipping off.

'So how are you James?' I asked him as we walked to my class.

'I'm good' he grinned. 'You?'

'Yeah, I'm okay' I smiled.

'That's good' he paused. 'Hey I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch a movie tonight or something?' he asked.

'Yeah sure, why not' I agreed.

'Great, erm...so I'll pick you up at 6?'

'Sounds good' I smiled. 'See you later then' I waved as I headed into my classroom.

XxX

James arrived just before 6 to pick me up.

'You look nice' He smiled as I answered the door to him.

'Oh, thank you' I said looking down at my outfit.

I'd opted for black skinny jeans, a long tunic top, and a cardigan. Just casual, seeing as in my eyes, this wasn't a date.

'Just something I threw on' I shrugged tugging at the hem of my top.

'Well it looks lovely' He grinned.

'Thanks, wanna go?' I asked motioning towards the door.

'Yeah' He glanced behind me as if he was looking at something, which made me turn and look too. When I couldn't see anything I turned back to him and frowned at him.

'Oh I was just wondering if your dad was home' He shrugged.

'Erm, no he's not, he's fishing...again' I sighed. I hardly ever saw my dad.

'Is he ever here?' He chuckled.

'Not really' I shook my head.

'Does he stay out all night?' he asked walking backwards, towards his car as I locked the front door.

'Yeah, he normally sleeps at his friend Billy's down the res' I told him.

'Oh' he just nodded once, opening the car door for me.

'Thanks' I climbed in.

We went and saw some movie about zombies. I think James thought it would scare me and I'd need him for comfort or something, as he kept asking if I was okay, and if I was scared. I'd simply replied with a laugh as the film was pretty shite!

'Well that was interesting' I laughed as James pulled up to my house.

'Yeah, sorry I think I picked the lamest movie going' He chuckled.

'Nah, it's okay, I still had a great time' I smiled.

'Well that's good then' He grinned getting out of the car and walking around to my door.

I climbed out and he walked me to my door.

'Well thank you James, I had a great time' I smiled as I unlocked my front door.

'Me too' He leaned in close.

'Well, goodnight' I said trying to avoid him trying to kiss me again.

'Oh come on Bella, aren't you gonna let me in' he smiled.

'Erm, I'm pretty tired actually, but maybe next time' I forced a smile.

'But your dad's not home right now' He winked.

'I know but, sorry James not tonight' I said and stepped inside my house.

'Come on Bella, babe' He said putting his hand on the door, stopping me from closing it.

'No, James! Now goodnight' I said firmly pushing on the door.

He didn't seem to want to take no for an answer though and pushed the door back and stepped inside my house.

I took a step back, slightly scared by the new James who was standing in my hallway with a smirk on his face.

'Now come on Bella babe, I just wanna give you a little kiss' He took a step towards me and closed the front door behind him.

'James, you're scaring me, please' I pleaded putting my hands out to stop him getting too close.

'Oh, I don't mean to be scaring you baby, there's no need to be scared honestly' He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile, it was a mean, vindictive smile and it scared me.

'Please just fucking leave!' I shouted stepping back again, landing against the kitchen door.

Shit.

'Ooh, feisty' He chuckled darkly.

'James, I mean it, if you don't leave I'm calling the cops' I warned.

'No you won't' He said stepping closer again.

He was moving slowly, like I was prey he was stalking or something.

'I fucking will, so back the fuck off' I snapped, trying to discreetly pull my cell phone from my bag I still had on.

'Now, now Bella there's no need to do that' He said, suddenly in front of me. He grabbed my cell phone out of my hand and threw it behind him.

Shit, shit shit!

I thought on my feet and quickly shoved him hard in the chest. He staggered back, giving me enough time to open the kitchen door and slip inside.

I slammed the door behind me and backed up against it. I slid down it onto the floor.

I could hear James banging on the door, trying to get in so I just pressed myself against it as hard as I could.

'Come on now Bella, I thought I told you, I'm not used to not getting what I want' I heard him say.

'What?' I gasped.

'Oh yes that's right' He laughed from behind the door. 'Poor gullible Bella, stupid little Bella' His voice sounded farther away and I hoped he was going to leave.

I was wrong.

Being a complete fucking idiot I forgot about the other entrance to the kitchen through the front room.

I stood up quickly as James approached.

I backed my way around the kitchen counter.

'You lied' I hissed trying to distract him from the direction I was heading. The knives!

'Well done' He clapped sarcastically.

'That means...' It was Edward's story. I suddenly felt like the world's biggest asshole. Well except for James.

'Yep, you should have listened to him Bella' He smirked. 'I _am_ bad news'

'Why? Why the fuck are you doing this?' I screamed at him.

'Because well...I want to' he shrugged.

'But why, what did I ever do to you?' I yelled inching closer to the knife stand.

'You didn't do anything, but Edward likes you so that's a good enough reason for me'

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I whispered.

James just rolled his eyes and carried on walking towards me.

'And Edward doesn't like me, you fucking idiot! He hates me, so you're wasting your time' I told him, nearing my destination.

'Really Bella, you are so naive' he shook his head and chuckled darkly.

I tried to discretely reach for a knife, obviously not discretely enough though because suddenly he charged at me, pushing me to the floor. I banged my head on the table on the way down and when I lifted my hand to my head I could feel warm liquid seeping through my fingers.

'Shit' I cringed.

'Oopsy' James said from above me, he was now holding a knife in his hand running his finger along it sadistically.

'Fuck you James' I hissed.

He bent down to my level and smiled at me. I just glared at him determined not to show how frightened I was.

'Now Bella, we can do this the easy or the hard way' he proposed.

I shook my head. 'Fuck you!' I snarled.

'Fine' He said, grabbing my hair and pulling me to a standing position, causing me to scream in pain, not just from the hair pulling but also from the pressure he was putting on the gash on the back of my head.

'Ahhh, get off!' I yelled.

'Whatever you wish angel' He whispered in my ear, before shoving me to the floor again.

I tried to crawl away but James grabbed my ankle sliding me back towards him.

He turned me over and pinned me down by sitting on my legs.

He raised his hand and I saw a flash of the knife.

* * *

**So...a cliffhanger :D **

**I'll try not to keep you in supsense too long. **

**Though lots of REVIEWS will help me to write a lot faster. **

**So press that little REVIEW button down there and let me know what you think.**

**Keep reading :)**

**x**


	15. Chapter 14

**So heres the next chapter. **

**I was feeling kind and I didnt make you wait too long for the next part. :)**

**Anyway I wont make you read a massive A/N as im sure you wanna get on and read the next chapter. **

**Well here you go**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Okay so sorry if some of you have already read this chapter but I've changed some bits of it because I wasnt completely happy with it. I wrote it pretty late at night and I just kinda wanted to get it out but now ive re read it and have changed a few parts I hope some of you have already read will be happy to read again and like the changes i've made. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things to do with Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

'Oh for fucks sake' I groaned slamming my phone shut, when I heard voicemail again!

Does Bella ever answer her fucking phone?

Though actually she was probably just ignoring me, cause she pretty much hated my guts nowadays.

I wouldnt have bothered but I really needed help. The doll was actually driving me crazy.

It had been screaming ever since I'd picked it up from the 'creche' at school, and that was nearly 6 fucking hours ago!

'Argh, ALICE!' I yelled getting up off my bed.

'What?' she snapped bursting into my room a few seconds later.

'We need to go to Bella's' I told her slipping on my converse and grabbing the stupid fucking carseat with the doll in that Alice had brought.

'Whyyy?' she whined. 'Jasper's still here'

'Jaspers always fucking here Alice, and he'll still be here waiting for his blow job when you come back' I snapped at her.

'Why do you need to go to Bella's anyway? It's not cause she's on a date with James is it, cause if it is you...' she started rambling.

'Look Alice its not because she's on a fucking date with James...I didnt even know that' I interupted. 'I just need to get more nappies okay?' I motioned to the crying baby I was holding.

'Fiiine' she groaned dissapearing from the doorway.

I slipped on my jacket and ran down the stairs, leaving the doll near the front door...still screaming, before going into the kitchen and grabbing my car keys from the table.

'Tell me, why do you need me to come?' Alice asked coming down the stairs as I waited for her at the front door.

'Because Bella hates me, and I just think it will be better if you come' I shrugged.

'Okay...but Edward' she touched my arm lightly. 'I dont think she _hates_ you' she smiled.

'Thanks Alice, but I think you may be wrong just this once' I sighed.

I'd never meant to make Bella hate me. And I totally regretted how I'd acted at the restaurant. How I must of made her feel, god I didnt even like Lauren and Jessica.

I dont know what happened, I guess I _was_ just worried about my image, and I felt pathetic for it.

Because believe it or not, Bella had grown on me. And well...I liked her. I _really_ liked her.

Not in the way I liked Lauren Mallory, or Jessica Stanley, or any of the other slags at Forks High. They were only good for a quick shag.

Bella was different.

And she made me want to be different. The way I used to be.

I missed working with her, and though I'd tried to make things right, she didnt want to know. And it looked very doubtful that she would want anything to do with me after this project was done.

She'd probably be too busy with James anyway.

James. That fucker.

I knew he was only messing with Bella to get at me, and it was working.

I was worried about Bella getting close to him. I knew what he was like, he could be dangerous when he wanted to be. But because im a fuckhead and ruined the friendship I had going with Bella she wouldnt listen when I tried to warn her about him. I felt a need to protect Bella, even though I knew she probably didnt need it, she was a fiesty bitch.

I chuckled to myself when I thought this, earning a look from Alice, which said: what the fuck?

I shook my head and carried the doll to the car.

Alice made me listen to her shitty CD as compensation for dragging her away from Jasper.

Well at least the music was drowning out the crying doll in the back.

We didnt say much Alice just sat there singing along with the songs.

I chuckled at her when she got the words wrong and she slapped my arm playfully.

When we pulled up to Bella's house, Alice jumped out as soon as I parked.

I shook my head at her and got out myself. I leaned against the car door waiting for her to answer so I didnt wake the neighbours up waiting outside with my screaming baby.

'Bellaaa' I heard Alice calling as she tapped on the front door.

She waited for a few minutes before turning back and shrugging.

'Shes not answering' she called.

'Knock again' I told her.

So she did.

No answer.

'But she must be in, her truck's here and...' she pointed down the road.

James' car was parked near the curb just behind her truck.

I gave Alice a look and she pulled out her cell.

'Let me try and ring her, she might be in her room or something' she said.

I wasnt convinced. If James was here and Bella wasnt answering the door, I was getting worried.

'Edward' Alice whispered to me.

'What?' I walked over to her quickly.

'Listen' she said motioning for me to listen at the door.

I could hear Bella's phone ringing just inside.

That didnt make sense...she must be able to hear that!

'BELLAAA' Alice shouted with her ear to the door.

'Edward! I can hear banging!' She said quickly, looking a bit panicked.

'Shit!' I banged on the door loudly, and stood with my ear against it, I thought I could hear shouting.

'Edward! James...he...he wouldnt do anything...to her...would he?' Alice looked up at me, her face full of worry.

'I dont know Alice' I told her honestly.

'But you know him Edward, I mean I never thought he was too bad but this just looks dodgy' she rambled.

I put my fingers to my temples to try and think.

Just then we heard a scream, it wasnt distinct but it definately came from inside Bella's house.

'Shit, what do we do Edward?' Alice panicked.

'You call the cops, I'm breaking it down' I told her, moving her away from the front door, before ramming my shoulder into it.

'Okay, but Edward, please be careful' she whispered.

'I will Alice' I told her, giving her a quick hug before telling her to get in the car and lock the door.

I rammed my shoulder against the door twice more before it started to give in. Once more, with a kick added in, and I managed to break it enough to squeeze myself inside.

Just as I'd stumbled in I heard a bang and some muffled talking from the kitchen so I started towards the door at the end of the hall. As I took a step forward I stood on something which crunched under my shoe.

I looked down and realised i'd stood on Bellas phone.

'Shit' I picked it up and a few bits fell off. I'd need to replace that for her.

I put it on the side seeing as there were more pressing issues at hand right now.

I quickly jogged to the end of the hallway and tried the door. There was something jamming it.

'Bella?' I called through the door.

'HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE HELPPP ME...HEL...' she screamed from the other side before she was cut off.

'Im coming Bella!' I yelled back through the door, and sprinted back down the hallway and through the living room to the kitchen.

As I rounded the corner I saw James on the floor hovering above Bella with his hand covering her mouth.

'James, you fucker!' I shouted making him look up. Bella squirmed underneath him trying to wriggle free. I noticed blood on the floor underneath her.

'Ahh Edward' James said smirking at me.

'What did you do to her you fucking asshole?' I growled at him.

'I didnt do anything, she slipped' he shrugged, standing up.

'Your a fucking liar James' I said moving closer.

Bella was still laying on the floor and I didnt realise why she hadnt moved away from him as soon as he had gotten up until I got closer.

He was holding a knife, and he was pointing it towards her! Threatening her not to move.

'James put the knife down' I told him putting my arms in front of me.

'Now why would I do that?' He asked running his finger along the flat part of the blade.

'Look at her James!' I yelled pointing at Bella. 'What did she ever do to you? Huh?' I asked him taking a step closer.

'She didnt want me!' He screamed. 'Once they've met you they never want me' he yelled glaring at me.

'What are you talking about? She doesnt not want you because she wants me, she fucking hates me' I shouted. 'Your deluded! Just let her go'

I heard Bella whimper and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

'Please James' I begged.

'See the thing is Edward, I dont think you understand' He laughed sarcastically, pointing his knife at me.

'No i think I do actually, James! I think your a sick fuck who doesnt like it when he doesnt get his own way' I shouted. 'Your a fucking pathetic loser who has to resort to hurting and scaring girls to get them to do stuff' I said stepping closer still.

I was only a few steps away from Bella now and I was determined to get her out of the way of that knife.

'Bella doesnt want you, and she will _never _want you! And doing this to her is not going to make her change her mind!' I continued.

'Its not _about_ Bella though' he smirked. 'Its about you!'

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I yelled. 'Seriously James what the fuck did I ever do to you?' I was close enough to see Bella's face properly now. She looked up at me, her little tearstained face scared shitless and all I wanted to do was get her the fuck out of there. 'You see what I remember is _you_ fucking _me_ over, not the other way around!' I yelled.

'No, you fucked me over! You got to her first, you always get to them first! I never even get a chance!' He screamed.

'You think if you'd gotten there first she would have wanted you?' I laughed darkly. 'You honestly think Bella would like you if she didnt know me?'

'Stop laughing at me!' he shouted.

'Why? You are laughable James' I smirked at him. 'This, has nothing to do with me, this is all on you' I pointed my finger at him. 'Girls dont like you, not because of me, but because of you! Because this is who you are, because your a complete fucking physco!'

At this he lunged forward shoving me causing me to fall backwards onto the floor with James landing on top of me.

'Bella, go!' I shouted trying to dodge the punches James was throwing at my face.

I heard her quickly shuffle away. But as I was concentrating on Bella, I didnt see James' fist coming towards my face, and he punched me in the eye.

'Fuck' I hissed, but before I had chance to react he punched twice more hitting me in the nose and mouth. 'Fuck you!' I shouted spitting blood out of my mouth.

I shoved him off me and threw myself on top off him pinning him to the floor.

He still had the knife in his grasp so I made sure not to let go of his arm.

Suddenly he lifted his knees shoving me over his head so I landed with a thump on my back, his knife grazed my arm and I winced as the pain shot through my wrist.

I quickly got up, watching James cautiously as he approached me weapon still in hand.

I ran forward and knocked James into the cabinet and he fought back throwing me against the fridge, careful to keep his arm away from me. I wasnt letting go of his arm until that knife was out of his reach.

I shoved forwards again banging his hand against the table to try and get him to release the weapon.

'Argh' he cringed in pain, but didnt release his grip.

I banged his hand against the table again, harder, and the wooden handle slipped out of his grasp.

As the knife dropped to the floor I kicked it away to the other side of the kitchen.

Now he was weaponless it was easier.

'This is for Bella' I whispered. Before punching him straight in the fucking nose.

'And this, well this is just for me' I said. Punching him again in exactly the same place.

'Fuck' he hissed as blood poured from his nose.

'POLICE!' I heard a man yell from the hallway.

James looked at me his face all bloody. 'You called the police?' he sneered.

I punched him once more as hard as I possibly could, before shoving him to the floor.

'In here' I said, not bothering to answer James.

Three police men came running in with guns.

'He's all yours' I said, wiping my bloody nose with my sleeve, before stepping over James, and _accidentally_ standing on his hand. He yelped in pain as I walked away.

I found Bella slumped against the wall near the kitchen door.

'Hey' I whispered to her crouching down to her level.

She looked up at me, tears still streaming down her face.

'Hey its okay now, its okay' I soothed patting her knee.

This just seemed to make her cry harder. I crawled a little bit closer to her and suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. She clung to me for dear life so I simply put my arms around her and pulled her in to me tightly.

'I'm sorry Edward, im so sorry' she sobbed. 'He lied to me...I thought...I' she stuttered.

'Hey Bells, its okay, your okay thats all that matters' I soothed stroking her hair softly.

I noticed that her hair felt wet and sticky and when I looked at my hand it was covered with blood.

'Bella, your bleeding!' I gasped.

'I know, James...knocked me, I...I banged my head' she whispered. 'So are you' she added raising her hand to my lip.

'I know, its nothing though, just a few cuts' I shrugged more worried about the gash on her head.

'Edward, i'm tired' she whispered closing her eyes.

'Bella, baby, please try and stay awake for me, we need to get you to hospital to get your head checked okay?' I asked. And she nodded. 'Does it hurt anywhere else?'

'Erm no, I dont think so' she sniffed.

'Okay can you stand?' I asked her and she just nodded into my shoulder.

I stood up and pulled her up with me as she was still clung to me tightly. Not that I minded.

She stumbled a little at first as she still had her head buried against me and couldnt see where she was going, but then she turned her head so she was still leaning against my shoulder but her face was visible.

I looked down at her face and lifted my hand to wipe away a tear that slid down her cheek.

She looked up at me for a second and I think I saw a tiny hint of a smile.

As we stepped out of the door I saw Alice talking to a police officer.

'Oh my god, Bella are you okay?' she asked running over.

'I'm okay' she whispered giving Alice a little smile.

'What did he do to her?' she whispered angrily to me.

'Nothing I dont think, he didnt have the chance, I think he just pushed her over cause she banged her head' I explained. 'I'm going to take her to the hospital to get her checked out' I added.

'Okay, well the police want to talk to her but i'll tell them...' she stopped and looked behind me.

James was being escorted out of the house by two police officers. He was handcuffed and was looking at his shoes.

'You fucking piece of shit!' Alice screamed at him.

This alerted Bella and she looked up and saw James.

'Edward can we go please?' she asked quietly averting her eyes from the asshole now being pushed into the police car and looking up at me.

'Yeah, lets get out of here' I said.

'Alice will you explain to...' I nodded towards the police officers still standing outside Bella's house.

'Yeah, i'll sort it, no worries' she smiled. 'I'll come see you later okay Bella?'

'Yeah that would be good' Bella agreed.

I smiled quickly at Alice before taking Bella to my car.

She slipped into the seat and slowly put her seatbealt on before leaning her head back against the head rest.

I got in the drivers side and pulled away from the house leaving the flashing blue lights behind us.

After a few minutes on the road Bella looked away from the window she'd been staring out of to me.

'I forgot about your crazy driving, you jackass' she smiled.

I shook my head and chuckled, glad things were kinda back to normal.

* * *

**So there you go. I made a few changes to the fight scene as i thought it sounded a little easy for Edward so I gave you a little bit more action.**

**Anyway Bellas okay, and Edwards the hero you all wanted him to be. :) **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Give me a REVIEW and tell me what you think of Edward coming to the rescue :D **

**Next chapter shouldnt be too long :) **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	16. Chapter 15

**So heres the next chappy :) **

**Just to let you all know, I made a few changes to the last chapter as I wasnt completely happy with it, so if you read it before the changes were made, feel free to go check it out :)**

**Anyway here you go, hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things to do with twilight :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

BPOV

When I woke up, it was in an unfamiliar bed.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room.

Shit.

I was in hospital. I fucking hated hospitals.

I sat up quickly, too quickly though as it made me dizzy.

I sighed remembering all the shit that happened to put me in here.

To say I was feeling embarrassed and completely fucking stupid was an understatement.

Why couldnt I just have listened to Edward?

Why couldnt I see that it was James who was lying through his teeth? God I was such an idiot!

I sighed and threw my head back into my pillow.

Fuck!

That hurt.

I reached up and touched the back of my head, where a huge lump had formed. Ouch.

'Bellaa' someone called as they knocked on the door.

I looked up to see Alice pop her head round the corner and grin at me.

'Hey Alice' I smiled.

'How are you feeling?' she asked coming in and shutting the door behind her.

'Stupid' I said honestly, looking down at my hands.

'Bella, you have no reason to feel stupid' she told me coming over and sitting on the edge of bed and taking my hands in hers.

'Yeah but I do Alice, if I'd just listened to Edward and stayed away from him none of this would have happened. I wouldnt be in hospital and Edward wouldnt be all battered and bruised because of me' I said, tears forming in my eyes.

'Bella, this isnt your fault okay?' she said forcefully squeezing my fingers.

'I guess' I sighed.

'Actually Bella I wanted to apologise' she looked down at both out hands.

'What, why do you need to apologise?' I asked furrowing my brows at her.

'Because, if its anyone's fault, its mine' she whispered.

'What?' I repeated.

'Bella, I pushed you into going out with him, I should have tried to discourage you more, cause I know you only did it to get back at Edward and...' she rambled.

'Exactly Alice, I only did it to get back at Edward, because I was being an immature twat! I mean I could have avoided all of this if I'd have just grown up!' I said annoyed at myself.

'Well I still feel bad Bella' she sighed.

'You dont need to Alice, I dont blame you honestly' I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me and smiled.

'Jasper is outside, he feels bad too, he honestly didnt know what James was like, well...none of us did. Except Edward. We all just thought he was a descent guy we never dreamed he would...' she stopped suddenly.

'Hey! You tell Jasper he doesnt need to feel bad. Nobody needs to feel bad except that fucker James, because its nobodies fault except his okay?' I told her.

'Okay' she smiled.

'Okay, so erm, wheres Edward?' I asked, blushing. I dont know the fuck why! 'I just, I wanna talk to him, you know?' I added.

'He's outside, he's been here all night' she winked. 'Want me to get him for you?' she asked.

'Yeah that would be good' I nodded.

'Okay i'll be two secs' she held up two fingers before skipping out of the door.

I dont know why, but now I knew Edward was coming I was suddenly very wary of what I looked like I quickly patted down my hair and pulled the cover up so he wouldnt be able to see the awful hospital gown I was wearing.

'Hey' Edward popped his head round the door, exactly the same way Alice had done.

'Erm hey' I smiled.

'Alright to come in?' He asked.

'Yes Edward you dick' I laughed. I wasnt used to this shy Edward.

He chuckled and came in, standing by the door awkwardly.

'You can sit' I told him motioning to the end of my bed.

So he did.

'So what did you wanna talk to me about?' He asked.

'Well...I guess I just wanted to say thanks' I was looking down at my hands, and looked up when I said the word thanks.

He smiled and shuffled a little bit closer.

'So are we even now?' he chuckled.

'What do you mean?' I asked scrunching my eyebrows at him.

'Well I acted like a dick, but then well, I pretty much saved your life' He said all cockily, making me laugh.

'Okay big head, I think were pretty much even now' I laughed. 'But seriously Edward, I dont know what would have happened if you hadnt shown up' I added.

'Well you dont have to think about that because super Edward saved the day' he said putting his hand out like a superhero.

'Your such a jackass' I shook my head at him and he just laughed.

We sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, before I looked up at him and noticed the cuts and bruises on his face.

He had a bad black eye, a bruise across the bridge of his nose and a cut on his lip, which was all swollen.

'Oh god, Edward im so sorry' I whispered.

'For what?' He asked looking at me ludicrously.

'For that' I pointed at his face. 'For not listening to you, for being a stupid fuckin idiot' I said angrily putting my head in my hands.

'Bella, dont be stupid' He said pulling my hands away from my face.

'But I feel stupid' I sighed looking at him. 'James, he...he told me about what happened between you two' I told him biting my lip.

He looked down at my hands, which he was still holding, before taking a deep breath and looking back up at me.

'He did?' he whispered.

'Yeah, but well he kinda twisted it, he told me it was...him...not you, so I'm sorry Edward, I am so sorry' I apologised.

He looked up at me and smiled softly.

'I guess I should explain then' He said.

'You...you dont have to do that, if you dont want to' I told him.

'Its okay, I should have told you before, then maybe none of this would have happened' He sighed getting up and pacing across the bottom of the bed. 'Not that you would have believed me' He smiled softly.

'Sorry' I said again, wringing my hands together.

'It's fine Bella' he shook his head and chuckled quickly before the smile dissapeared and he looked sad. 'Well you know the basic story right?' he asked.

'Erm yeah, I guess' I shrugged. 'James...stole...the girl you loved and broke your heart?' I asked.

'Erm yeah, thats pretty much what happened' He said rubbing the back of his neck.

We didnt say anything for a couple of minutes and Edward continued to pace.

'You know, I wasnt always like this' He said suddenly.

'What do you mean?' I frowned.

'I mean, James, he...that, what happened. I never used to be an asshole' He explained. 'After that happened, I guess I found it hard to trust people, thats when I started sleeping with girls, just pretending I didnt give a shit' He told me.

'So you used to be nice?' I smirked.

'Yeah, believe it or not' he chuckled.

'I do believe it actually' I smiled.

'You know your the only person who knows about this, even Alice doesnt know' he informed me.

'Really?' I smiled.

'Uh huh' he nodded.

'Can I ask you something?' I said.

'You just did' he smirked.

'Dont be a dick' I said.

'Oh good, your still a bitch' He chuckled.

'You know I have something for you here' I said pretending to look in my pocket. 'Ohh' I said flipping him the finger, making him laugh.

'Okay what?' he said finally responding to my question.

'What were you doing at my house?' I asked the question i'd been wondering ever since he turned up.

'You can thank our screaming baby for that' He said. 'I needed more diapers, I did call but you didnt answer so me and Alice came over, when you didnt answer the door I knocked it down...' He explained. 'Oh yeah by the way, I owe you a new phone' He added.

'Why?'

'Cause I stood on it' he shrugged.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie came in.

'Hey Bells' he smiled.

'Dad!' I grinned, happy to see him for the first time in like 3 days.

'Erm i'll leave you to it' Edward said.

'Okay, well Edward, thankyou...again' I said.

'Yeah, I hear it was you who came to Bells' rescue' My dad said to Edward.

'Erm yeah, I guess I was' He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Thankyou, Edward' Charlie held out his hand and Edward shook it. 'I'm very grateful' he added looking at me.

'It's no problem sir' He smiled before turning to me. 'I'll see you later, dont think your getting out of looking after the doll because you have a little bump on your head' He smirked.

'Oh great' I mumbled sarcastically.

With that he left closing the door behind him.

Things with Edward were different, no matter how much i'd hated him before, now it just didnt matter. All of the anger I'd felt towards him had dissapeard...after all he had saved my life.

* * *

**So there youu go :) **

**Hope you liked it, **

**Dont worry for all of you who are saying you hope its not just a happy ending from now on, its definately not going to be that easy. **

**Anyway please REVIEW and tell me what you think :)**

**Keep reading :D **

**x**


	17. Chapter 16

**So heres the next chapter :) **

**Sorry its taken a bit longer than normal, but i've had kind of a busy week :D **

**Anyway this chapter is a tincy bit longer so it kinda makes up for it! **

**Right im gonna stop talking now and let you get on with the next chappy! **

**This again is kind of just a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**Here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

'You gonna be okay?' Charlie asked as he stood in the doorway of my bedroom.

'Im fine dad, honestly' I smiled.

We'd just got home from the hospital and he had to go back to work.

'Are you sure? Because I can stay, I feel like I leave you alone too much Bells, especially after what happened' he asked.

Sure I would have prefered him to have stayed home for at least a little while, but I knew his job was important to him, and I didnt want to put it in jeapordy. So I told him to go. Plus I was sure I'd be fine by myself for a little while.

'Dad, I promise I'll be fine. Alice and Edward are coming over later anyway, so go' I told him.

'Okay Bells, I wont be late' He promised, before leaving reluctantly, shutting my door behind him.

A few minutes later I heard the front door slam and Charlies cruiser pulling away.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It wasnt happening though.

I thought I'd be okay on my own. But being back in the house was proving to be harder than I thought it would be.

I kept jumping at noises I thought I'd heard downstairs.

And everytime I closed my eyes I saw James coming towards me with a knife.

'Argh!' I groaned sitting up and putting my head in my hands. 'Doesnt look like im sleeping' I moaned to myself throwing my cover off me and swinging my legs over the side of my bed.

I stood up and walked slowly towards my bedroom door. My hand shook as I lifted it to turn the handle.

'For fuck sake Bella, man up!' I ordered myself.

I took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door, to an empty hallway.

'See, theres no one here, just me' I reassured myself.

I treaded slowly down the stairs, and went into the living room.

I turned on the tv and curled up on the sofa. I couldnt relax though. I kept looking over my shoulder, towards the kitchen, hearing noises I knew werent there. I sighed and turned up the tv, trying to concentrate on that more than the noises I was imagining.

When the phone rang I nearly jumped out of skin.

'Fuck!' I whispered before answering it. 'Hello?'.

'Hey Bella!' I heard Alice squeal on the other end.

'Hey Alice' I smiled, happy to hear her voice.

'Is it okay to come over now?' she asked.

'Yes! Please do' I answered quickly.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, i'm just getting a little freaked out being here by myself' I explained. 'You gonna be long?' I added.

'Nope, were actually on our way' she giggled. 'Be there in five?' she asked.

'Great, i'll see you soon then'

'Bye Bellaaaa' she sang.

I put the phone down and quickly ran up stairs.

I pulled on a clean t-shirt, throwing a hoodie over top. Before going over to my mirror and quickly brushing my hair. I scraped it into a messy bun just as the doorbell rang.

I walked slowly down the stairs, tripping on the last step and falling in a heap on the floor.

'Oof!' Was the noise that came out of my mouth as I landed.

The doorbell rang again impatiently, prompting me to get up.

I opened the door to find Alice and Edward standing there.

'About fucking time' Edward moaned walking in without waiting for me to ask.

'Yeah come in why dont you' I said sarcastically.

Alice grinned and bounded in after him.

'Oh here, present for you' Edward smirked handing me the doll.

'Thanks so much' I rolled my eyes.

'Hey! I've had it for the last two days by myself' Edward moaned.

'Well I'm sorry for being such a burden' I joked.

'Yeah you bloody should be' he smiled.

'Here, i'll go put the doll in the carseat upstairs' Alice offered taking the doll from me before skipping up the stairs.

'So we get rid of that thing tomorrow' Edward said sitting down on the sofa.

'Yeah, thank god' I smiled sitting down next to him.

'You think...' he started.

'I think what?' I asked.

'Nothing, erm, doesnt matter' he shrugged.

'Oh come on Edward, I hate when people do that' I moaned shoving him in the shoulder.

'Honestly it was nothing. I er...forgot what I was gonna say' he said quickly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Your a shit liar' I said.

He just shrugged and started looking through his phone.

I sighed, leaning forward and resting my elbows against my legs when I noticed a sting in my knee. I pulled the leg of my jeans up and noticed there was a biggish cut just below my knee which I must have gotten when I fell. It was bleeding a little.

'Ouch' I whispered touching around the area.

'How did you do that?' Edward asked noticing my leg and leaning forward to have a better look.

'I, erm...fell when I came to answer the door' I blushed.

Edward chuckled before standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

'Couldnt wait to see me huh?' He smirked coming back with the first aid box off the top of the fridge and a small wet towel.

I flipped him the finger before going back to inspecting my leg.

He laughed and sat back down next to me.

'Here' He said grabbing my leg and putting it up on his lap.

He placed the cold towel on the graze and I winced in pain.

'Sorry' He apologised looking up and giving me a small smile, before going back to my leg.

He wiped away the excess blood softly and carefully before he opened the first aid box and pulled out a band aid.

He placed the band aid carefully over the cut before leaning forward and kissing it gently.

He looked up quickly as I quirked an eyebrow. 'Oh, sorry...I dont know why I did that, my mum used to do it all the time, I didnt think, sorry' He mumbled, I thought I saw a slight blush.

I giggled and hit him gently on the arm. 'Its okay Edward, dont worry about it' I shrugged. Though that little kiss was actually pretty sweet and I think I liked it.

I didnt dwell on it though, he obviously didnt think and did it automatically the way his mum would to him.

Alice came back down then and Edward shoved my leg, which was still on his lap, off him.

After a few hours we brought down the doll, deciding to spend time with it seeing as it was the last day of the project.

As I cradled the quiet, squirming doll in my arms I realised I was actually gonna kinda miss the little thing.

Only when it was quiet though.

'Coogy coogy coo!' I cooed stupidly making Alice laugh and Edward cock an eyebrow.

'Here take it a sec' I said giving the doll to Edward. 'Drinks?' I asked.

They both nodded and I got up.

I walked into the kitchen, and stopped in my tracks. I hadnt been in here since the the whole thing with James and it was weird now. It felt different somehow. Like it was haunted.

I hadnt thought of what happened or James, since Alice and Edward had arrived. But now I was standing here, it all came flooding back. Hitting me hard.

I stood in the doorway breathing deeply as images of James stalking towards me filled my head. I backed up against the wall closing my eyes and shaking my head trying to get the images to go away.

But they wouldnt dissapear. He just got closer, lifting his knife and smirking at me.

'Nooo!' I yelled cringing against the wall.

He kept advancing as I screamed, shaking my head, tears leaking out of my eyes.

I slid down the wall hiding my face in my hands, begging for it to stop, to leave me alone.

Then he touched my arm.

'Arghhh' I screamed, freaking out, hitting and kicking at him.

'Bella! Stop' I heard him say, though it wasnt James' voice.

'Leave me alone!' I yelled.

'Bella, its me! Calm down' he said restraining my flailing arms.

I opened my eyes to see Edward crouched in front of me.

'Oh' I stopped moving, tears still sliding silently down my face.

'Its okay Bella' He whispered leaning forward and cupping my face in his palm. 'Its okay' he said again.

'It's not okay! I dont want to feel like this, I want to feel safe in my own home!' I cried.

'Bella your are safe, i'm here. I wont let anything happen to you' he reassured.

'I'm scared Edward' I whispered.

'I know baby, I know, but it's okay. I promise you. James isnt coming back' he soothed.

'I'm sorry I didnt listen Edward, im really fucking sorry' I sobbed.

'Shhh' He soothed pulling me to him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I cried into his shoulder, just like I had the night before when he'd saved me.

I sniffed hard and pulled my head away from him. I looked into his eyes and gave him a little smile.

'You okay now?' He smiled back.

'Yeah, I'm sorry I hit you' I apologised.

'Yeah you should be bitch, that hurt' He joked, before quickly hugging me again and then standing up.

He held out his hand for me and I took it letting him pull me up.

'Bella, if you...if you ever need anyone to...you know talk to about this, I'm here okay?' he said stopping me as I went to leave.

'Thankyou' I smiled.

'I mean it Bella' he enforced.

I nodded, just wanting to leave the kitchen.

'Can you erm, get some drinks?' I asked.

'Sure' He grinned.

I walked swiftly away from the kitchen. Not wanting to go back there anytime soon.

I slumped down on the sofa next to Alice who was texting on her phone.

She looked up with a smile, which faltered when she saw my face.

'Oh Bella are you okay? Did Edward say something to you in there?' she asked quickly.

'Oh no, it wasnt anything, I just, I kinda freaked out a bit' I told her.

'Bella' she frowned, before giving me a huge hug. She was pretty strong for such a tiny person.

I giggled when she didnt let go after a few minutes and she laughed too.

'Alice having trouble breathing here' I giggled.

'Sorry' she grinned pulling away.

'Here' Edward came in throwing cans of drink at us.

'Thanks, but I gotta get going, its getting late and I still have to go see Jasper' Alice informed us.

'Need a ride?' Edward piped up.

'No its okay i'll just call Jazz and get him to come get me' she said pulling out her phone.

A few minutes later Jasper pulled up outside my house, Alice hugged me bye and skipped out of the door.

'So, can we order food or something? I'm starving!' Edward exclaimed getting up and stretching.

'Food sounds good' I agreed pulling out a menu for a pizza place in town.

'Here' I said offering it to him.

We ordered the food, and when it came we ate in a comfortable silence.

I cleared the plates away leaving them in a pile on the table, still not ready to go back into the kitchen, before stretching out and falling backwards on the sofa.

It was about 10:00pm and Charlie still wasnt home. I was wondering where he was when the phone rang.

'Hello?' I answered.

'Bells' charlie replied on the other end. 'I'm so sorry, but they've asked me to do a night shift, will you be okay?' he asked.

'Erm' I looked at Edward. 'Sure dad, i'll be okay' I told him.

'Okay, night Bella, oh and make sure you lock all the doors okay?' he said.

'Of course dad, see you tomorrow'

'Night Bells' he said bye before hanging up.

I turned to Edward who was now slouching on my sofa with his feet on my coffee table.

'Oi pighead, get your feet off my table' I told him slapping down his feet.

'Oh come on Bella, my feet dont smell' he whined.

'Off' I said firmly, though I couldnt help smiling at our easy banter.

'So is your dad not coming back tonight?' he asked as I plonked myself down next to him.

'No, he had to work a night shift' I shrugged.

We put in a movie and I curled up on the couch with Edward at the other end.

I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew I woke up, snuggled against Edward.

'Hey' he smiled when I looked up at him. 'I should really get going' he said.

'No!' I pleaded, grabbing his shirt. 'Please stay with me Edward' I asked.

'If thats what you want?' he asked.

'Its what I need' I told him.

'Okay' He smiled as I snuggled back into his side.

What? I was comfortable!

* * *

**So there you go :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of it! **

**Anyway again I just wanna reassure you that its honestly not just going to be plain sailing for B+E from now on :) **

**Next chapter shouldnt take as long hopefully. **

**Bye for now **

**Keep reading :D **

**x**


	18. Chapter 17

**So heres the next one.**

**Just a warning, this one isnt too great and is pretty much a filler, but dont worry, im thinking of maybe some exciting stuffs for the next chapter :)**

**I just wanna say a quick thanks to everyone who REVIEWS, adds to favourites and story alert. It really does motivate me to know that people are enjoying this story as much as I am. :D**

**Anyway I wont bore you with a huge A/N**

**Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all to do with Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

'Good morning' Edward smiled when I woke up the next morning.

'Urgh' I groaned shoving my head back under the quilt.

I was in my bed, though I dont remember how I got in it, because last thing I remember was falling back to sleep against Edward downstairs on the sofa.

'You better get up soon if you wanna be in time for school' He warned.

I groaned again but didnt move.

'Bellaa, come on!' He moaned, getting up from the rocking chair he was sat on, to come over and pull the cover off me.

'Fuck off' I hissed pulling it back up.

'Bella!' He chuckled.

'Fine!' I surrendered, kicking away the sheets and sitting up. I ran a hand through my knotted hair and sighed before slinging my legs over the side of my bed.

I got showered and dressed while Edward waited downstairs for me to get ready.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and applied a tiny bit of mascara and eyeliner before heading down the stairs.

'Here' Edward said offering me a mug of coffee.

'Erm thanks' I said taking the cup from him and sitting at the table.

My head was pounding. I had noticed this morning, as I massaged shampoo into my scalp, that there was still a biggish lump on the back of my head and now it was killing me.

'Right, we better get going' Edward said gulping down the rest of his coffee and putting his mug in the sink.

He walked off, out the front door without waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and finished my own coffee before grabbing my bag and following him.

The doll was already strapped in its carseat in the back of his silver volvo.

'So how are you feeling today?' Edward asked as he sped down my street.

I shrugged, having felt better. My head was still aching like mad and I felt a bit sicky after gulping down my coffee so quickly.

Edward didnt say anything else for a while.

Then after about 10 minutes of driving, just before we pulled into school he turned to me.

'Bella, do you think, will...' he stopped shaking his head.

'What?' I asked completely confused.

'Oh nothing, never mind' he brushed off, just like he had yesterday.

It was starting to piss me off.

'What is it Edward?' I snapped.

'I was just gonna ask...if...you were gonna miss the doll' he shrugged, that was blatantly not what he was going to ask, but I decided to let it go, I couldnt be bothered with his stupidness this morning.

'Yeah, I suppose I am, though am not going to miss its screaming!' I said turning to look at the sleeping doll in the back seat. 'But yeah, I think I will' I added.

'Me too' Edward sighed.

I looked at him, his eyes seemed to have glazed over, like he was deep in thought.

He noticed me looking at him and shook his head as if snapping himself out of his daydream.

'You okay?' I asked tilting my head to the side.

'Fine' He grunted.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked in his usual spot before getting out and talking to Emmett and the blonde girl i'd seen at Mikes party.

I got out and grabbed the doll, but as I turned to walk towards Edward I saw Lauren draped all over him. I felt a twinge of something when I noticed he didnt push her away, but in fact he put his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear.

The twinge felt a lot like jealousy, but I couldnt seriously be jealous. I didnt like Edward like that...did I?

No! Of course not. He was just...a sort of friend. So why did I feel a surge of dissapointment when I admitted that to myself?

Then I shook myself out of it! I wasnt jealous, I was annoyed. Annoyed that he was still talking to that slag after everything that happened between us because of her. After everything he had said, saying he didnt care about them and whatever, and then he goes and acts like that with her...it makes no sense!

At least thats what I told myself as I walked away to drop the doll off at the 'creche' for the last time.

As I was putting my jacket and some of my books into my locker Edward appeared again.

'Where did you go?' He asked.

'To drop the doll off' I shrugged.

'Well you could have waited for me'

'You looked a bit busy' I said, slamming my locker shut and walking towards my first class.

'What?' he frowned.

'With Lauren' I pointed out.

'Bella...' He started.

'Nah Edward its okay, you do what you want' I smiled tightly before walking into my first class leaving him standing in the hall.

Though now I was in here, being out there with Edward didnt seem so bad.

All eyes in the class were on me.

I quickly ducked my head and sat down in my usual seat next to Mike Newton.

'Hey Bella' he said.

What? Mike never spoke to me in class. The only time he had ever spoken to me was at his party when he was pissed out of his head.

'Erm hi?' I cocked an eyebrow at him.

'I heard what happened with that James dude, I'm sorry Bella' he said putting his hand on my arm.

Oh!

So thats why everyone was staring at me.

'Seriously I hung out with the dude, I didnt know he was like that' he carried on. 'Did he hurt you?' He asked.

'Erm...not really' I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

'I heard that he stabbed you?' A girl from behind me piped up.

'Well thats obviously not true, or else she wouldnt be at school today would she' Mike snapped back.

'How would you know?' she argued back.

'Look! He didnt stab me okay?' I informed both of them loudly.

'Pity' I looked up to see Lauren standing in the doorway, sneering at me.

Stupid bitch!

I rolled my eyes at her and put my head down doodling on my book, avoiding any more questions about James.

When I finally got out of class at lunchtime i'd had enough of the whispers that had followed me round all day.

'Hey Bella' Alice greeted me as I exited the classroom.

'Hi Alice!' I smiled, glad to be in the presence of a friend.

'Bella!' I heard someone yell behind me.

I turned to see Angela rushing down the hallway towards me.

'Hey ange!' I grinned. I hadnt seen her very much since the start of the project and i'd missed hanging out with her.

'Yeah hi' she said arseily.

'Whats up?' I asked, taken aback at the way my normally polite best friend had snapped at me.

'Oh nothing, apart from the fact that my supposed best friend got attacked at the weekend and she didnt even call me' she snapped.

'Oh shit, i'm so sorry, I've just been a bit pre occupied with everything that happened' I apologised sincerely. I hadnt even thought about calling Angela, which made me feel completely shitty.

'Bella! I didnt even know you were seeing a guy' she sighed, her anger gone and sadness taking its place, which made me feel even worse. I had pretty much abandoned our friendship over the last couple of weeks.

'Ange, I know, I just...I've been busy with the project and...' I started.

'And your new friends' she interupted, motioning towards Alice who was standing behind me.

'No! Its not like that honestly Ange, your still my best friend!' I told her.

I heard a little whimper from behind me and turned to see Alice looking down at her feet.

Fuck!

'Well it doesnt feel like it right now' Angela said shaking her head at me.

'I am sorry! I truly am, I know ive been a pretty shitty friend the last couple of weeks, but let me make it up to you...sit with us at lunch?' I asked, wondering what she'd been doing for lunch since I'd been sitting with Alice and co.

'Oh you mean rather than sit at a table on my own like I usually do?' she snapped.

'Fuck!' I smacked myself in the forehead. 'Sorry' I whispered again.

'Fine, I'll sit with you' she gave in, though obviously still mad at me.

'Thankyou' I smiled at her.

We walked to the lunch hall in an awkward silence. Alice on one side of me, Angela on the other side. Neither of them speaking to me.

We grabbed some lunch and headed towards our usual spot. It looked like Angela wasnt the only one sitting with us today. Already at the table was Edward and Jasper, like normal, but sitting on Edwards left was Lauren, and next to her was Jessica. Opposite Edward was his brother and his girlfriend and next to her sat a girl with big red hair.

'Great' I muttered.

Alice sat next to Jasper and snuggled into his side as he asked if she was okay.

I sat down next to Alice and Angela sat next to me.

When I looked up, I saw Jasper give me a reassuring smile. I smiled back before going back to my sandwich in front of me, catching Edwards eye on the way, he smiled cautiously, obviously thinking i'd be mad at him. I looked away quickly without returning his smile, and saw Lauren sneer at me as my eyes returned to my food.

I heard her whisper something to Edward. Something about me.

I waited for his reply, but when I heard nothing I looked up in time to see him chuckle quietly at her.

They were laughing at me.

I stood up angrily, scraping my chair as I did so and Edward looked up at me quickly.

'Come on Ange, its a bit crowded in here, lets go sit outside' I said glaring at Edward the whole time.

'Bella that wasnt...' I heard him start to say as I walked away from the table.

When we sat down on the grass outside I took a deep breath to calm myself.

That fucking asshole!

I felt angry at myself for believing he'd changed.

'What was all that about?' Angela asked breaking her silence.

'You know what I dont even know' I told her. 'I dont understand that boy at all'

'How have you two been getting along...i heard it was him who helped you when that guy attacked you' she said quietly, her curiousity obviously overpowering her anger towards me.

'We were getting along okay, but then we had a huge argument and werent on speaking terms when he saved me, everything was going okay again until today' I groaned.

'Oh, sounds complicated' she said with a small smile.

'It is!...Look Ange I really am sorry I havent spent much time with you, but the projects over today and everything will go back to normal, I promise' I told her.

'Well it better, i've missed you' she said.

'I've missed you too' I smiled leaning over to give her a quick hug. 'So how did your project go?'

I asked.

'Oh it was okay actually' she told me. She had a tiny hint of a smile on her face and I was intrigued.

'Okay what?' I laughed poking her.

'Nothing, well its just well...' she giggled. 'Ben and I kinda started dating'

'What?' I yelled.

'I know, it sounds weird but we actually started getting on really well, and one thing led to another and we kissed a couple of times before he asked me out' she squealed.

'Ange! Thats awesome' I grinned hugging her again.

'I know' she laughed. 'It feels good to finally tell someone' she added making me feel guilty all over again.

We finished the rest of our lunch talking about Angela and Bens fleeting romance before heading off in seperate directions for afternoon classes, arranging to meet that evening.

5th period went quickly and before I knew it, it was time to pick the doll up for the last time before heading to health class.

I knew I should be happy about this, but for some reason, I just really wasnt.

* * *

**There it is.**

**I know its not one of my greatest chapters but it was pretty much just a filler.**

**Looks like Edward is fucking things up again. But im sure hes not doing it on purpose! :P**

**Anyway next chapter shouldnt be too long hopefully :)**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**I know things are going a bit slow at the mo, but I want things to pick up as much as you lot do so dont worry things are going to get a little bit more exciting! :) lol**

**Keep reading!**

**x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Heres the next one! :)**

**This chapters a bit more exciting I think...a bit of drama for ya :P **

**Anyway I wont keep you :)**

**Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things to do with Twilight, I only own the plot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

'Oh Bella, hey'

I was surprised to find Edward at the 'creche' when I went to pick the doll up.

'What are you doing here?' I snapped at him as I took the doll out of his hands.

'I'm picking the doll up' He growled, snatching the doll back.

'Fine!' I turned on my heel and stomped away.

'Your such a stroppy bitch' He chuckled catching me up easily.

'I am not!' I said, erm stroppily.

'No course not' He rolled his eyes.

'Look' I stopped and faced him. 'I'm only 'stroppy' when your around Edward, what does that tell you huh?' I questioned.

He just shrugged and started walking again.

I groaned and followed him.

'Look Bella, that thing at lunch time, I know it looked like...' he started.

I cut him off. 'You know what Edward, I dont even care, I'm tired of you and your games. After today you can just go back to doing whatever you want, without any interference from your annoying project partner' I told him.

'What? My games?' he asked a confused look appearing on his face.

I just shook my head and walked into the classroom.

When Edward sat down next to me the confused expression was still there.

'Bella...'

'Okay class, are we all ready to give your babys back?' Mr Milton asked cheerily as he entered the room.

There was a chorus of cheers from around the room but me and Edward said nothing.

'Right heres how its going to work' The teacher started to explain. 'Your all going to come drop your dolls off into this box' he paused pulling a cardboard box from under his desk. 'Then over the next week, the micro-chips inside the dolls will be taken out and assessed to work out your grade' He started walking around the classroom. 'You will be assessed on sleep patterns, feeding patterns , changing patterns and how long on average it has taken you to calm down a screaming doll' He explained.

'Great, we'll have failed then' I muttered.

'You will also need to hand in your baby journals about how you've been getting on' Mr Milton added.

'Crap!' I whispered. I'd completely forgotten about the book. I hadnt seen it since the first day of the project where i'd given it to Edward to do.

Edward leaned over. 'I done it' He whispered before smiling and leaning away.

That surprised me. I figured Edward would have just shoved it under his bed and forgotten about it, like I did.

'Erm thanks' I said quickly.

In the next ten minutes people filed up to the front of the room to drop off their dolls. Most of them were thrown in with a cheer from the parents. Some were given hugs and some were cried over.

Our baby wasnt thrown in, but we didnt exactly cry either.

When it was our turn, I held the doll in my arms and stroked its hair softly before saying bye and giving her to Edward who placed her gently in the box.

It was like we were giving her up for adoption or something.

We walked back to our seats and waited for everyone else to finish saying goodbye to the babies.

I sat tapping my foot on the stool impatiently.

Before long Edward placed his hand on my leg to stop the tapping. When his hand touched me, I felt a shock, like an electric current, run through me.

I felt annoyed at myself, but I kinda liked him touching me.

I didnt let him know that though. I yanked my leg out of his grasp and huffed dramatically.

He tutted and placed his hand back on the table.

'Right' Mr Milton shouted. 'Thats everyones dolls handed in, now on your way out if you'd just like hand your baby journals in and i'll see you next week to give you your grades' He said clearing a place on his desk for the journals.

I got up and grabbed my bag throwing it on my shoulder.

Edward pulled the journal from his bag, and I was suddenly very intrigued about what he'd written in it. I hoped we'd get those back next week when we got our grades.

Once I'd seen he'd handed it in, I left.

I walked down the hallway and was about to turn the corner when I heard Edward call my name.

'Now what?' I growled to myself before turning around. 'What?' I said harshly.

'I gave you a ride this morning remember' He smirked.

'Oh...yeah' I said realising he was right.

'Yeah so wait here, I just gotta go to my locker' He told me.

'Hurry up then' I moaned.

He ran back the way he came and dissapeared round the corner.

I debated just walking home, but thought it might be a bit harsh to just leave without saying where I was going so I leant against the wall and waited.

I didnt know how I felt about Edward now. Everything was just so complicated with him. He was saving my life one minute, then admitting things to me that he hadnt told anybody before, then practically goes back to how he was before all of this started, even after he'd told me Lauren and them girls meant nothing to him.

It didnt seem that way today when he let her follow him round, whispered things to her, laughed with her...about me.

Argh!

What was up with that guy?

'Okay, I'm ready' Edward reappeared with some books in his hand.

'Finally' I muttered, shoving myself off the wall and following him to his car.

Emmett and his blonde girlfriend, whos name I still didnt know, were standing next to the volvo with a group of Edwards football mates.

I groaned when I saw that Lauren was standing with the group.

'Hiii Eddie!' she squealed, like a little pig.

'Lauren, what do you want?' he asked going over to join his mates, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

'Well...' I heard her say, as she walked over to him and put her hands on her chest. 'Me and Jess had this big stupid fight, so she went home without me' she pouted.

'And...' he said motioning her to tell him what she was after.

'I really need a ride' she whined. 'I can make it worth your while' she smirked, running her finger down the front of his body.

'Fine whatever' he sighed, causing Lauren to beam and kiss him on the lips. She then hooked her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

The twinge I'd felt earlier, pulled in my chest again and I tried to ignore it. I refused to believe I was jealous.

I coughed loudly behind Edward and he simply turned around and put two fingers up motioning that he'd be a couple of minutes.

Lauren turned too. 'Hey Bella?' she whispered.

I just cocked an eyebrow which said 'what?'

She flipped me the finger and laughed childishly. I noticed some of the guys laughed too and Lauren turned back obviously proud of herself.

'Dick!' I shouted at her.

She turned around slowly. Releasing Edwards arm, and stalking towards me.

'What did you say?' she asked, getting very close to my face.

'I said: Your. A. Dick' I stated slowly.

I noticed that some of the group had stopped talking and were now watching us. Edward being one of them.

Suddenly Lauren shoved me, and I stumbled backwards.

'I've had just about enough of you' she said walking towards me again. 'When are you gonna get it, Edward is not interested in you!' she shouted causing the rest of the group to look over.

'And you think he even gives a damn about you?' I shot back.

'He does!' she stomped her foot. Yep really!

'Your more of an idiot than I thought' I laughed pitifully at her.

'You dont know anything about it!' she practically screamed.

'I know that your a pathetic little bitch, who follows Edward round hoping you'll be his chosen slag for the day'

'Well at least I'm in the running' she smirked.

'Like thats something to be proud of?' I questioned.

'Oh shutup!' she shouted, obviously having no answer to my question. 'Your a loser Bella Swan, and everyone here knows it' she motioned behind her.

'You think I care what any of you think of me? You really think I give a fucking shit what _you_ think about me?' I laughed at her sarcastically.

'Well obviously not because look at the state of you, you little skank' she sneered. 'You know what, its a shame James didnt get to do more damage. It would have been so great not to have you round any more!' she snapped harshily.

'What?' I whispered. I didnt like the bitch, not one fucking bit but I would never _ever_ wish her dead.

'You know exactly what I mean, look at your face' she laughed.

I breathed in deeply to try and stop the tears I could feel forming. I would not cry in front of this bitch.

'So why dont you just fuck off yeah?' she said bitchily. 'Thats what we all want, especially Edward'

'What?' I whispered.

'Yeah, he told me at lunchtime' she smiled vindictivly.

The tears were threatening to overspill as I looked over at Edward.

Why had that sentence hurt me more than anything else she'd said?

He looked like he was struggling with something, like he was torn between two things.

I shook my head at him, grabbed my bag off the floor and started running.

I could hear Laurens laughter behind me and at first I thought she was running after me but the sound of her cackling soon dissapeared out of earshot.

So why could I still hear footsteps behind me.

'Bella stop!' Oh. Thats why!

I didnt stop, I carried on, pushing myself harder, running as fast as I could.

It didnt fucking help though because soon he had caught me up, begging me to stop.

When I didnt, he ran in front of me, putting his arms out, causing me to crash into him.

'What? What do you want Edward?' I screamed at him.

'Look, what she said, that isnt...' he started.

'No! Just shutup, shutup shutup shutup!' I shouted.

'Bella please listen to me' he pleaded.

'NO! I'm through listening to people make me feel like shit!'

'Bella...I' he tried again.

'She wished I was dead Edward!' I cried, tears finally falling over the edge down my cheeks.

'I know, but shes a bitch' he said. I felt like he was defending her.

'Why are you defending her?' I screamed. 'You said you didnt even like her!'

'I'm not...I dont!' he yelled, frustrated.

'Stop lying!'

'I'm not fucking lying!' he pulled at his hair.

'What is wrong with you?' I sobbed quietly.

'What?' he asked just as quiet.

'Why didnt you say anything?' I whispered, changing the subject.

'I...I didnt want to get in the way' he shrugged.

'I needed you to defend me Edward!' I yelled making him jump.

'What?'

'Your always the one saying you want to be my friend, but you still just...cant manage to defend me against Lauren can you?'

'Thats not, Bella I...' he stuttered.

'I know, its because your friends were there' I answered for him. 'You cant be the one to stick up for the loser right?'

'Bella...I'm sorry' he whispered, looking at his shoes.

'I'm tired' I sighed.

'I'll take you home' he offered.

'No, I mean I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being your secret friend. I'm tired of Lauren, I'm tired of you saving my life one minute, and the next being a completely different person. I'm just tired of being treated like shit, by you and because of you. I dont wanna be a burden in your popular life Edward...so i'm gonna go home now, and you'll never have to speak to me again' I told him, wiping the tears that were swiftly sliding down my cheeks.

'Bella, shit. I really am a fucking asshole!' he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

'Yeah, you are, thats why I cant have you in my life, it is just too damn hard Edward'

'Bella please...I ne...' he started.

'Edward stop please, the projects over and I think its best if everything just goes back to normal, the way the things are meant to be' I sobbed.

'B...'

'I'll see you around Edward' I said quickly before running down the street, away from him.

Out of Edward Cullens life.

* * *

**Oooooh! That was one big fight! **

**I told you things werent going to be just plain sailing for them! **

**Anyway I really hope you liked this chappy, it was a bit more exciting for ya :) **

**Please please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter :)**

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay heres the next chapter. **

**I got this one out quite quickly for ya. **

**Theres really not much going on in the chapter as its pretty much getting ready for the next one. **

**Anyway here you go :) **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sm owns all, except the plot which is mine :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

'Fucking asshole!' I yelled at the tv, before throwing the game controller hard on the floor.

'Calm down bro!' Emmett chuckled.

'Fuck you!' I growled before stomping up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door shut.

I threw myself on my bed and pulled a pillow to cover my face.

Okay so maybe that was a bit dramatic.

I wasnt really that bothered about losing the game, I'd just been in a constant bad mood recently: ever since everything that had happened that day with Bella, nearly two weeks ago now, in fact.

I had well and truly fucked up.

And I was mad at myself more than anything.

Why hadn't I just stepped in and stopped Lauren from saying those awful things? Why hadnt I defended Bella, I know I'd wanted to.

I'd stood there and watched, itching to get in there and drag Bella away, to comfort her when she cried.

So why hadnt I?

Truth be told I knew the reason. It's because I was a complete fucking chicken-shit. Its because Emmett, Rosalie and all those other jerks I called friends were standing there.

I was scared, simple as.

Scared of what they'd think, scared of what they'd say.

I really was pathetic.

And when that bitch Lauren had lied and told Bella that I'd said I didnt want her around anymore, the only thing that stopped me was the fact that Eric had turned to me and stuck his hand up for a high five.

So now Bella wasnt speaking to me, and the only time I'd seen her was for a few brief moments in the hallway at school. She'd walked past with her head down and eyes glued to the floor, she couldnt even look at me.

I'd tried calling her, and even sent a few texts but she'd ignored all of them.

Someone who had called, a lot, was someone I didnt want anything to do with.

Lauren had called more times than I could count in the last couple of weeks and I'd ignored pretty much all of them, except one. When I'd gotten so annoyed with her because she'd called 5 times in about 2 minutes, I'd picked it up and told her to fuck off.

She apparently didnt get the message though because she was still trying. Still coming up to me at school trying to convince me to let her come over. Still texting and still calling at least twice a day.

I'd decided I didnt want anything to do with her anymore. With any of them in fact. Lauren, Jessica, Tanya and then rest.

I hadnt spoken to any of them and I didnt want to.

I only feared my decision to finally rid my life of the skanks, had come too late. I'd already lost Bella because of them.

I sighed and put the pillow back before sitting up and rubbing my hands against my face.

I needed a shave.

I got up and grabbed my razor and foam before heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

'Hey dickward!' Alice snapped as she came out of her room.

Oh yeah someone else who was pissed at me.

Alice had been ignoring me pretty much since the Bella argument and I didnt blame her, she was her best friend after all.

'Where are you going?' I asked noticing she had a purse with her and shoes on.

'To Bella's' she informed me, folding her tiny arms across her chest.

'Oh, well say hi for me?' I asked cautiously.

'I dont think so Edward' she hmmphed before stomping down the hallway and down the stairs.

I sighed and went to shave.

BPOV

'Edward's still being a moody arse' Alice informed me, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it piece by piece.

'So' I shrugged my shoulders, getting some popcorn myself from the bowl sitting between us on the sofa, before turning my attention back to the tv. I did not want to talk about that asshole.

We'd decided to have a movie night and sleepover. Usually these sleepovers would have happened at Alice's seeing as she had the bigger house and the bigger tv. But ever since I'd cut Edward out of my life they'd taken place at mine.

Just as the guy in the movie was admitting he was a vampire to the girl he loved, the phone rang.

'Hello?' I answered.

'BellaIneedhelp!' someone sqeaked quickly on the other end.

I laughed. 'What's up Ange?' I asked.

'Well the thing is, Ben invited me to a party. You know what sort of party I mean, the ones with all the popular kids' she informed me.

Yeah I knew the kind of party she meant. The only one I'd ever been to, I'd gotten drunk, met Alice and made a complete fool of myself.

'Yeah, go on' I encouraged.

'Well, see, I dont want to go by myself. You know just incase he gets talking to his friends or whatever, I just dont wanna be like standing there alone, so do you think...willyoucomewithme?' she asked very quickly making me giggle.

'Erm, well I dunno, Alice is here and...' I started.

'Oh hiii Alice' she said and I replayed the message to Alice.

'What she want?' she whispered curiously after she'd said hi back.

'She wants to know if we wanna go to a party at...' I stopped as she squealed and shouted: 'YES!'

I laughed at her bouncing on the spot excitedly and told Angela we'd go.

'Great, thankyou so much Bella!' I could tell she was smiling.

'It's no problem'

She told me she'd pick us up in an hour, before saying bye and hanging up.

'She's picking us up at half 8' I informed Alice.

'Ohmygosh, thats only like an hour' she panicked, before grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

It seemed an hour was just enough time for Alice to steal some clothes from my newly updated closet, which was of course due to her, choose an outfit for me, do her own hair and makeup, before re-doing mine after not approving of how i'd done it myself.

I looked in the mirror as we both stood in front of it.

'We look great!' Alice beamed doing a little twirl in her dress. Well, my dress.

I must admit I had to agree.

She was wearing my new strapless white dress, which she'd accesorised by adding a big belt at the waist, some strappy silver heels, and a fashionable scarf tied neatly round her neck. All of which she'd stolen out of my drawers. She'd curled her usually spiky hair and put in a cute black headband with a bow.

My dress was also strapless, but it was blue with a sweetheart neckline. It had a silk black bow around the middle and the skirt flowed nicely just above my knees. It was gorgeous and I'd fallen in love with it straight away. I accesorised with black heels, which werent too high just incase, with a silver butterfly necklace falling down into my subtle cleavage, and lots of mix and match bangles climbing nearly halfway up my arm.

My hair was curled softly and left down, with a plait across the front which looked like a hairband. Alice had done my eyes smoky black, but it looked subtle and pretty.

Alice was wearing silver eyeshadow, accentuated with some black liquid eyeliner. It was very bold but it suited her.

Just after half 8 Angela knocked on my door.

'Wow you guys look amazing!' she grinned taking in mine and Alice's outfits.

'Thankyou, you look great yourself' I smiled taking in her outfit, of a floaty black dress, and black heels. It was simple but elegant.

'Thanks, are you ready to go?' she asked looking behind me to ask Alice.

'Yep, lets go girls!' she grinned grabbing Angelas arm and linking hers through it as they walked to the car.

I locked the door quickly and ran to catch them up.

'Hey Alice?' I stopped her just as she was getting in the car.

'Yeah hun?' she smiled.

'Erm...Edward, you dont think he'll be there tonight do you?' I asked quietly.

'No way! He's in way too much of a grump for a party' she assured me.

'Your sure?' I asked. I really didnt want to go to this party if Edward was going to be there.

'Yes!' she promised. 'Now get in!' she giggled pulling me into the car.

EPOV

'Coming to the party dude?' Emmett asked, popping his big head round my door.

'No!' I mumbled shoving my head back into the pillow.

'Oh come on! You've been in a sulk for weeks now, whats up with you man?' he asked coming in, without being invited, and sitting on my bed.

'I am not in a sulk, I just dont want to go to some stupid party okay?' I snapped.

'You used to love going to parties' he sighed.

I just shrugged, without answering him.

'Oh come on Edward, theres clearly something wrong...did you get herpes from Lauren or something?' he guffawed at his joke.

'Fuck off Emmett!' I growled at him.

'Well did you?' he asked, pretending to be serious.

'No Emmett, I did not get fucking herpes from Lauren okay!' I shouted.

'Good! I dont know why you bother with her to be honest bro' he said.

I sighed angrily and sat up.

'What?' I asked.

'Well I mean I thought you liked that Bella girl, but your still going around with those slags'

'I'm not going around with those slags anymore, I havent done anything with anyone for nearly two weeks' I informed him. 'And for your information Bella hates me. She doesnt want anything to do with me' I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

'Well does that surprise you?' he chuckled lightly.

'Well no, but what do _you_ mean?' I asked him.

'I was there that day man! When Lauren was being a complete cock towards Bella, I thought you were gonna go over there and help her out but you just stood there' he said, he sounded a little angry.

'But...I thought...' I stuttered.

'Dude you dont honestly give a shit what those pricks from football think right?' he asked.

I suddenly felt very stupid.

'No, I mean well I thought...'

'Edward, you like Bella right?' he asked.

'Y...yeah...I guess I do' I told him, shit was I blushing?

'Then why didnt you stick up for your girl man?'

'I dont know, I was stupid! But now she wont even talk to me so...' I shrugged my shoulders.

'Eddie! You gotta _make_ her talk to you! Rosie hated my guts for years before we got together, now she cant live without me' he smirked.

'You wish Emmett!' she shouted from the other room.

'How did she...?' I laughed.

'She has like super sensitive hearing man' he chuckled. 'Anyway, you like someone, you gotta fight for her dude, you cant worry what anyone else thinks' he patted me on the back before standing up and stretching.

'So you wouldnt be embarrassed by me, if I started dating one of the less popular girls' I asked him.

'Edward look man, I dont care who you date as long as your happy okay, stop worrying about what everyone else thinks. It's your life, you gotta start living it by your rules. Not the football teams rules, not Lauren bloody Mallory's rules, yours right?' he told me.

'Right, I really wish you'd told me this sooner Emmett'

'Yeah me too, then maybe you wouldnt be such a moody bastard right now' he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

'EMMETT LETS GO!' Rosalie shouted.

'Coming babe!' he called back.

'Hey Emmett, can you wait a few minutes, I think I will come' I said getting up and quickly taking my shirt off and swapping it for a clean one I pulled from a drawer.

'Good, cause you know, I heard that Bella was going' he winked before leaving my room.

* * *

**So there it is! **

**Did you enjoy it? **

**Like i said its just a filler because its in preperation for the next chap! **

**Please give me a REVIEW and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Next one shouldnt be too long hopefully. **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	21. Chapter 20

**Heres the next one :)**

**Didnt keep you waiting too long :)**

**Anyway just want to say a quick thankyou for everyone who Reviews, Story Alerts, and Favourites. It really does keep me motivated so thankyou all! :D**

**Anyway here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV **

'Aliiice!' I yelled looking around the crowded kitchen for the pixie I called my friend.

'Whaaat?' she screeched back, shoving through a couple making out, and making her way towards me, two more drinks in her hand.

'I just wondered where you'd gone' I shrugged, downing half my drink.

'Hey! Slow down will ya...do you know how hard it is to get to the fucking drinks table!' she whined pulling me out to the garden.

'What are you doing?' I asked outraged at her pulling me into the cold.

'Jasper said he was out here, I want to find him' she let go of my arm and made a beeline towards the pool.

'Aliice waiiii...' I started calling after her but managed to trip over a random beer can and land on my arse.

I was sitting on the floor giggling to myself when Alice came over and grabbed my arm, pulling me up and tutting at me.

'You are sooo drunk' she giggled before shoving me down onto a bench and telling me to stay put while she went to find Jasper.

I picked up a beer from the cooler just behind me and chugged a few mouthfuls.

I sat for a few minutes looking at two drunk guys chasing each other round the garden shirtless. I giggled at the gayness of them and finished the rest of my beer.

I quickly grabbed another and quickly surveilled the area in search of Alice. I didnt want to sit here by myself so when I was sure she wasnt round I got up from the bench and ran quickly behind a tree.

I hummed James Bond music to myself and put my fingers together like a gun, my can of beer safely stashed in my bag. I looked around both sides of the tree before dramatically rolling out from behind it. I didnt get very far though as on my second roll I crashed into someones legs. I looked up at the random guy and smiled, before putting my finger to my lips motioning him to be quiet.

He gave me an odd look before stepping over me and rushing away.

I shrugged and got up on my hands and knees, crawling clumsily to the back door. Once I got there I used someones trouser leg to pull me up.

Okay, so maybe I was a little drunk.

I quickly looked behind me before ducking inside. Once safely inside the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the side and went to search for Angela.

I saw her standing awkwardly behind ben who was talking to some of his friends.

She gave me a relieved smile when she saw me and quickly ran towards me.

'Bella there you are!' she smiled.

'I am here!' I said, rather loudly.

Angela giggled. 'Are you okay?' she asked.

'Yep! I am fantastic!' I grinned.

'Where's Alice?' she questioned, looking behind me.

'Shhh! I ran away from her' I whispered looking behind me. 'I'm gonna be in troooouble' I bit my lip making Angela laugh.

'Drink?' I held up the vodka bottle in my hand and shook it in her face.

'Yes please!' she grabbed the bottle from my hand and took a big gulp.

She handed it back to me and I took a mouthful...which a second later I spat out, all over her.

'Bella what the...?' she started but I threw my hand over her mouth, glancing behind her.

'Dont say my name!' I hissed.

'Hmm?' she mumbled under my hand.

'Lets just get out of here' I whispered.

'Why what is up with you?' she asked shoving my hand away.

'Nothing I just...I need some fresh air' I lied yanking her hand to get her moving.

'Bella!' she moaned pulling against me. She glanced behind her and saw what the problem was.

Edward fucking Cullen had just walked through the front door.

Realization dawned on her face and she turned back to me and mouthed: 'Ohhhh' before pulling me towards the back door.

'Wooo that was close!' I sighed, pretending to wipe sweat from my brow dramatically before peaking round the tree we were hiding behind.

'So are we gonna hide out here all night now?' she laughed.

'Well we have supplies' I said holding up the vodka bottle and sitting down against the tree by a cooler full of beer and cider, patting the top of it.

She giggled and sat down next to me, each of us taking turns to swig from the vodka bottle.

'He looked good didnt he?'

Wow! Where did that come from Bella?

'What?' Ange looked at me curiously.

'Nothing' I shrugged. I honestly dont know why I'd said that, it had come like word vomit, I couldnt stop it.

She cocked an eyebrow and hmmed before giving me a sly smile.

I ignored her and got a beer from the cooler.

'He really did look amazing though' I sighed.

Shit! Why couldnt I stop talking about him?

'Edward?' she asked.

'No' I mumbled biting my nail.

She gave me a look.

'Okay yes' I gave in.

She giggled and simply pat my leg.

'Argh, wht is wrong with me' I groaned putting my head in my hands.

'You abandon your friends, thats whats wrong with you!' Alice interupted.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her standing above me, tiny hands on her hips, and gave her a cautious smile.

She tutted, but sat down stealing my now nearly empty vodka bottle.

'Where have you been?' she asked.

'Edward's here' I told her, somehow compelled to tell her this and ignore her question.

'Oh shit Bella, i'm sorry I honestly didnt think he'd come' she apologised. 'Do you wanna leave?'

'No! Im having too much fun for him to come and ruin it!' I said defiantly.

'You want me to go talk to him, tell him to stay away from you?' she asked.

'No! I dont think he even knows im here so lets just stay here and drink!' I proposed holding two cans of beer out to them both.

I took one for myself and clinked theirs with mine.

EPOV

As Emmett pulled up in front of Eric Yorkies house, I felt nervous.

What the fuck?

I never felt nervous! But I couldnt mistake the butterflies building in my stomach.

'Edward you look like your about to shit yourself' Rosalie smirked as she got out.

'Fuck you Rose' I snapped at her getting out and slamming the door.

'Woah! Chill dude watch how you talk to my girl' Emmett threatened, a huge grin on his face, as he pulled Rosalie into his side.

I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the party.

'Talk to Bella like that and she'll be yours in no time!' Rosalie called after me sarcastically.

I turned and gave Emmett a glare.

He could never keep anything to himself.

'Sorry dude' he shrugged.

Argh I needed a drink!

As soon as I was through the door the first thing on my agenda was to find the drinks table.

Once I had a beer in my hand I scanned the room for Bella.

My heart dropped when after a few minutes I still hadnt spotted her.

Fuck sake...my heart dropped...really? I was getting a right soppy bastard.

I needed to get a grip! What had this girl done to me?

I slowly started walking around the room searching for Bella.

'Eddie!' I heard a squeal behind me and I tried to pretend I hadnt heard her. I carried on shoving my way through the crowd back to Emmett, when Eric stopped me.

'Yo Ed! You came dude!' he grinned pulling me into a man hug.

I stood for a few minutes talking to him, when suddenly two small hands covered my eyes.

I couldnt help the feeling of hope that it was Bella who asked guess who...but I knew who it was as soon as I heard the annoying nasally voice.

'Get off' I grunted yanking her hands off my eyes.

'But Eddiie' she whined.

'Lauren, just go away' I sighed giving Eric a 'sorry' look.

He just shrugged before shouting out to Mike and pissing off.

I started to walk away when Lauren grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

'Lauren get the fuck off!' I growled yanking my arm out of her grasp.

'Eddie I miss you' she pouted trying to put her arms around my neck.

'Stop!' I said angrily holding her arms away from me.

Her pout got larger and I could tell she was gonna sulk, I couldnt be bothered to watch this shit so I let go of her arms.

'Leave me the fuck alone right?' I told her.

'Eddiie, please, I'll do whatever you want' she pleaded. She really was pathetic.

'No! Dont you get it...i'm done with you!' I hissed loudly, trying not to draw attention to myself.

'But...' she started but I just shook my head and walked away.

When I went back inside I stood with Emmett, all the time looking out for Bella. I was starting to believe she wasnt here and I just wanted to go home and sulk on my bed.

I decided to get another beer before deciding whether or not to stay at this lame party.

I made my way towards the drink table again and swore under my breath when I saw Tanya and Jessica standing beside it.

'Hey Edward' Tanya winked.

'Mmm' I mumbled grabbing a beer and looking for the bottle opener.

'So I heard you finally got rid of that skank Lauren' she slithered around the table towards me.

Where the fuck was the opener?

'I thought you were friends' I said, spinning around quickly, looking for the damn thing.

'Well we are, but we both know i'm better for you' she smiled running her hand down my chest. I caught it quickly and pushed her back.

'I'll tell you what I told her, I'm done with this shit!'

'You sure about that?' she smirked pulling on my belt loop.

I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

'Yes!'

'Well I'm sure I can make you change your mind' she winked again.

'Fuck sake...dont you get it? I. Am. Not. Interested!' I said slowly as if she was retarded.

'Your loss' she shrugged finally releasing my belt loop and stepping back.

'I'll get over it' I smiled tightly, before turning my back on her.

'Oh Edwarrd!'

These girls were fucking stupid!

It was Jessica who was calling me now.

Instead of explaining the same shit all again, I quickly ducked out the back door and glanced around looking for a place to hide.

I saw a big tree towards the back of the garden and decided I'd hide out there for a while.

I made me way quickly across the garden and had a quick check behind me as I made my way behind the tree.

As I wasnt looking where I was going I tripped over something and fell flat on my arse.

'Ouch!' someone hissed.

I looked around into the faces of Angela Weber, my sister and...the source of the ouch...Bella.

* * *

**Haha, kind of little cliff hanger there for ya!**

**I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too long :)**

**Anyway as always please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you think :D**

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	22. Chapter 21

**Heres the next one :)**

**Didnt keep you waiting long after the cliffy...cause im not mean :P LOL!**

**Anyway i'm sure you dont wanna sit and read me babbling on so here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except the plot! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV **

'What the fuck?' I shouted rather loudly, staring at the Edward laying on the floor in front of us.

'Erm...' he mumbled awkwardly.

I quickly scrambled to get up because I suddenly felt very sick.

I covered my mouth and ran around trying to find a suitable place to puke, picking a large bush in a dark corner of the garden hoping no one would see me throw up.

As I emptied my stomach, someone grabbed my hair, holding it out of my face.

I figured it was Alice so when I turned around and saw Edward I was shocked, and quite embarrassed that he'd just seen that.

'Erm...' I said wiping my mouth and stepping away from him.

'Are you okay?' He asked reaching out to touch my arm.

I quickly yanked my arm away so he couldnt touch me and started stumbling back towards Alice and Angela.

I sat back down against the tree and took a swig of beer to get rid of the pukey taste left in my mouth.

'You okay?' Alice asked.

'Mmm' I mumbled to myself.

'Bella?' Edward was walking towards me.

'Edward, just go away' Alice told him standing up and pulling him away.

I watched them arguing, motioning towards me a lot. Suddenly Edward said something looked towards me and then back at Alice. Whatever he'd said caused Alice to hug him and smile.

'Urgh!' I groaned, pulling my legs into my chest and leaning my head on them.

'Hey!' Someone poked there head round the tree.

'Oh Ben!' Ange squeaked before giving him a grin.

He leaned towards her a pecked her lips, causing her to blush.

'What are you doing hiding out here?' he asked sitting down next to Angela and twining his fingers with hers.

'Well Bella was hiding from Edward, but he found us and now I dont know whats going on' she said motioning towards Alice and Edward who were still talking quietly a few metres away.

'Ahh I see' he smiled at her adoringly. I could tell from the way he looked at her that he really liked her and it made me smile.

I quickly excused myself not wanting to be a third wheel and tried to sneak away unnoticed by Alice and her brother.

'Bella!'

Shit.

I turned to see Alice skipping towards me. Edward was still standing in the same place watching.

'Whaaa?' I whined.

'Do you want to talk to Edward?' she asked.

'Not partic...particlal...particuraral..' I tried before shaking my head and giving an easier answer. 'No'

'But...' she started.

'No Alice, I dont want to speak to him!' I said defiantly.

'Fine' she pouted before shaking her head sorrily at Edward.

'Now lets go find some nicer drinks, im sick of beer' I said taking a last swig from my can before throwing it on the floor, but like a dick I threw it in front of me, and then proceeded to trip over it and stumble towards the floor.

I landed on my front, my dress over my head, giving everyone in the garden full view of my underwear.

Laughter erupted from all around us and my cheeks started to burn.

'Shit Bella!' she whispered quickly pulling the skirt down to cover me up, while someone else was helping me up.

I looked up into green eyes as Edward pulled me to my feet.

'Erm thanks' I mumbled looking down at my shoes.

People were still laughing so I tried to suck it up and started walking towards the house.

But I was stopped, by no other than Lauren fucking Mallory standing in front of me, a massive smirk on her face.

'You are _such_ a loser!' she laughed.

I didnt try to argue with her. I _was_ a loser. I was the girl who'd been so drunk she showed everyone her pants and I was so embarrassed.

'Nice pants by the way' she sneered.

Everyone laughed harder and I could feel the tears welling.

'Aww, your not gonna cry are you?' she says bitchily a nasty smile on her lips.

I shoved past her and started running towards the house.

'Oh just shut _up_ Lauren!' someone yelled.

I turned around and saw Edward walking towards Lauren, whos smirk had been wiped off her face.

'You really are just a nasty little bitch!' He snarled at her.

Everyone had stopped laughing now and was watching Edward have a go at Lauren.

He was...was he actually sticking up for me?

**EPOV **

Here was my chance.

I'd seen Bella fall and had run over quickly to help her up.

I felt so bad for her. I could tell she was embarrassed and everyone was laughing at her.

It was making me angry and all I wanted to do was tell them all to shut the fuck up and leave my Bella alone.

But Lauren was now starting on her, and I wasnt just going to stand by and watch this time.

When I saw Bella start to run away, and Lauren start bitching about her to everyone in the garden, I'd had enough.

'Oh just shut _up_ Lauren!' I shouted making the smirk drop off her horrible little face and everyone around us shut up.

'You really are just a nasty little bitch' I snapped walking towards her.

'Eddie...' she pouted, her cheeks getting red as she looked around at all the people watching her.

'No! Stop fucking calling me Eddie!' I growled. I'd always hated being called Eddie.

'But...'

'Shutup! I dont want to hear it. I've had enough of this bullshit, of you picking on people because _you_ dont think there good enough, what makes you so fucking special?' I shouted. 'Bella is a fucking _good_ person, a much better person than _you_ will ever be!'

I could see her shaking, getting angry, but I wasnt done. This bitch needed to be put in her place.

I honestly dont know what I'd ever seen in her. She was a nasty piece of work and to be honest I was embarrassed I'd even been involved with her.

Why had it taken me so fucking long to realise that?

'Look around you Lauren, these people dont respect you or even fucking like you, they laugh because they think its what there supposed to do! Do you see any of them sticking up for you huh?' I asked.

She looked around at all the jerks just avoiding her gaze.

I'd really had enough of all the clique shit in school. It was time for people to grow up. Including me.

'Do you like this? Being humiliated in front of everyone? Because this is exactly how you make people feel all the fucking time' I told her.

She was pouting, hands on her hips.

'You know what Edward I dont give a shit what you think!' she fired back.

'But you do Lauren. You care what everyone thinks, thats exactly why your like this' I pointed out.

'And you dont?' she snapped.

'No...I really dont' I said honestly. 'I did yeah...i'm not gonna lie or pretend that i'm mr carefree but right now I really honestly couldnt give a shit what anyone here thinks of me...well...with one exception' I glanced at Bella, her mouth dropped open a little and I think I saw her blush. I gave her a little smile before looking around the garden and talking to the people standing there watching. 'It's time people stopped caring about what people think and do what you want! Who cares if you date someone your friends wouldnt aprove of? It has nothing to do with anyone except you! If you want to be friends with someone who's not on the football team, fucking do it! If you like someone whos 'not cool' just got for it' I told them.

I turned back to Lauren. 'So time for you to grow up now Lauren, stop picking on people and get over yourself, because I have a feeling nobody's going to give a shit about your opinions any more'

She glared at me before stomping off.

'Nuh uh! Wait!' I called after her.

'What?' she snapped.

'I think you owe Bella an apology' I said.

She laughed. 'No fucking way!'

'Oh I think you'll do it' I smirked.

'Well I dont!' she said defiantly.

'Okay, well I _guess_ I could send this to the whooole school' I told her holding up my phone.

She knew exactly what I was talking about because her face dropped and she actually looked a little scared.

'You wouldnt' she dared.

I raised an eyebrow to show her I was deadly serious about sending the entire school a disgusting video she'd sent to me. I'd honestly watched about 2 minutes of it before feeling sick.

'Fine!' she said angrily.

She stomped towards Bella and folded her arms across her chest.

'Sorry' she said unapologetically, not even looking at her.

'Erm...did you _want_ me to click send?' I threatened.

'Im _sorry_ Bella' she tried again.

Bella just glared at her eyebrows raised.

'Oh just piss off' I told her.

Suddenly loads of phones beeped simulataneously around us and Lauren turned to me.

'Oops' I shrugged putting my phone away.

She looked around as gasps and laughter filled the garden and glared at me.

'I hate you Edward!' she shouted.

'Dont worry the feelings mutual' I smiled.

She growled at me before stomping away.

I turned to Bella who was still just standing there, she was staring straight ahead of her and I waved my hand in front of her face.

'Edward that was so cool!' Alice chipped in jumping on my back.

I chuckled as she let go and grabbed Bella's arm.

'Bella hun are you okay?' she asked her.

'Erm...y...yeah im...what?' she stuttered.

Alice giggled. 'Did you see that Edward totally just kicked Laurens butt!' she squealed.

I bloody hope she saw it!

'Yeah...I...I saw' she mumbled. 'I have to pee' she said quickly before turning and stumbling inside.

'I better go check on her' Alice said following her inside.

Okay I was confused.

I dont know what I was expecting.

Maybe for her to forgive me, throw her arms around me and kiss me.

Okay so maybe I wasnt expecting that much but I wasnt expecting her to just walk away.

I stood there for a moment diliberating what to do when Ben and Angela came up to me.

'Edward man, that was awesome' he grinned holding his hand out for a high five. I hit it pathetically and muttered a thanks.

'No thank _you_!' he said.

'Huh?' I looked at them and noticed they were holding hands.

'You dont know how much stick i've been getting for dating Ange, and in the last five minutes i've had about 8 guys from the football team come up and congratulate me, that wouldnt have happened if it hadn't been for you so thank you dude' He smiled and looked at Angela.

'Well your welcome' I smiled patting his back.

BPOV

Okay what the fuck just happened? I asked myself as I sat on the edge of the bath.

I hadnt really needed to pee but I needed to get away. I needed to think.

But I didnt know what I was _supposed_ to think.

Was I supposed to just forgive him because of what he just did?

Was he talking about me when he said there was one exception?

Did he really _mean_ all of that?

'Argh' I groaned into my hands, just as there was a knock on the door.

'Erm i'll be out in a sec' I shouted through the door.

'Bella its me...let me in' Alice called back tapping on the door again.

'Oh...' I opened the door and she waltzed in.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

'Are you okay?' she asked me again.

'Yeah...im okay...just confused I guess' I shrugged looking at myself in the mirror.

My makeup had become a little smudged under the eyes so I grabbed some toilet tissue and started wiping at it.

'Here' Alice stepped in taking the tissue off me and doing it for me.

'What do I do Alice?' I sighed.

'Its up to you' she shrugged.

'But I dont _knoow_...does he...does he...' I stuttered. I knew what I wanted to ask but I was embarrassed.

'Does he what?' Alice asked, looking in her bag and pulling out eyeliner and mascara.

'Does Edward...' I started.

'Look up please' Alice instructed. I did as I was told and looked up at the bathroom ceiling.

'Doeshelikeme?' I mumbled quickly as she applied eyeliner to my left eye.

'Duh!' she said as if it totally obvious.

She moved on to the right eye and then quickly put a new coat of mascara on.

'There, all better' she grinned turning me so I could look in the mirror.

'Great...Alice help me!' I whined not really caring about my makeup.

'He likes you, you like him...'

'Do I?' I chipped in.

'Bella...' she gave me a look.

'I dont know if I do though Alice...he...he really fucking hurt me!' I admitted.

'I know hun. But I honestly believe he's truly sorry' she said.

'I dont know what i'm supposed to do' I groaned.

'Look, I think it's him you need to talk to' she said standing behind me and fluffing up my hair.

'I dont know if i'm ready, I mean I havent spoken to him for nearly two weeks' I said.

'Well...' She opened the door, revealing a certain green eyed guy. 'I guess now's your chance' she shrugged before skipping off.

Shit.

'Excuuuse me!' A girl shoved past Edward holding her crotch so I guessed she needed to pee. I quickly got out of her way and walked into the hall.

I stood opposite Edward awkwardly biting my nail.

'Can we go somewhere more private?' he asked...nervously?

'I...I guess' I shrugged.

He led down the corridor and up another flight of stairs to a pretty much deserted corridor.

He opened one of the doors, checked inside, and then motioned for me to go inside.

I took a deep breath and walked inside.

Edward followed and closed the door.

'So...'

* * *

**Im sorrrrry! **

**Its another cliffy. :P**

**I promise I wont keep you waiting too long for their 'talk'. **

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway...I did make it a little bit longer than normal :)**

**Please give me a REVIEW and tell me what you thought of Edward finallyyyy sticking up for Bella. I guess Emmett's talk really did some good! :P **

**Anyway i'll try to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days :)**

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	23. Chapter 22

**Heres the next one! **

**Told you I wouldnt keep you waiting long! :) **

**I'm not gonna go on and on here. Just a quick thanks again to all the Reviews, Story alert adds and favourite adds! I really love that you love this story as much as I do! :D**

**Anyway here you go. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, except plot! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV **

'So...' I muttered awkwardly leaning against the bedroom door.

'So...what?' Bella asked walking towards the bed before sitting on the edge of it.

'Are you okay?' I wondered.

'Im fine' she shrugged. She was looking at her feet, and her little fingers played nervously with the edge of the quilt.

I looked at her properly for the first time. The little blue dress she was wearing suited her perfectly and for the first time I realised how beautiful she really was.

I mean of course I'd always thought she was pretty fit, but this was different.

Suddenly she looked up at me through her eyelashes and she looked so innocent and vulnerable, I just wanted to envelope her in my arms and hold her tightly.

'So are we actually going to talk to each other?' I joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

'I dont have anything to say' she said quietly, looking back down at her feet.

'Well I have plenty, so I guess i'll start' I started pacing trying to decide how and what to say. I stopped and rubbed my neck, before turning towards Bella. 'First off, I want to say sorry'

She looked up, waiting for more.

'I really _am_ sorry Bella...' I said softly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'See thats the thing' she sighed.

'What?' I asked, my brow furrowing.

'Your always sorry Edward' she opened her eyes and stared at me.

'I know but...'

'You've been sorry before, but nothing ever changes' she cut in. 'You do shit, you say sorry, and then go do it again...do you even know the meaning of the word?' she said suddenly snappy.

'Yes...I know I've acted like a dick in the past and I want to say sorry, but it just doesnt seem enough'

'Thats because its not enough Edward!' she shot back. She sighed and ran her hand roughly through her hair.

'I know, fuck this is messed up!' I swore. Angry at myself for being such a cock!

'Well who's fault is that Edward?' she said, seemingly calm again.

'Mine! I know its mine! I was just...fuck I dont know...' I stressed tugging at my hair.

'You really...just dont seem to know what you want' she whispered, looking down at the floor again.

'I do though Bella!' I said quickly, striding over to the bed and sitting next to her.

She shuffled away from me slightly, but I tried not to let it get to me.

'I know now...I do' I told her leaning my arm over and placing my hand on her leg.

She stood up quickly moving away from me.

'I cant just...its not that easy Edward! You...you really fucking hurt me!' she shouted, and I could see tears welling in her eyes.

Fuck! I hated seeing her hurt, crying because of me.

'You cant just shout at Lauren and think everythings suddenly going to be okay between us!' she continued.

'I know! I know...I never thought that...' I lied, that's exactly what I had thought. But I was determined to work this out. I wanted...needed Bella in my life.

'Did you even mean any of it?' she asked quietly looking me in the eyes.

'About Lauren?' I asked.

'Yes...well all of it' she shrugged.

'I meant every word' I stared at her, wanting her to know I truly meant it.

'But...you've said stuff before!' she argued.

'Like what?' I asked wanting to know exactly what she meant.

'Like you dont like Lauren' she said simply.

'I _dont_ like Lauren' I told her. 'To be honest I dont think I ever have'

'Exactly my point Edward!' she stressed raising her hands in the air, frustrated. 'You've never liked her, so what makes this time any different?'

'It is different! I really dont want anything to do with her!' I told her honestly.

'I really wish I could believe that' Bella whispered.

'Believe it! I swear to you Bella! I havent spoken to her in over two weeks!'

'Why?' she asked.

'Because I told you. I want nothing to do with any of them! I know i've said stuff before but I truly mean it. Their just a pathetic bunch of slags, and I just, i'm done with them, there a complete waste of space...I dont know why it's taken me this long to see what an idiot i've been' I sighed.

'I dont know either...really Lauren Mallory?' she said, I didnt know if she was joking but I smiled.

'I'm sorry Bella, about the way i've acted, but this was never really about them'

'What?' she asked sitting down on the bed again, a little further away.

'It wasnt about protecting Lauren that day in the carpark, I _wasnt _standing up for her, I wasnt on her side' I explained. 'It was more about the people watching...I was scared' I admitted.

'Scared?' she cocked an eyebrow.

'Yes, this is going to sound awful, but I was scared of ruining my reputation' I gave her an apologetic look.

She nodded. 'Well i've known that all along Edward'

'Yes but I just wanted you to know, it was never about sticking up for them over you, they mean nothing to me' I told her.

'And I do?' she scoffed.

'Yes' I said shyly looking at a suddenly interesting pattern on the bed cover.

'So what happened?' she asked changing the subject, confusing me.

'What happened?' I questioned.

'Yes what happened to make you change your mind about your 'reputation'?' she asked, using air quotes around the word reputation. 'Why did you do _that_?' she motioned her head towards the window, meaning the garden.

'Because, well Emmett' I smiled.

'Your brother?' she asked.

'Yeah, he told me that he didnt care who I was with, as long as it made me happy' I blushed realising what i'd just said. 'I mean...well he just said I shouldnt care what people think' I shrugged. 'I dunno, it just really got through to me you know, I _shouldnt _care...I shouldnt have to worry about doing something I like because someone thinks its uncool...its pathetic really'

'So suddenly you just dont care what people think?' she asked, picking at a nail.

'Like I said in the garden...with one excpetion' I said quietly, the fucking blush rising again.

She looked away, but I'm sure I saw her cheeks redden before her face turned.

'It cant just be that easy though' she shook her head.

'Why?' I argued.

'Because! Your you!' she said loudly, standing again. Man this girl was like a bloody yo-yo. 'All of this happened because you were worried what people thought of you, but now...what, you just dont care?' she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

'I know...I wish I'd figured it out 4 weeks ago, I really do...because then I wouldnt have fucked up with you and...' I stopped abruptly.

'I dont get it Edward' she shook her head.

'Whats there to get?' I asked getting a bit annoyed.

'You cant just _change_! It's not that easy!' she exclaimed. 'I just...I cant believe _you_ could change...just like _that_'

'Well thanks for the faith you have in me Bella!' I snapped.

'Right Edward, do you _really_ expect me to have faith in you...to trust...you after everything thats happened?' she shot back.

'Shit!...your right...' I sighed running my hands roughly through my hair again.

'I dont trust you Edward' she whispered, sitting down in the corner on the floor.

Fuck! That hurt...but it was nothing more than I deserved.

'Thats fair enough, I guess' I sighed, plucking at a loose bit of fabric on my shirt.

'You cant just expect me to...'

'I know...I know' I whispered.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Bella just sat staring into space and I wanted to know what she was thinking.

'Why did you say that' she said suddenly.

'Say what?' I asked.

'That thing' she flapped her hand about as if that would make me undertsand what she was talking about and I thought I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

'What thing?' I was curious to know what had made her blush.

'The thing...about me...why am I the...onlyoneyoucareabout...' she mumbled. 'I mean...that came out wrong...you know what I mean...the 'one exception' thing, whydoyoucarewhat_I_think...oh god...you _were_ talking about me right?' she stuttered, her face now as red as a beetroot.

I chuckled and nodded my head. 'I meant you' I informed her.

'So...why?' she looked up, curiously.

'Because, well...youmeanalottome' I muttered quickly.

'Why do you keep saying that...you didnt think so a couple of weeks ago' she said stubbornly.

'I _did_ think that a couple of weeks ago actually...I just...'

'Well you had a fantastic way of showing it!' she snapped sarcastically.

'Look I know! Okay...I fucked up and I'm really trying here...trying to make it all okay...I just dont know what I'm supposed to do...what do you want me to do?' I asked her...wanting to know what I had to do to just make it better!

'I dont know Edward...I honestly dont know!' she sighed.

**BPOV **

Argh...this was so confusing!

I didnt know what I was supposed to do.

He really looked like he was sorry, but I couldnt just forgive...just like that.

It wasnt that simple.

I just...I wasnt sure I wanted to let him back in my life.

I was grateful...really grateful to him for sticking up for me, and standing up to Lauren...and yeah that was a difference between all the other times he'd fucked up, but I just couldnt accept that he'd changed.

He seemed like he had...but I dunno...I guess what I needed was just some time.

I needed for him to prove it, to prove this time was different, that he was serious.

I didnt even know what he wanted from me.

I mean from everything today, I'd gotten the impression he liked me, that he...I dunno wanted to be with me...oh god! I really hope I'm right because if not im going to sound like a right fucking freak.

'What are you hoping to achieve from this?' I asked breaking the silence that had ascended on us.

Oh fuck...I sounded like a fucking counseller or something.

'I guess I just want us to be friends, proper friends...I mean i'm guessing you've figured out that...' he paused and took a deep breath. 'thatIreallylikeyou' he mumbled quickly.

'I...' I started but he quickly cut me off.

'Obviously, its only wishful thinking that you would like me back, and I'm certainly not expecting you to feel the same after everything, but I want you to know...that i'm willing to wait' He took a breath. 'I want to do right by you Bella, and yes I know i've fucked up...a lot...but i'm willing to change, and if you just give me a chance...I want to prove it to you and maybe sometime in the future, i'll get lucky and you'll start to feel the same...I just...I want you to know...I'm serious! I have no right to expect anything from you...I know that...of course I do...but...shit sorry i'm rambling' he stopped and looked up from his shoes that he'd been staring intently at to glance at me quickly. His eyes stared straight into mine...and I could see how sincere he was.

'Your so different from any other girl Bella, yeah your a stroppy bitch, and you moan a lot...'

'Are trying to compliment me...cause your not doing a very good job!' I chipped in.

He chuckled nervously before continuing. 'I know we've always argued and bitched at each other, and I feel that's mostly my fault...but when we got along...it was good wasnt it?' He asked quietly.

I had to admit, when Edward wasnt being a moody bastard, or a complete asshole, we had had fun. And yeah I'd enjoyed spending time with him. So I gave him a quick smile and nodded.

'I liked having you around, I mean I know this probably sounds completely just out of the blue to you...but its been two weeks, and two weeks is a long time to think and well i've realised that...I miss you...I miss you a lot and...I...fuck I dont know what else to say...just that I really hope you'll give me one more chance...to prove that I'm not a complete and utter fucking asshole...that I can be the good person...that I once was' He sighed. 'Fuck I sound like a soppy motherfucker' he chuckled rubbing his temples.

'Bella, I promise...if I fuck it up again...I swear you can kick me in the balls...oh shit why did I say that...please dont do that, it really hurts!' He pleaded before continuing. 'and never speak to me again...but please please just consider it...I know I hurt you, but I want to try and fix this...because well...I miss my annoying project partner' He looked up and gave me a small smile.

I could feel my resolve slipping. I wanted to forgive him...and I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldnt give in so easily.

I shoved my hands into my face and tried to think.

I thought of everything, including all of our shit, all of the times he'd pissed me off, all the reasons not to forgive him. But then I moved onto why I should...if I was honest with myself, truly honest...then yeah I missed him too, I thought of all the laughs we had, and the way he'd finally stood up to Lauren tonight, for me!...when I put all of this together I decided what I would say.

'I need...I just need some time Edward' I told him, because it was true. I didnt want to cut him out of my life, but I didnt want to let him straight back in. He needed to prove himself. 'I'm not saying no, i'm just saying I need some time...this is all so much, and I'm still a little drunk to be honest. I cant just go back to how we were, obviously its going to take time...but I _hope_ we'll get there...its just up to you I guess' I told him.

'Okay..._thankyou _Bella' He said standing up. I stood too because, fuck I needed a drink.

How long had we been in here?

I looked at the clock and saw it had gone midnight, we'd been talking for nearly an hour.

We looked at each other awkwardly before Edward nodded slightly and came towards me.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

I stood there motionless as his warmth and smell surrounded me. This was the first time Edward had hugged me properly, with no crazy madman being the cause, or me crying. Just a real proper, meaninful hug.

This was another thing to add to the list of proof. Edward had hugged me, been affectionate. He'd never have done that before, unless I'd been crying.

I suddenly relaxed and hugged him back. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest, he gave me a squeeze in response. And truly, I felt safe.

We stood like that for a few minutes, rocking slightly from side to side, before I pulled away.

He looked down at me and gave me a small smile before releasing me.

I cleared my throat and we stood awkwardly again.

'Right...I need a drink' I said pointing to the door.

'Drink...sounds good!' Edward answered following me as I walked to the door.

I pulled it open and Alice fell face first onto the floor.

'I erm...dropped my...earring' she stuttered pretending to look around the floor.

'Mhmmm' I replied sarcastically. 'You have two earrings in Alice' I pointed out.

'Ohhh! It was there all along!' she said unconvincingly before standing up and pulling down her dress.

Edward chuckled and shook his head at her before he squeezed gently past us. As he did so, he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

'So...Im gonna go grab a drink' he told us before striding away down the hall.

He turned back, gave me a little smile and a thumbs up, before dissapearing round the corner.

Alice watched him leave, as soon as he was gone she turned to me.

'Okay spill!' she ordered.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**I really hope the talk lived up to your expectations. **

**Obviously things arent quite back to normal, but we're getting there. I didnt want Edward to get off too easily, coz he was a pretty big dickhead right? :P I guess we will just have to see if Edward can stick to his new lifestyle. **

**Think he'll be able to do it? :P **

**Anyway please give me a REVIEW just like you all always do and let me know what you thought of Bella and Edwards talk coz I really wanna know! Haha :)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. **

**I'm thinking this story's gonna have to come to a close soon, I'm not quite sure how many more chapters there will be just yet...but im thinking at _least_ two or three! :) **

**Anyways:**

**Keep reading! :D **

**x**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorrry! I know I took ages, so im very sorry about that. **

**But here's the next chapter finally! :P **

**It is a bit longer than usual so i'm hoping that will make up for the long wait :)**

**Anyway I wont bore you with a long A/N **

**Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all excpet the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

**BPOV **

Me and Alice decided to crash at the party...seeing as our ride had dissapeared off somewhere (most likely with Ben), plus the fact we could hardly walk.

After my talk with Edward, Alice had demanded I tell her all about it, and squealed when I told her how we'd kinda made up.

Once Alice was satisfied with the information we'd gone back downstairs, where the party was still in full swing, to get more drink.

Instead of hiding out in the garden we sat in the kitchen, on stools (which I managed to keep falling off of) and had fun. Edward kept popping in to say hi, but never stayed for long. It seemed like he was trying to give me some space and I appreciated the gesture.

The next day I woke up with a mahussive hangover, with Alice (who doesnt fucking get hangovers) chirping happily in my ear the whole way home, after only two hours of sleep I didnt know how she managed it.

Angela apologised for inviting us and then dissapearing for half the night, as she dropped me off at home.

I told her it was no problem and waved her and Alice off.

'Hey Bells, good night?' Charlie asked from the couch as I kicked my shoes off in the hallway.

'Yeah I had fun, I'm gonna go sleep though I'm knackered' I told him, slouching off up the stairs.

He just chuckled and went back to watching his game.

I slept for pretty much the rest of the day and when I woke up it was dark outside. I looked at my phone for the time and saw it had just gone 8pm.

I stumbled down the stairs to see Charlie still sitting in the same position i'd left him this morning.

'Hello sleeping beauty' he smiled as I walked into the living room. 'Theres pizza in the kitchen, I only ordered it a little while ago so should still be warm for you' He informed me.

'Mmm, sounds good! I'm starving' I told him. I wandered to the kitchen, grabbed the pizza and a drink before saying goodnight to Charlie and retreating back to my bedroom.

I switched on my t.v and sat watching some reality shit as I ate my way through nearly a whole pizza.

At about 9pm my phone buzzed. I picked it up and read the message:

**Hey, how are you? :) E. x**

I couldnt help the smile that appeared on my face. He really was making an effort.

I text back that I'd felt better because I still had a raging headache, before asking how he was.

I popped the phone back on the bedside table before going downstairs to grab a tub of icecream and a spoon.

After about two spoonfuls my phone beeped again.

**Not surprised the amount you drank last night LOL...I'm good :) E. x**

I decided not to text back, mostly because I just wanted to sleep, but also because I needed to not get too involved, not yet, not when there was still so much to prove.

I had a few more spoonfuls of ice cream before putting the lid back on and running it back downstairs.

I snuggled into my bed and fell asleep pretty much straight away.

The next morning I was woken by my alarm at 7am.

I groaned and slammed my hand on it, but when it wouldnt shut up I threw it across the room.

I sighed before pulling myself out of bed.

I was still tired, even after sleeping pretty much the whole day yesterday.

I had a quick shower before pulling some clothes on.

After grabbing a quick granola bar and a glass of orange juice I was in my truck heading to school.

'Good moooorning!' Alice sung as I climbed out of the cab.

'Fuck Alice, how are you always so happy?' I asked her as she linked an arm through mine and skipped alongside me.

'Well...' she started and I could tell it was going to be a long list.

'It's okay Alice it was a rhetorical question' I told her, to which she just said 'oh' to before giving me a grin.

She chatted about...well I dunno to be honest...something...for a bit before the bell rang and we parted ways.

Nothing of particular interest happened all morning and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

'Bella...OI!' someone shouted behind me as I walked towards the cafeteria.

I turned to see Edward strolling towards me, a small smile on his face.

'Are you deaf or something?' he moaned catching up to me. 'I called you about 6 times before you turned round' he informed me.

'Oh...I didnt hear you' I shrugged.

'I think you need to clean your ears out then Bella' he teased flicking my ear gently.

'Excuse me, my ears are perfectly clear thank you very much!' I shot back, folding my arms across my chest and continuing to walk.

'Hmm, are you sure?' he smirked pulling on my ear as if to inspect it.

'Get off!' I snapped, hitting his arm away. 'God, your a dick' I told him, to which he replied with a smile.

It hadnt taken us long to get back into our usual routine and it kind of scared me. I didnt want it to be that easy for him!

We walked the rest of the way in silence, with Edward grunting hello's to people as they called to him.

'Omg, isnt this amazing?' Alice screeched as soon as we entered the lunch hall.

'What?' I asked, thinking she meant me and Edward walking in together.

'Thiiis!' she squealed, turning around to look at the hall filled with students.

'What's she on about?' I whispered to Edward but he just shrugged.

'Thiis! Just look!' she ordered.

So I did. I took a look around the room, but couldnt tell what the fuck she was talking about.

Until I noticed a couple of the guys from the football team sitting with the skateboard dudes.

I looked around again, properly this time, and I saw what Alice meant.

There were cheerleaders sitting with some of the show-choir, boys who have never been thought of as 'cool' sitting with some of the football team, an emo girl sitting chatting happily with a really popular blonde girl I knew from my spanish class, and Ben and Angela sitting together happily, with none of the usual nasty comments or digs about their relationship. It seemed like most people had ditched their cliques and were doing what Edward had suggested, not caring!

Obviously not everyone was mingling with new people. Lauren, Jessica and Tanya were still sitting together in the corner, just glaring at everyone.

'Hey Bella! I've been looking for you' Victoria had been looking for me? 'I was just wondering where you got that top you wore last week. I really loved it, you know the 30 seconds to mars band tee...? she asked.

'_You_ like 30 seconds to mars?' I asked shocked. Victoria was one of Emmett's girlfriends friends, and she was one of the girliest girls I knew, I really couldnt imagine her rocking out!

'Love them!' she grinned.

I figured she was one of the changed. I'm pretty sure she would never have admitted that last week.

'Erm Alice got it for me' I told her.

'Oooh Alice!' she said excitedly latching on to her arm. Alice looked just as excited and soon they were squealing together happily.

'This is...different' I said finally turning to Edward.

He simply sighed before cocking his head towards me and giving me a smile. He looked genuinely happy.

We ate lunch together with Alice and Victoria still buzzing about clothes.

Soon enough the bell rang and everyone dispersed.

The classrooms were the same, this was fucking weird.

It was like some cheesy movie where everyone had a big revelation and decided that all cliques should be broken.

When I walked into health class at the end of the day I realised not everyone was happy with the changes happening around school.

There were two guys from the basketball team, whose names I didnt know, moaning and bitching about the 'shit that was going on'.

I ignored them and took my seat, soon enough Edward appeared and took his seat next to me.

He gave me a simple smile and started getting his stuff out of his bag.

'Right! I have to apologise first off' Mr Milton came bustling into the room carrying stacks of paper.

He dropped the papers on the table dramatically and leaned against his desk. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbed his forehead quickly and shoved it back where it came from, before looking up at the class.

'I havent had chance to mark your baby journals yet, so your going to have to wait another week for your grades' he explained.

I groaned. I had been looking forward to knowing our grades for the baby project, and getting the book back to see what Edward had written in it.

'Anyway, can we open our books to page 24' he told everyone before turning to write on the board.

The rest of the lesson was pretty boring and soon enough it was time to go home.

'Catch ya later biatch!' Edward called walking past me and flicking my head.

'Your such a douche!' I yelled back at him, but he just ignored me and carried on walking, though I thought I heard him chuckle.

I got into my big red truck and drove home.

XxX

The next couple of weeks went by without much incident. Mr Milton still hadnt marked the journals so we still didnt know our grades. It was getting a bit annoying now, but he had promised that they would be ready next week.

It was friday and Alice had arranged a sleepover. It was gonna be a girly night in and she'd invited me, Angela and Rosalie (Emmett's girlfriend, who's name I had finally remembered!) round to her house for drinks and karaoke.

'Cause your hot then your cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out...' I wailed Katy Perry into the mic as the girls danced around the living room.

'Fuck! Seriously what is that noise?' I heard someone shout above the noise coming from the tv.

'Your up then your down...fuck youu Edward!' I sung at him, as he chuckled and took a swig of his beer, before climbing the stairs quickly two at a time to rejoin Jasper and Emmett where they were having a 'boys night'.

'Your wrong when its right, its black and it's white, we fight we break up...we kiss we make upppppp!' I finished loudly as the girls screamed excitedly.

'Woooh! Bella that was amazing!' Ange told me wrapping an arm round me drunkily as Alice snatched the microphone from my hand.

I gave Alice a thumbs up before stumbling to the kitchen for another drink.

'Here!' I said, offering Ange a bottle. I sat down on a stool and took a swig of my own drink.

'You know, that song reminds me of you and Edward' she giggled, taking a seat next to me.

'What?' I pffted her.

'It does, you know you hated each other, then you liked each other, then you fought then you made up, its totally true' she giggled again.

'Shhh!' I told her to which she just laughed.

'How's it going now with you two then, you back on track?' she asked.

'Hmm I guess, were pretty much just like we were before, we still argue, and call each other names, but it's all in a good way...i think' I told her.

Which was true. The last couple of weeks had been good. At first me and Edward hadnt seen much of each other, but he'd still stayed true to his word. According to Alice he hadnt seen any of his slags, and I'd seen him blow off Lauren loads of times when she'd gone crawling. I hadnt seen him with her at all except for when she'd gone to him and begged, to which he gave her the finger and told her to fuck off.

So over the last week or so, we'd gotten a bit closer. He'd come to mine with Alice and stick his bloody feet up all over my furniture, and I'd been in his room a couple of times and played video games with him, which one time ended in me throwing the controller at his head and storming out...because well he's a bad winner and I'm a very sore loser. But before long i'd returned for a rematch and I'd won...only, according to Edward, because he'd let me. Not that I believed that for a second.

And only this morning he'd text me and offered me a ride to school, which I'd accepted because I was running extremely late, and had figured would also be easier as he could take me straight to his after after school for Alice's 'party'.

So yeah me and Edward were pretty much friends again, and just lately I'd been thinking about what he'd said at the party. About him liking me and being willing to wait from me. I wondered if he still felt like that now, I wondered if_ I_ felt like that now?

Did I like him?

'Oh thank fuck, you've finished howling' Edward suddenly appeared in the doorway grinning.

I gave him a big grin, because I'd just been thinking good things about him, before realising how stupid I must have looked to grin at an insult, so proceeded to flip him the finger and give him evils.

'ANGE! It's your go!' We heard Alice yell from the front room.

'Oops!' Angela yelped quickly and jumped up off the stool and ran from the room.

'So how's your 'boys night' going?' I asked Edward, taking a swig from my drink.

'Its good, at least none of us are bad losers' he winked, turning his attention from looking in the cupboards.

'Hey! I am not a bad loser, you cheated!' I defended though we both knew, those statements werent true.

'I do not cheat, you lost fair and square!' He argued.

'Fine! I want a rematch!' I ordered. Suddenly very keen to spend some time with him. What the fuck?

'We had a rematch Bella' he smirked.

'I want a proper rematch, no 'letting me win' this time'

'Now?' he asked shutting the cupboard door and turning towards me.

'Lets go' I said, sliding off the stool and standing up.

'Prepare to lose!' He grinned, as he followed me from the kitchen.

'Bellaaa! Where are you going?' Alice squealed as she saw me ascend the stairs.

'I'll be two secs!' I shouted over Angela, who was singing 'all by myself' very heartily.

I quickly ran up the stairs with Edward following close behind me.

When we got to the hall, Edward came up beside me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

'Just promise me one thing Bella' He smiled crookedly and it made me a little breathless.

'Yeeah' I said, feeling that I might do anything for him right in that moment as I looked into his deep emerald eyes.

'Please dont throw the controller at my head again!' He chuckled and he dropped his arm, motioning for me to enter his room.

I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact.

Okay seriously what the fuck? Man up Bella!

I shook my head, and walked into his room, which was empty.

'Where's Emmett and Jasper?' I asked as I watched him turn on his tv and console.

'There in the games room down the hall' he informed me as he handed me a controller and sat down next to me on the end of his bed.

As the numbers started counting down to the start of the race, I leaned forward and concentrated hard. I mean to be fair I was a little drunk and was finding it a little hard to focus.

Edward chuckled beside me as the race started and I sped off away from him.

I got excited and think I might have squealed a little because I saw Edward give me a look from the corner of my eye. Oh well! I couldnt worry about him right now, I had a race to win!

As we got to lap 3 of 3 I was still in front, but Edward was close behind me.

I decided to try and put him off and shoved into his side.

'You cheat!' He laughed, shoving me back.

'Nooo!' I yelled as he overtook me.

I shoved him again, harder this time and he slipped off the edge of the bed. Just as I was about to laugh with victory, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him.

We landed on the floor with a thump, Edward on top of me, laughing his head off.

It was the first time I'd seen him laugh, like a proper laugh and I was taken aback how beautiful he looked.

He slowly stopped laughing and looked at me, catching me staring.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing!' I said quickly, shaking my head as my eyes, of their own accord, glanced quickly at his mouth.

I saw his do the same and he smiled his crooked smile again. Slowly his face started inching towards mine and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly though, images of Edward with Lauren quickly flashed through my head and my eyes shot open. He was still moving towards me but now I wasnt completely sure what I wanted. I quickly shoved his chest and he moved away. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair.

'Sorry' I whispered.

'Its okay' he sighed, giving my hand a quick squeeze before standing up and offering his to me.

I took it and he pulled me up before retrieving the abandoned controllers and handing mine back to me. We finished the game and I won!

Though I dont know how with the shit that was running through my head.

I was pretty sure I liked Edward, I just wasnt sure I was ever going to be able to get over his past.

* * *

**Well there it is! **

**I very much hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Did you like it? **

**Please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you thought! **

**Anyway I shall hopefully not keep you waiting as long for the next chapter! :) **

**Keep reading! **

**X**


	25. Chapter 24

**Well here's the last one! To be honest I couldnt wait to get this one out. I've been itching to write it for a while! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. Though I'm pretty sure you will :)**

**Anyway I just wanted to say a quick thankyou to everyone who read, favourited, reviewed and added to my story to alerts. I really have appreciated it all, i'm glad you all still wanted to read after I took such a long break. So thankyou!**

**I'm really glad I decided to carry this story on, because I'm quite proud of it now. **

**I'm pretty sure I am going to do a sequel but i'm not sure when I'm going to be able to get that out, so if your interested in that, you can add me to author alerts so you know when its about. **

**Anyway i'll stop rambling now and let you get on with it!**

**Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except plot.**

**Chapter 24 **

**BPOV**

'Right here we go!' Mr Milton announced as he stacked up the baby journals and tucked them in his arm.

We were in health class and he had finally marked our baby projects.

'Mike and Jessica?' he called as he looked around the room for them. He found them at the back and walked over and placed the book on their desk.

They squabbled over it for a moment before Jess dug a false nail into Mike's arm and he squealed before letting go.

Spiteful bitch.

'Angela and Ben' Mr Milton continued.

'Yep!' Angela said sweetly letting him know where they were.

'Annnd Edward and Bella?' he said finally, we were the last to be called.

I leaned over Edward and held my hand out for the book. Mr Milton placed it there as he walked back to his desk.

'Right, I know your all excited but can we please get on with the lesson and you can talk about your grades after' he yelled over the talking which had gotten louder and louder as the books were handed out.

There were a few groans but most people shoved there books to the end of the desk and turned there attention to the board.

I reluctantly pushed ours slowly forward, without even had a chance to see the mark.

The lesson went by extremely slowly, I know time was doing it purposly just to make me wait. Bastard.

When the bell finally rang at the end of the lesson I grabbed the book and flipped open the front page quickly.

'Yes!' I yelped loudly, causing a few people to glance at me strangely.

'Its good?' Edward smiled cautiously.

'Its great, we got an A!' I squealed lunging at him and giving him a hug.

He seemed a bit taken aback at first but after a second, he chuckled and hugged me back.

I pulled away from him and gave him a grin before reading the comments the teacher had written.

**A.**

**Good work you two! This shows that a baby can really bring two people together! I was pleasantly surprised by the effort you've made, even though it seems you've had your differences, you managed to sort things out in the end and I'm very pleased with the outcome. I'll be honest I was expecting the entry I got from you two to be very different from the one I received. The way the days were summed up was very honest and it was good the way you described the problems and upsets you had along the way, and also the way you solved them. It was also great of Edward to be so honest and admit when he was wrong that was very grown up. I've given you an A and not an A+ simply because after reading the dolls chip, it showed the doll was crying for long periods of time. Everything else you've done seemed to be in order. You two have worked well together and will make great parents...someday! Well Done! **

I blushed slightly at the last part as I knew Edward was reading over my shoulder.

But overall I was fucking amazed how well we'd done. I was honestly expecting an F.

I was intrigued by the comment which had said: It was also good of Edward to be so honest and admit when he had been wrong. I wanted to know what that was all about.

Just as I was about to flick through the book to read what Edward had written I was interupted.

'Come on you two, get out of here' Mr Milton said, as he ushered us to leave.

I looked around and noticed me and Edward were the only two people left in the classroom.

'Oh' I said as I closed the book and shoved it in my bag. 'Lets go!' I shoved Edward to get him moving.

'Okay okay!' he chuckled as I pushed him out of the classroom.

'What did you write in that book to make him say that?' I asked as we walked to the parking lot.

'Just what happened' he shrugged, but I thought I saw a slight blush stain his cheeks, which just made me even more eager to read that book.

'Okay, see you in a bit dog shit' he laughed as we reached his volvo, and my truck which was parked next to it.

'You are such a fucking idiot!' I shook my head at him and climbed into the cab.

He pretended to look in his pocket before pulling out his hand and giving me the finger.

I laughed as I pulled out and motioned 'wanker' at him as I drove past.

Once I got home I threw my bag over the banister and headed to the kitchen. I figured I'd make dinner seeing as I hadnt done it for a while.

I made a lasagne, which had just come out of the oven when Charlie arrived home.

'Wow Bells, that smells great!' he exclaimed as he sat down at the table and tucked in.

We ate dinner and made small talk.

After dinner I retreated to my room to do some homework.

As I pulled out my books, I remembered the journal and grabbed that instead.

I plonked myself on my bed, belly down, and slowly opened the book.

The first entry was on the second page.

_Today was the first day of the baby project._

_My partner is Bella Swan, and we're not the greatest of friends but we've decided to work together civilly for the sake of our doll. _

It looked as if the word baby had been written before but he crossed it out and written doll instead.

_We took the doll to my house after school and it started to cry nearly straight away. We didn't cope well and had an argument. Kinda like real parents. But we sorted it out. _

The next bit had a line through, but I read it anyway.

_Bella changed the doll and put on new clothes, then she rocked it to sleep in her arms. It was kinda sweet to watch. _

I smiled.

_Anyway Bella did it all on her own because I didn't offer my help and I was kinda being an arrogant jerk. _

_She coped well and I didn't. _

_However we worked out our differences and when the doll started to cry again it was me that rocked it to sleep with tips from Bella on how to hold it and what to do. _

_Bella is gonna do well on this project and I think I could too, with her help._

Well that was different from what I was expecting.

I couldnt believe Edward had written something nice about me, and on the first day aswell.

I flipped through to a couple of days later and read another entry.

_This morning Bella had turned up late for school after looking after the doll all night, and she wasnt in the best of moods. I think I may have made it worse. I'll try to make it right. _

That was all that was written, so I turned the page.

_Currently pissed off! _

_Who does Bella think she is, telling me what to do? Bitch! _

_I mean its not like I was even going to go to the party, I just didnt like that she had told me I wasnt going._

_Though she was in a bad mood. _

_And it is my turn to look after the doll. _

_Fuck, I should probably apologise. _

'Too right!' I muttered to myself remembering how pissed off I was at him.

I turned over the page.

_Got parents to babysit last night, while me and Bella went out. _

_Of course Bella thought we should just look after the doll, but seemed to realise we needed a break. _

_So we went to a party and actually had fun. _

The next part had a big scribble through it, but I could just make out what it said.

_Bella had asked me to kiss her, and I'd so wanted to! But I knew she would regret it so much the next morning so I said no. I didnt want to hear how much she'd regret a kiss with me when it was something I wanted so bad. _

Woah! He wanted to kiss me?

Well, I suppose he _had_ said that he wanted to. Just reading it though, it seemed he wanted it more than he'd let on.

Oh shutup Bella! Your just reading it wrong! I scolded myself.

I flipped over the page and realised it was written on the night after we'd had our first big argument, when he'd left me in the diner.

_SHIT!_

_I fucked up bad! Thinking I may be a single parent right now. Was awful to Bella and then we had a big argument. She seems to want nothing to do with me. I need to fix this! _

I went to the next entry and regretted it immediately. He was talking about James.

_Looking after the doll and is being quiet for once. Though am not sure this is a good thing because it has left me being able to hear my thoughts. It feels as though me and Bella have just divorced and are sharing parental responsibilties, and now she seems to have moved on. She's started dating someone else and I'm worried for her and our daughter. _

He was worried for our daughter. I got little butterflies in my stomach as I read. That was pretty sweet.

_I wish she'd listen to me. I dont want her to get hurt, even if we have just got divorced. _

I couldnt help but chuckle at the divorce thing, even though I felt like shit as I read: _I wish she'd listen to me. _

I quickly turned the page not wanting to be reminded of what an idiot I was.

_Doll won't shutup. needs more diapers, going to Bella's to pick up more._ Was all that was written on the next page. I realised this must have been just before he came to mine, the night of the James incident.

_Fucking Bastard! _

_Me and Bella have finally made up, though I wish it was under better circumstances. The guy she was with had hurt her, but I'm not about to gloat, or tell her how right I was all along. I'm just going to help her get through it! I'm just so glad that she's okay. I dont know what I would have done with out her._

As I read, I realised he hadnt really written much about the doll, but a lot about our relationship. It was like his own personal journal.

_Obviously because I wasnt ready to be a single parent, i'm barely able to cope as it is. _He'd added on.

I couldnt help feeling a little dissapointed that the doll had been the reason that he was glad I was okay, though there was a nagging feeling that he'd only added that on for the sake of the project.

_Me and Bella worked together as parents again today. Just realised how much i've missed her, and how much easier it is looking after a baby when you have someone to help. We got along well and the doll seemed to behave much better when were behaving better. Am starting to get a little attached to the doll, though would never admit that to anyone. _

I smiled.

_Its the last night with the doll and Bella's asleep. As I watch her and the doll sleeping I realise what a lovely little family we could make, when were not fighting. _

Awww!

_Okay so this is the final entry. _

_First of all I want to say sorry. Firstly to Mr Milton because i'm not sure what I've written in here is right. And second of all to Bella, because well if it isnt right then we've probably failed. Though there is more I want to apologise to Bella about. _

_I'm sure she'll read this eventually so here goes. _

_I'm sorry for being a complete and utter arsehole the entire project. _

_I'm sorry for not being a good dad and helping as much as I should have. _

_I'm sorry for fucking things up. _

_I'm sorry that you probably wish you'd been given a different partner. Though you know, i'm extremely grateful that we were put together. You've taught me so much. _

_I'm sorry for anything i've done thats upset you, because though it may not seem like it, I've never meant to. _

_I'm sorry that I havent stuck up for you, when I should have. _

_Bella, I'm just sorry. :) _

_I hope you'll be able to truly forgive me and I really hope I dont fuck up so much in our future. _

_As a summary. This project has been so great for me. I have learnt so much, from looking after the doll to the relationship with the other parent, to doing whats right! I know I'm not ready for children yet, but I know...maybe with Bella's help I will be able to one day. _

Fuck!

I re-read the last page again, and again. Reading all his sorry's over and over.

And did he pretty much just say he wanted to have children with me?

He had been so sincere and honest, it was like he'd written in here all of the things he had been too scared to say out loud to anyone.

As I flicked through the book again I realised how many times througout the project, he'd really wanted to make things right.

I dont know if it should have. But all my fears about his past seemed to dissapear.

After reading how he'd truly felt, when he was on his own, reflecting, I truly believed he cared for me.

I mean I know he fucked up, but he'd apologised and this time he'd more than stayed true to his word. So what was I doing? What was I still waiting for?

He'd proved how much he meant it over the last couple of weeks, and as I read once more how sorry he was my resolve to not trust him broke.

I did trust him, maybe not completely, but enough.

Everything he'd been throughout the project was just an outside image. That he didnt care about anything and got with all the girls. That was the way he was supposed to be, how people expected him to act, but this journal and the last couple of weeks had shown me who he was inside. Who he truly was.

I quickly sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I leaned over and grabbed my phone from the bedside table suddenly desperate to talk to Edward.

I scrolled through the numbers but when I reached Edward I decided against calling him.

I got up and slipped on my shoes, grabbed the journal and my phone, and hurried out of my bedroom.

As I ran downstairs and out the door I heard Charlie call out to me.

'I'm just going to Alice's, i'll see you later Dad!' I yelled back slamming the door and rushing to my truck.

When I got in the cab I took a few deep breaths and turned the engine on.

Oh god what was I doing?

Was this the right thing?

I shook my head, and pulled out of the drive.

I breathed in hard as I approached the Cullen house.

When I turned the engine off I sat in the cab for a few minutes, convincing myself to get out and walk to the door.

Soon enough I pulled myself together and jumped out of the truck.

I slowly walked to the front door and knocked loudly.

'Bella?' Alice squealed when she opened the door to see me standing there. She pulled me into a hug and I squeezed back hard. I needed some support right now.

'Is everything okay?' she asked as I eventually let her go.

'Erm yeah' I smiled as she let me in. 'Actually erm, is Edward in?' I asked quietly.

'He's upstairs...why?' she asked cocking an eyebrow at me. 'Please do not tell me that you've come to your best friends house to hang out with her brother?'

'Oh no! No, I just wanted to talk to him quickly' I informed her.

'Okaay, well he's in his room' she told me motioning to the stairs.

'Great' I smiled.

I ascended the stairs slowly and I could feel Alice watching me.

As I approached the third level I could feel my palms getting sweaty and butterflies building in my stomach.

I must have stood in front of his door for at least 5 minutes, before I even considered raising my hand to knock.

When my knuckles eventually tapped on the wood, I was suddenly worried that the door would open to reveal Lauren, or Tanya.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, telling myself that wouldnt happen. Praying I wasnt about to make myself look like a complete idiot.

I heard the door click and my eyes shot open.

There was no Lauren or Tanya.

Just Edward.

Just Edward with his gorgeous green eyes, and his fucking lush crooked smile.

'Bella?' he asked softly, and I melted.

I walked forward, wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

At first he was obviously shocked, but it didnt take him long to respond.

Soon enough his lips moved against mine, as I moved my fingers to twine in his hair.

He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him.

I ran my tongue along his lip and he opened his mouth, greeting my tongue with his own.

Our lips were moving faster and harder. A need to get as close to him as possible overwhelmed me.

I could feel him smile into the kiss and I couldnt help but smile back.

Suddenly the urge to breathe became unbearable and I reluctantly pulled away from him.

'Erm...' he mumbled, though he had a massive grin on his face.

'I read the journal' I told him.

'Yeahh...' he started but I cut him off, knowing what I wanted to say.

'I asked for time, and you gave me it. You've proved to me that you really mean it this time, and I truly believe you do. I said I needed to trust you...and I do' I smiled. 'Not completely, obviously...i'm still going to be a bit wary. But i'm willing to try this, if this is still what you want?' I asked suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed.

'Bella, theres nothing I want more' he grinned pulling me against him again and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I laid my head against his chest and sighed.

'I'm not just going to be one of the slags though. I need this to be exclusive' I told him pulling back a bit to look at his face.

'Of course! I've told you, I'm not interested in that anymore' he said sincerely.

'So you want this?' I asked cautiously pointing between me and him.

'I want this. I want you, only you!' He grinned!

'So, your my boyfriend?' I asked, my cheeks getting warm as I looked down at my shoes.

'Yes, and your my girlfriend' he lifted my chin so he could see my face.

I grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

He leaned forward but stopped an inch away from my face.

'See, you do find me so irrisistable you want to snog my face off' he chuckled, repeating what he'd said the day after Mike's party right at the beginning of the baby project.

'You are _such_ a dick!' I laughed as he pulled me towards him and our lips met once more.

**Awww! :) So they finally kissed, and sorted shit out! **

**Are you glad they've finally got together?**

**Please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you thought! **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I've certainly enjoyed writing this story and I'm quite looking forward to writing the sequel. **

**Like I said at the top, if your interested in the sequel you can always add me to author alerts! **

**Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you think of the last chapter! :) **

**Just another quick thankyou to everyone whos followed this story! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X**


	26. Authors note: SEQUEL!

**Authors note: SEQUEL!**

Hey everyone, just letting you all know, I've just put up the first chapter for the sequel to **WWTE.**

It's called: **KEEPING** **THE ENEMY**.

Feel free to go check it out!

Also I've started another story called, Looking for Edward, so be sure to check that out too!

Thanks!

Mega-Twilight-Fan

x


End file.
